True Love is only best with a spoonful of Curses
by TheDemonicPrissyPrincess
Summary: A combination of Walt Disney's Classic Disney Movies and Hajime Kanzaka's 'Slayers' comes a story of Heroism, Morals, and True Love that rekindles the childhood spirit that has been long forgotten until now. AU - Rated K for minor violence, coarse language, and no adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, in a land of Saillune, the King was celebrating the birth of his second child. Inviting royal families from everywhere, they came with gifts and showered the growing family with jewels and riches. Along the invitation, the King invited a handful of witches and warlocks except for one, a very cruel and deceiving Warlock known for playing tricks and harmful pranks. As each sorcerer presented their gifts, the naughty Warlock interrupted the party, aggravated for not being invited. He called out with no hesitation,_

_"The Princess will grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But… before the sun sets on her 18th birthday and she was not fallen in love with her Prince, she will fall to her knees- AND DIE!"_

_The cruel Warlock let out a loud laughter and disappeared from sight. Unable to remove the curse but were able to alter the end, the group of witches spoke softly,_

_"No, my King, the young Princess shall not die. Instead she will fall into a deep sleep until her true love's kiss."_

_The Princess grew to be beautiful, humble, kind, and everyone could not help but to love her. The King, determined to prevent the curse from ever happening, called out for any suitor to win his daughter's heart since her first birthday. Fearful that the Warlock would capture his daughter, the King banned her from leaving the castle walls, concentrated on finding her a suitable husband of royal blood, and hoped that she will fall in love with that man. Although she had everything her heart desired, the princess was sad, lonely, and full of despair. For she had no friends and no intentions of marrying someone her heart did not desired._

* * *

_In Saillune's deep forest, full of darkness and black magic, lived a wealthy young man in a castle hidden in the mountains. He was handsome and intelligent, but was selfish, unkind, and greedy for power. One winter's night, an old beggar man came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. The man scoffed at his gift, pointing the tip of his sword at the man's nose and challenged the beggar man to a duel. The old man warned him not to be deceived by his appearance, for he has more power than he thinks. When the young man dismissed the beggar again, the man shed his appearance to reveal his identity, it was the powerful and trickster Warlock. The man fell to his knees, realized his doom and tried to apologize, but it was too late. As punishment, the Warlock fulfilled his wish of becoming powerful and transformed the man into a Chimera. He also placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Horrified and ashamed of his monstrous form, the wealthy man hid behind his castle walls. Familiar with his terrible character, the Warlock casted a curse to the Chimera's already negative life. The rose he had offered was an enchanted rose, which would bloom on the Chimera's 21st year. The spell would be broken only when he learned to accept his form and have another fall in love with him before the last petal fell. However, if the final petal fell and he had not found his true love and not accepted his fate, he would be doomed to remain a monster for all eternity._

* * *

_As time passed, the Princess was nearing her 18th birthday and she had declined every man her father given her. Whilst the Chimera sulked in his dark castle, waiting and watching as the petals to his rose fell._

* * *

The sun appeared from behind the large mountains of Saillune. It was a start of a new day. The bakers began rolling out their dough, the farmers lead the horses out of their stables, and the market in town was slowly opening their doors. It was a typical start in the kingdom of Saillune. Except, for one little detail, an unfamiliar visitor walking so calmly and curious-like around the kingdom's square. The beautiful Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, dressed in the finest white silk empress dress and glass shoes, tried to conceal the top half of her body with a brown shawl. Only managing to cover her head and full shoulders, she continued to walk around the square, curiously watching the locals preparing for another day in Saillune.

"Get your apples here! Beautiful and tasty apples!" A salesman began shouting from behind a large crate of glowing red orbs of fruit.

"What about your poultry? You can't cook a decent breakfast without any poultry!" Another man shouted. The young Princess giggled from the offers and just shook her hand to them, declining but with a soft smile. She had more things that are important on her mind. As Amelia made it to the end of the market place, she came to a mile-across stonewall that were 10 stories high. Making sure that she was alone, Amelia walked close to the wall and placed her hand against a particular stone that looked like it has been tinkered with. She managed to pull the large off-white stone out of its place. Through that small hole, the Princess was able to sneak in and out of the castle without anybody knowing. Pulling herself out on the other side of the wall, she looked up instantly when she heard loud commands from nearby. Amelia grabbed her stone from the ground and quickly stuck it back into its place, she made sure to cover the stone with a movable bush just for extra precaution. Turning around, she froze when she found a pair of ruby eyes staring into her own indigo orbs.

"Where were you sneaking off too this time, Princess?" It was Lina Inverse, Saillune's own infamous Army General and Amelia's best friend. Just a few inches taller from the little Princess, Lina Inverse was brave and adventurous, ready for any challenge and prepared to give anybody a painful headlock. She was also beautiful with long red wavy hair and a tight physically fit body. But compared to Amelia, she was ultimately shut down in the dark. Princess Amelia was beautiful, kind, modest, and enchanting. It was thanks to those sorcerers that presented gifts of eternal youth and beauty at her birth was she able to look the way she did, or that is what Lina tells herself to keep her from turning the Beautiful Princess into burnt toast.

"Whatever are you talking about, Lina-San?" Princess Amelia grabbed the ends of her shawl and revealed her petite face. She walked around the Army General with her nose in the air. "I am not allowed to be outside of these walls-"

"You can cut the crap, Amelia. I saw you leave the premises an hour ago." The redhead kept her arms crossed over her chest plate. The young Princess froze in mid-distance and looked over her shoulder to the annoyed guard. Lina gave her a slight look of irritation, which quickly transformed into a powerful glare.

"O-Okay." Amelia gave up, her shoulders hung slightly as she released a heavy sigh. "Today was the anniversary of my Mother's death," Lina straighten up from her answer. "I wanted to visit her grave for the first time but… I didn't find it."

"You never visited your mom's grave before?" Lina asked carefully, she walked over to the Princess's side and removed the brown tarp from over her shoulders.

"Daddy wouldn't allow it." The young woman sighed again; she gave off a weak smile. "He's always more concerned about marrying me off to somebody instead of letting me out of these castle walls."

"That's not true." Lina and Amelia began to walk next to the walls until they came to the entrance of the castle. "You know, your father is only looking out for your well-being."

"I know." Amelia nodded; she ignored the line-up of bachelors waiting in the lobby. She rolled her eyes when they knelt to her feet and waved bouquets of roses and chocolates in her face.

"Step aside, you idiots! I'm trying to walk here!" Lina screeched besides her, a red ball of fire developed in her empty palms and threw it at their feet. They bounced off the burning fire and ran off. Amelia giggled behind the growling beast.

"I'm so thankful for having such a great friend like you, Lina-San."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Lina patted her gloved hands and bent down to pick up the chocolate boxes that the cowardly princes left. "I just wanted the chocolate." Amelia sweat dropped slightly, she yelped when a group of servants rushed towards her suddenly.

"Princess Amelia, where have you been? You are going to be late for your tea party with the Prince of our neighboring kingdoms!"

"Don't forget, you are scheduled to be meeting the Prince of Zephilia for breakfast, the Prince of Bezeld for brunch, the Prince of Raltz for lunch, and your father for after-lunch."

"You are also scheduled for a dress fitting today. Do not be late!"

"And don't forget the dance lessons this afternoon! You must not miss that! You're partner for the day will be Prince Remeld. He is a fine dancer." One after another, Amelia scanned through the abundant faces of her servants and covered her face with both her hands. This was an overload!

"Move aside, move aside, move aside." Lina finally came through the crowd and grabbed the trembling young woman by the shoulder, snapping her awake. "You're scaring the girl. Give her some room and let her breathe. She's the Princess. Don't you think she has a lot more things to be worried about?" She muttered and looked back at Amelia. "Come on, Amelia, let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Okay, Lina-San!" Amelia cheerfully joined Lina's side and they walked to the kitchen, completely disregarding the Princess's tight schedule. In the middle of their joyful feast, Lina noticed the sad expression that has been appearing on Amelia's face lately.

"What's the matter with you?" Lina asked before she took a bite of her food.

"Well…" Amelia kept her eyes lowered. "All this arrange marriage and meeting with different Princes every day only to decline their hands... it's a little exhausting. I mean, Daddy has been getting more and more persistent these past months that I'm getting so sick and tired of the entire thing."

"Well, why the hell are you taking so long to make a decision? Just get married and make your Pops happy and everything will go back to normal-"

"Not you too, Lina-San." Amelia groaned. "What about what I want? What I deserve? W-What about true love?"

"First of all," Lina swallowed her last bite. "There is no such thing as true love."

"You're wrong-"

"I'm not done talking." The redhead snapped. Amelia sighed and stapled her lips together. "Secondly, if there really was such thing as true love, you probably had multiple occurrences with your true love but choose to wave him off."

"Well, look, I-"

"Lastly!" Lina said over Amelia's voice. "And if true love truly existed, then..." she stopped suddenly, her mouth open to say something but nothing was coming out. The Princess blinked and tilted her head. A soft blush appeared over Lina's cheeks. "W-Well…" She cleared her throat and looked down to her food. "Well, anyways, that's it."

"But, wait, you never told me about the third fact-"

"You don't need to know. You don't have to know. It doesn't concern you or anybody else." Lina said with a really big blush. Amelia blinked a few times and shrugged her shoulders. As the subject changed, Lina lowered her eyes to her empty plate and sighed. It true love truly existed, wouldn't she have found someone already?

"Um… Lina-San?" Amelia called her. Lina blinked and looked up at her. "About true love?"

"Right. It doesn't exist." Lina told her with a wave of her hand and stood up on her seat. She grabbed her empty plate and went to the kitchen to get seconds, leaving Amelia to her thoughts. Amelia sighed and leaned her face against her hand. Noticing birds perched outside of the window still; she walked to the window and carefully opened it wide. The birds flew away from the sudden action. Amelia watched with wide eyes and a big smile as they flew happily over the Saillune kingdom, she looked down at the town and her smile slowly turned upside down.

"Oh, how I want…" She stared at the large gathering of townspeople at the center of the town. They were dancing to loud music and playing in the middle of the street, eating cakes and ice cream and things that Amelia never ate before. Amelia nibbled on her lower lip. She wants to be free like them. She wants adventure, happiness, and true love. Oh, she wants true love more than she can ever imagine.

"I want it more than I can tell." Taking a few steps back, Amelia turned away from the window. She couldn't bear to watch her unreachable freedom anymore. Instead, she rushed out the room just when Lina came in with her plates of food.

"Hey! Amelia!" Lina shouted after her but Amelia was already out of reach. She ran down the spiral staircase and burst her way out to the rear yard of the palace. Falling to her knees near the patch of beautiful blood-red roses, she lifted her hand to the bloomed flowers and plucked one out of the ground.

"And for once it would be grand… to have someone understand." Amelia sighed and placed the rose on her covered lap.

"I want so much more than what my father got planned…" After a few seconds of silence, Amelia looked up to the stone walls that was blocking her from leaving the castle. She stood up carefully to her feet, her rose falling from her lap to the grass. Taking a few steps close to it, only to stop in mid-distance when someone called her name, she turned around with a smile. Visualized by her mind, a knight covered from head-to-toe steel stood just a few feet from her, ready to court her. Taking the imaginary knight's hand, Amelia kicked off her heels and began to dance on the grass with him, smiling with her eyes shut.

"I know you… I walked with you once upon a dream." She said as the knight of her dreams twirled her around. Opening her eyes, she looked up at the man's grey stern eyes and smiled. "The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam…" But, it was too good to be true, Amelia's smile grew sadden. Visions are seldom all they seem. She looked up when the knight placed his hand near her chin. Staring deep into his grey intense eyes, she blushed slightly as the helmet disappeared and revealed his entire face. She was able to see his entire face but his eyes were the only thing that she wanted to see.

"But… If I know you and I know what you'll do…" She giggled lightly with a big smile when he placed his entire hand on her cheek. "You'll love me at once, the way you did once…" Tilting her head forward, the knight bent his head and laid his lips on top of hers. But, just as quickly she created him, he was quickly out of her sight. Amelia opened her eyes carefully, hoping to see him again, only to frown.

"Upon a dream." She whispered. Falling to her bottom, she took the rose that she had before and stared at it longingly. "But… it's only a dream." She told herself and plucked one rose petal from its stem. "And it's only going to stay a dream." As Amelia fiddled with the rose in her hands, she straightened up when she heard a loud thundering yell.

"DAUGHTER!" It was her father! Quickly, Amelia ran behind a tree in the yard and kept quiet. The large King of Saillune stomped out of his castle, his black bushy mustache curled every second he didn't see his young daughter. He let out a loud growl and threw his arms up in the air. "I KNOW YOU ARE HIDING, DAUGHTER! NOW, COME ON OUT!"

"Geez, Phil." Lina came from behind, her pinky digging out of her ear. "She's never going to come out if you keep shouting for her like that!"

"You are supposed to be her personal bodyguard, Lina-Dono, so where is she?" The King stood over the tiny woman with his eyes building of fire.

"Look, she's going to come out sooner or later." Lina shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like you don't know where she is, I mean…" She nudged to the wall. "She's kind of trapped here."

"And it's for her own good!" The King snarled. Lina chuckled nervously, taking a few steps back.

"Hey, hey, hey, Phil…" She kept a distance between them. "I'm on your side, remember?"

"THEN, WHERE IS SHE?" Before Lina could answer him, Amelia quickly stepped out of hiding and rushed over.

"I'm here, Daddy." Amelia smiled. The King looked at her and released a loud snort.

"Young Lady, where were you this morning? Prince Meltz has been waiting since the crack of dawn, you knew you had to meet him."

"W-Well…" Amelia gulped, she looked down to her fingers. "I-I… Um… forgot?" King Phil sighed and crossed his large arms across his broad chest.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do with you, Daughter."

"I'm sorry, Daddy-"

"As a result of your careless behavior, Prince Meltz has left the palace grounds upset and had vowed to never give you another chance!" Phil explained as he paced in front of her. Amelia just kept her head hung low. "That is another Prince, Young Lady. There is not enough Princes left and you need to pick at least one of them before your 18th birthday-"

"Daddy," Amelia opened her mouth, she lifted her head and met her father's eyes. "I don't want to get married."

"NOT GET MARRIED?" The King exclaimed. Lina groaned slightly and slapped her forehead. That was the wrong thing to say.

"I-I want to go out there and see the world, Daddy! I don't like being trapped behind these castle walls! I want to be free like the birds! I want to see things, Daddy, to feel and to-to… I want my dreams to come true!" The young Princess explained to her father.

"PREPOSTEROUS!" Phil shouted. "Amelia, these castle walls were built to protect the danger from the world to getting to you! There are dangers out there that you don't want to get involved with! Do you think I want my youngest Daughter to be hurt by some fiend?" He said as he touched Amelia's cheek.

"I'm 17 years old, Daddy! And I'm going to be 18 in a week! I am NOT a child anymore!" She pulled her face from his hand. "I want to fall in love, Daddy! Fall in love with a Knight in shining armor who would rescue me from the dangers that are out there! A-And if I am not allowed to follow my heart, than I don't want to be Princess!"

"Don't take that tone of voice with me, Young Lady! As long as you live in this Kingdom, you will obey my orders! YOU WILL MEET WITH A PRINCE AND LOVE HIM OR I WILL MAKE IT SO!" Her father screamed. Amelia let out a soft gasp, water developed in her eyes. She took a step away from him with tears falling and her bottom lip trembling.

"I hate you." She whispered coldly. Phil's eyes widen. He watched her turn and run away, sobbing loudly as she did.

"Amelia!" Lina called after her but Amelia kept running. Sighing, Lina turned her angry expression to Phil and snorted at him loudly. "Nice going, Dad."

"Do you think… I was too hard on her, Lina-Dono?"

"I wouldn't use 'hard'. I would use 'overly-crazy-protective'." The redhead told him.

"Maybe it's my fault she is not married yet… I was not exactly a good role model. Heck, my first daughter ran away from home because I was pressuring her to get married too." The King sighed and rubbed his temples. "I just want Amelia to fall in love and be safe."

"Maybe," Lina shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe you should let Amelia go out of the castle and-"

"That's never going to happen." Phil snapped at her. "She's NOT leaving here without constant supervision."

"Hell, I can watch over her. It's part of my job anyway." Lina suggested, she followed the large man into the castle and down the hallway. "Come on, Phil. Just one day. That's the least you can do for Amelia."

"One day… out there?" The King sighed. He looked back at Lina. Lina nodded with a smile. Staring at the redhead, he finally realized what he was agreeing too and let out an angry screech. "THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN! MY DAUGHTER IS TOO STAY IN THIS CASTLE UNTIL SHE MEETS HER PRINCE!"

"I was just suggesting-"

"NO MORE OF YOUR SUGGESTIONS! GET BACK TO YOUR JOB!" He screamed and rushed away. Lina sighed aloud and rubbed her irritating temples gently.

"I would gladly do my job if you start invading the other kingdoms, you big idiot." Turning around, Lina walked up the spiral staircase to the top floor. She kept grumbling beneath her breath until she got to Amelia's room. Crying on top of her bedspread, Amelia was sobbing loudly with her face pressed against her pillow. She sat up slowly, her tears continued to fall rapidly, Amelia looked at her bedside and reached over. She took the handheld mirror off the stand and looked at herself.

"Look at me…" She scoffed loudly. "I will never pass for a perfect bride or a perfect daughter." Her tears splashed on the mirror. She wiped the tears off her reflection only to leave streaks of water behind. "Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part?" Placing the mirror down, she slipped off her bed and walked to her balcony. She opened the double doors of her balcony and stepped outside. The wind blew into her room, the curtains blowing wildly as she stood on the stone terrace. She looked down at her kingdom, tears still falling from her eyes. She wants to be free. She doesn't want to be a Princess. She wants to… she just wants to be herself. But…

"If I were truly to be myself, I would break my father's heart." Amelia hung her head low, sobbing loudly as she fell to her knees. Lina stared at the young girl from the middle of the bedroom. She sighed but quickly replaced her frown with a smile.

"Hey, Amelia." Lina walked over, Amelia kept her face pressed against her knees. The redhead sat down next to Amelia and snickered. "Guess what we're going to do today." No reaction.

"Well…" Lina rocked in her seat. "I talked to Phil and he's agreed to…" She looked at Amelia and smiled big. "Let you go into town and attend the Masquerade Festival with me."

"R-Really?" Amelia instantly raised her face. Lina nodded.

"Yup, but you have to be on your best behavior or we're coming straight home!"

"Oh, I'll be good, Lina-San! I'll be good!" The Princess gathered Lina's hands and nodded.

"Good." Lina stood up and pulled Amelia to her feet. "We're going to have the best day of your life!"

* * *

Behind the tall trees and beyond the gorgeous mountains of Saillune, hidden in the shadows of the kingdom, a dark extravagant castle stood next to a large waterfall. From results of the rushing waters, a very humid cool mist collected around the castle. In the tallest tower, it was a lair of something horrible. Something terrible. Something disappointing and shameful. Sitting in the darkness of the unlit room, a pair of intense grey eyes stared at the only thing illuminating the room. A beautiful red rose floating above a small table in the middle of the room under a glass case. The eyes watched as another petal gave up and fell from the top of the stem, it landed on the other collective fallen rose petals. A loud heavy sigh came from the eyes and looked away.

"It's hopeless…" The male whispered to himself. He jumped in his large seat when the door to his room suddenly swung open, letting all the bright light in. "What the- GOURRY!" The man shouted when his friend skipped into the room.

"Good morning, Zel!" Gourry Gabriev cheerfully announced as he began to open the shades of the large windows. "So, what are we going to do today? More sulking, more groaning, more moaning, or shall we spar in the yard?"

"I'm going to sulk, groan, and moan. You can leave me alone." The man hissed when Gourry pulled back the large velvet curtains from the balcony doors. The burning morning sunlight hit the man's grey eyes and he lifted his gloved hand over the only thing that was visible of him. "Stop opening the curtains!"

"That's not fun at all." The long-haired blonde ignored his request and continued to open the curtains. "I'm tired of sulking, groaning, moaning. Let's do something else. Let's spar!"

"We sparred yesterday and the day before and the day before that, Gourry."

"And it was fun, wasn't it?" The jolly blonde grinned. Finally, Gourry grabbed the last curtains and pulled it apart. The once dark and gloomy room was now completely lit and it was obvious that a maid has never stepped foot in the room before. The furniture was broken into pieces, the bed was thrown against the walls, shattered pieces of glass and sculptures were everywhere on the ground. The only thing that would be considered a furniture would be the red velvet throne-like chair in the corner and the untouched rose in the middle of the room. And sitting in the chair, was the monster himself. His body, arms, and legs were sheltered in beige clothing while his face was uncovered. His hair was silver and looked like needles sticking out from a pincushion, and his skin… It was of turquoise color and with patches of rock placed in selective areas on his skin. Although he had the shape of a man, which made him blend in with the crowd as long as he did not take off any of his clothing, he refused to go in public even in disguise. Zelgadiss Greywards stared at Gourry while Gourry stared at him. He lifted his eyebrow when Gourry tilted his head to the side and released a loud snort.

"Did you always looked like that? I don't remember." Gourry asked suddenly. Zelgadiss face-faulted in his chair.

"Gourry, you idiot." He growled with a sweat drop, he managed to pick himself up and sit fully on the chair. "Do I have to keep reminding you what happened to us every morning?" Oh, right. Zelgadiss recalled. He had too since the curse made Gourry more forgetful and-

"More of an idiot." He watched Gourry digging his nose and then examining the contents on his pinky.

"Wow, that looks like a cat!" Gourry giggled loudly. Zelgadiss sweat dropped when he ate his boogers and smiled happily. "So, what are we going to do today, Zel?" The Chimera groaned loudly and hung his head.

"Why didn't that bastard Warlock make you smarter?" Zelgadiss left his chair and walked over to the cased rose in the middle of the room. Gourry joined him around the enchanted rose and watched him remove the glass case. The two men stared at the floating enchanted rose intently. "It's because of this."

"I don't get it." The blonde scratched the back of his head. Zelgadiss sighed aloud and looked at him.

"Look, a bastard Warlock casted us as rejects and we won't get back to normal until I accept this form and get a girl to fall in love with me."

"Oh…" Gourry pouted slightly. "I was talking about what we're going to do today but thanks for telling me why we have such a big rat problem, Zel!"

"We don't have a rat problem, you idiot." Zelgadiss snarled through his teeth. "AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He grind his knuckle into the back of Gourry's head when Gourry began to pour water on the floating rose with his canteen.

"It's wilting because it doesn't have water-"

"IT'S WILTING BECAUSE I AM IN THIS HIDEOUS FORM, YOU BIG IDIOT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?" The Chimera kicked the idiot across the room and through the double doors of his balcony. Gourry lifted himself off the balcony rails, chuckling nervously to himself.

"I just wanted to know what we're going to do today…" Gourry sighed. Suddenly, his ears noticed something joyous and wonderful. He looked down from the tallest tower and over the vast acre of forest around the castle. At the small town in the kingdom, he could see a gathering of people at the center of town. There was dancing, singing, and Gourry could see masks covering the faces of the villagers.

"Zel, look!" Gourry called for him. Zelgadiss sighed, he walked over to the balcony.

"What?"

"It's a festival!"

"Festival?" Zelgadiss raised his eyebrow. Gourry nodded, his lower body bounced while he held himself against the railing.

"All right, all right! Pour the wine and cut the cheese, give me something good to eat! There's nothing like a festival!" Leaving Zelgadiss, the dumb fellow rushed out the room. Zelgadiss stared at busy town and leaned against the rails, he sighed to himself and leaned his face against the palm of his hand. Judging from the masks that everyone was wearing, it had to be the annual Masquerade Festival. Everyone in town wore a mask and at the end of it, the person with the best mask won a kiss from the prettiest woman in the festival. Scoffing at the ridiculous idea, Zelgadiss blinked when Gourry burst into the room again but he was wearing his shining metal armor and a blue cape, his sword at his hip.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"Are you coming with me?" Gourry ignored his question and asked a different one. Zelgadiss stared at him.

"What?"

"Are you coming with me to the festival?" He asked again. Zelgadiss gave him a slight glare.

"Were you not listening to a word I said a few minutes ago? I can't leave this castle. Look at me!" He pointed at his face. "I'm a monster-"

"That's why it's perfect."

"Elaborate." Zelgadiss snorted.

"Um… E… L… A… B...W… A… I-"

"You're spelling it wrong and that's not what I meant by ELABORATE." Zelgadiss threw a broken piece of a chair at Gourry's empty skull. "EXPLAIN."

"You see, it's a Masquerade Festival and you don't need to wear your disguise because everyone will think that you are wearing a mask! That's how you're going to find the girl to break the spell!" Gourry told him. "You just need to come to the Masquerade Festival with me and once you decide on a girl, you can take her out to lunch or whatever, then invite her to the castle, and then ask her to make babies with you!"

"She needs to fall in love with me, Gourry. NOT MAKE BABIES!" The Chimera snarled with a growing blush. Gourry shrugged his shoulders.

"It's the same thing. So, are you coming with me?" Gourry questioned. Zelgadiss stared at Gourry's friendly smile and sighed.

"No." He turned around and looked back at the town.

"That's too bad. I'm sure one of the girls in town would've been the one." He said as shrugged his shoulders. "I'll be back with snacks!" Gourry finally left his room for good. Zelgadiss lowered his view to his gloved hands, he picked off his right glove and looked over his discolored hands.

"Who would want to hold hands with this?" He asked himself. Zelgadiss looked up to the crowded town and curled his naked fingers into a fist. Gourry was right though. Everyone in town will just think he is wearing a mask. By going to the festival, he can just rely on his personality to charm a girl to fall in love with him. Well, his horrible personality got him and Gourry in this situation so it was unlikely for him to get the girl. However, it was worth a shot. Zelgadiss moved his eyes to the side and looked at the silver armor resting against the cobwebs on the wall. He hesitantly walked over to his armor and grabbed it carefully. Sighing, he slipped the armor over his clothes and took his long unused sword from the wall. He hooked it to his belt and clasped a white cape around his neck. Zelgadiss stepped in front of the mirror and looked at himself. It's been a long time since he wore this and it still fit nicely on him, he caught himself smirking and rolled his eyes.

"I must be out of my mind." He whispered as he turned away and left his sanctuary. Walking down from his tower, he walked through the dark tunnels that were the hallways and down the steps to the back of the castle. There, Gourry was waiting with their horses already prepped for traveling.

"It's been a long time since I saw you in that armor." He threw the reins to Zelgadiss. Zelgadiss caught it in mid-air and smirked.

"I don't know whether the curse made you really dumb or really smart."

"Huh? What curse?" Gourry asked when he climbed over his white horse. The Chimera sweat dropped.

"Never mind, you idiot." He got on top of the black stallion and gently ran his gloved fingers through the mare's mane. The horse nibbled his master's fingertips and snorted when he pulled away. Zelgadiss tightened his grip on the reins and kicked the sides of the horse's body, making the large animal to rise to its hind legs.

"All right!" Gourry's white stallion copied and chased after his black comrade away from the ugly castle. As the two large and muscular animals sprinted across the acre of forestland, the riders looked to each other.

"First one there gets the first pick of girls!" Gourry shouted with a big smile.

"This is not supposed to be a competition! This is a matter of getting back to normal!" Zelgadiss barked with sharp teeth. Once the view of the town was visible, they carefully slowed their horses and trotted into the town. Zelgadiss nervously sat in his saddle. His entire head was uncovered and people were staring at him. Gourry must have noticed his awkwardness since he began talking to him about something out of ordinary. Zelgadiss did appreciate what his friend was trying to do for it, but it did not stop the people from staring at him with wide eyes and gasps. They tied their horses with the other horses in town and made their way toward the festival. Annoyed by the townspeople's stares, he grabbed the hood that was attached to his cape and pulled it over his head.

"This was a bad idea. Everyone can see right through me-"

"What are you talking about? It's fine!" Gourry wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "They are staring because you obviously have the best MASK in the whole TOWN!" He said aloud so the people around them can hear. Zelgadiss watched the onlookers nod their heads and smiles brought upon their faces, he blinked a few times as they complimented on the realism of his mask and walked away after saying that they were going to nominate him.

"See, it's fine!" Gourry said happily. He blinked when he smelt something wonderful; he turned his eyes to the wagon of food and saliva leaked out of his mouth. Not wanting to be alone, Zelgadiss tagged along behind Gourry as he began to ravish the wagon. Just when they turned their backs to the road, a large horse drawn carriage rushed past them and entered the town's center. The carriage driver pulled back the reins and the horse stopped next to the entrance of the festival. He jumped off his seat and hurriedly opened the door of the carriage.

"Oh my Cepheid! We're here!" Amelia joyously leaped out the ride, landing on the stone path. Instead of her normal attire of beautiful silk and jewelry, she had disguised herself in a very nice white corset and black dress skirt that she was borrowing from Lina. She also had a light brown shawl that covered her hair and wrapped her tiny shoulders.

"Be here before sunset." Lina order the driver as she stepped out the carriage. As the General of the Elite Saillune Army, she had to be in disguise too. Wearing an off the shoulders and half-sleeved white blouse with tight brown leather pants, she kept it nicely matched with brown knee-high boots and her red hair tied up in a ponytail. The two girls watched as the carriage rode away and left them there. Lina and Amelia exchanged looks and grinned at each other. They ran into the festival grounds and were welcomed by friendly hospitality and masked townspeople. Amelia and Lina quickly joined the dance circling around the playing musicians, laughing and enjoying everything. It was ultimately Amelia's best day of her life. Walking through the festival, Zelgadiss kept his hood low as the townspeople took turns looking at the best mask in town. Annoyed and angry at his sudden stardom, Zelgadiss finally tracked Gourry at another wagon and turned him around.

"Stop stuffing your face and let's get out of here." He snarled.

"But we just got here and I didn't get to go to that wagon yet-"

"I'm not going to be the star of this idiotic gathering." Zelgadiss grabbed Gourry by the end of his long hair and began to drag him away from the wagon. "We're getting out of here NOW-" Suddenly, as if the gods were playing with their bodies, Amelia twirled right into his arms. Zelgadiss raised an annoyed eyebrow. This is what usual happens after gaining fame, now girls are going to leap into his arms and just expect to be taken. Not going to happen.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Zelgadiss blinked when the young tiny woman looked up at him with bright indigo eyes and a big smile. His entire body froze solid, his heart stopped beating, and he could not take another breath. Amelia did not realize that her shawl had slipped off her head and it allowed the man to see her entirety. He could not move. He could not speak. He could not do anything. He just wanted to stare at her. She was beautiful. The most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"Whoa!" A girl came from behind, interrupting his long stare. "That's such a hideous mask! It's the best!" The redhead pointed rudely at Zelgadiss's face. Usually, Zelgadiss would make a rude comment at her but he was unable to speak. Fortunately, for him, Amelia gasped loudly and slapped Lina's hand away from his face.

"Lina-San, that is RUDE!" Amelia turned her attention back to the masked man and smiled.

"Besides, I don't think it's a hideous mask. It is different and creative. Also," She suddenly lifted her hand and laid it fully on Zelgadiss's cheek, he gasped at her sudden touch. "I love the color. It's a really beautiful color." Amelia said in a soft voice. Zelgadiss's mouth dropped slightly. A girl is touching his face. A really beautiful and cute and beautiful and cute and beautiful and- you get the idea- girl is touching his face! His actual face! Lina looked between Amelia and Zelgadiss, she noticed the man's long stare and loudly cleared her throat.

"Come on, Amelia. We need to keep dancing." Lina grabbed Amelia's shoulders and peeled her away from Zelgadiss. "By the way, great mask but go easy on the looking, Lover boy. She's not something to ogle at."

"O-Ogle?" Zelgadiss blushed suddenly. "I wasn't ogling-"

"Save it for the jury." Lina snorted at him and continued to push Amelia away. Taking a few steps back, Zelgadiss slowly edged his way to the nearest food wagon where Gourry was munching on some apples. Never taking his eyes off Amelia, Zelgadiss leaned against the wagon and sighed aloud.

"I've never seen such a beautiful woman this close before." He began. Gourry looked up from his apple. "She's… She's very beautiful, isn't she?" Gourry lifted his eyebrow, he watched a very elderly woman skipped past them and sweat dropped.

"I don't know, she looks kind of old and really old to me."

"I wasn't talking about that old lady, you idiot." Zelgadiss grabbed Gourry's head and adjusted it to the beauty just a few feet away. "The angel over there." Gourry saw an angel, all right. His eyes widen to see a beautiful redheaded angel. She was moving her hips to the music and actively jumping around without a care in the world. Grabbing an apple from the wagon, he walked straight to the angel, not caring of the other dancers.

"There was… something strange and familiar about him, Lina-San." Amelia muttered as she took another glance at the man in the mask. He was intently staring at her still. "I can't shake the fact that I met him before."

"Great, you've been out in the real world for no more than 15 minutes and you've already got a stalker." Lina rolled her eyes. "And what do I have? Sore feet and an empty stomach-"

"Here." Lina blinked when a bright red delicious apple appeared in her face. She looked up and saw a rather tall man standing in front of her. Dressed in shining armor and long blonde hair, she could tell that he was a knight from the large sword at his hip. And not only that, Lina's entire face bloomed red, he was very handsome. When she didn't do anything, he took her tiny hand from the side of her body and opened her hand between them.

"It's a present." Gourry chuckled softly. He placed the red fruit in her hand. "It matches your pretty hair and eyes." He whispered. Lina's eyes widen at his statement, she looked away nervously and scratched the end of her chin.

"T-Thank you… um…" She opened her mouth to say more but the Knight turned his head around just when the song changed.

"I love this song! Let's dance!" Gourry exclaimed. Lina yelped when he grabbed her hand and began to twirl her around on the stone ground. Was she dancing with a man? Nay, Lina stared at the male with a big blush; she was dancing with a Knight in shining armor. As Gourry forced Lina to dance with him, Zelgadiss was too busy watching Amelia clapping her hands to the new song. He continued to watch her until a loud announcement broke his train of concentration.

"BRING THE MAN WITH THE BEST MASK AND THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN TOWN UP HERE!" One of the musicians announced in the middle of the song. Zelgadiss's eyes widen when a bunch of hands grabbed and pulled him to the center.

"What the hell- THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS!" He was about to leave until the girl he was admiring was suddenly pushed in front of him.

"Ah! L-Lina-San!" Amelia waved her arms above her head in panic. But Lina was busy dancing with her Knight.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" The crowd around them began to cheer aloud. Amelia and Zelgadiss jumped at their request and looked at each other nervously. A wild blush appeared on both their faces.

"A-Absolutely not! I will not kiss a complete stranger!"

"She's right! This is highly inappropriate!" Zelgadiss and Amelia shouted back at the growing crowd.

"But if you two don't kiss, the festival was all for nothing!"

"You must kiss or you two will bring an eternity of doom to our kingdom!" The townspeople explained. The two exchanged looks again. Zelgadiss blinked when Amelia released a soft sigh and took a step towards him.

"If it's for this kingdom, I will do my duty." She whispered and grabbed him by his cape material. His eyes grew as big as plates when she pulled him down to her level, Amelia gulped and kept him close as she stared at him. He stared back. They stood there for a long while until Amelia cleared her throat nervously.

"Aren't… Aren't you going to take off your mask and let me kiss you?" She asked softly. Oh shit, Zelgadiss mentally cursed. Just when he thought he was going to get a free kiss too… Whatever, it was time to leave anyways.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" The townspeople began to shout. Zelgadiss glanced quickly through the crowd and found a path that led him straight to where his horse was located. Placing a firm hand on her back, he tugged her forward making her blush.

"This is my real face." He said to her just before he slipped his hand between their mouths and pretended to kiss her romantically as he dipped her. Her eyes must have grown ten folds. She tried to push away from him but he kept her from moving. The townspeople screeched in happy celebration and threw their masks into the air. Just as the masks were falling from the sky, Zelgadiss slammed his free hand onto the stone ground. The earth beneath everyone's feet began to shake, the musicians stopped playing and the townspeople stopped dancing. Lina and Gourry looked away from each other finally. Suddenly, dozens of large spikes stuck out of the ground. The people screamed in horror as the ground split open and shook violently. Amelia stared with shocked eyes as the townspeople flee from the danger, she gasped when the man grabbed the ends of his hood and drew it off his head. She can see that it really was no mask. Now, she can see the true monster without its disguise. She gasped when he grabbed her small wrist and pulled her behind him, dragging her as he walked away from the scene.

"L-Let me go!" Amelia screamed. She scanned around the area and spotted Lina dodging the spikes from slicing her open. "LINA-SAN!"

"AMELIA!" Lina shouted after her. She jumped in the air and levitated towards them. "YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY, YOU PERVERT!" She summoned a large ball of fire between her hands and threw it over Zelgadiss's head. Zelgadiss stopped in his tracks when a wall of fire prevented him from leaving.

"Gourry!" Zelgadiss turned his head to the side. Gourry was hiding behind a wagon of fruits. "Take care of her!"

"Do I have too?" The blonde whined.

"Would you rather die by her hands or MINES?" Zelgadiss snarled. Gourry sighed aloud and hung his head.

"I really liked her too." He pouted and stepped away from the cart. Lina let out a soft gasp when Gourry stepped between her and Zelgadiss. He grabbed the handle of his sword and released his steel blade.

"But, what…" Lina landed on the ground and stared at him in disbelief. Gourry gave her a wearily smile.

"Sorry but this is for true love." He told her. Nearby, Amelia had heard him and looked at Zelgadiss.

"True love? What about true love?" She questioned. Zelgadiss snorted, he casted an air spell and blew away all the fire.

"It's none of your concern." He muttered and tugged Amelia forward. As they quickly left the scene, Lina growled at Gourry with fiery eyes.

"You deceived me from the very start!"

"But I didn't-"

"You used my heart to get close to your objective! To kidnap the Saillune Princess!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about-"

"Don't think you can fool me again!" A black aura developed around Lina's body, she released an angry snarl as she threw every possible fire spell at Gourry. "FOOL ME ONCE, SHAME ON ME! FOOL ME TWICE, SHAME ON YOU FOR BEING AN IDIOT!"

"This chick is crazy!" Gourry yelped when his bottom got singed with fire. He miraculously was able to dodge her spells and got close enough to swing his sword. He hit the stubby end of his sword handle into the back of Lina's neck, stunning her unconscious. She fell to her knees and dropped on the ground. As she did so, an exquisite dagger made of large jewels plopped out of her blouse. Gourry took the dagger and looked it over. It was a dagger specifically made for the Saillune Royal Army and judging from the masterwork on this one, this would be given to a General. Gourry glanced at the dagger, then at Lina. If she's a General for the Saillune Army then… that other girl that Zelgadiss took must be the Saillune Princess!

"Uh oh." He sweat dropped. Did he and Zelgadiss just do something really naughty? He blinked when he heard loud commands nearby. Gourry grabbed Lina by her waist and carried her over his shoulder. They already caused a lot of destruction for the town, he's not about to make the problem worse by leaving a witness to the missing Princess case!

* * *

"Unhand me this instant!" Amelia was making it quite difficult for Zelgadiss to sneak out of the town quietly. It took forever for her to get on top of a horse and longer to keep her up there. Now, they were trying to sneak out but she would not shut up!

"SHUT. UP." Zelgadiss covered her mouth with his hand. Amelia was sitting in front of him on the saddle; she glared at him with rows of tears falling from her eyes. "If you want to make it out alive, SHUT UP."

"Zel!" Gourry finally caught up to him in his horse. Amelia's eyes widen to see her best friend laying unconscious on top of the man's lap. "The town is being surrounded by the Royal Army, we need to find a way out-"

"You hurt Lina-San! You hurt her!" Amelia raised a fit right when Zelgadiss's hand left her mouth. "YOU HURT MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Gourry, why are you bringing her?" Zelgadiss hissed as he pressed his hand hard over Amelia's lips.

"We're doing something REALLY bad, Zel. We need to let these chicks go, RIGHT NOW." Gourry told him suddenly. "These girls aren't ordinary girls!" Zelgadiss blinked at his response.

"What?"

"Look!" The blonde in the shining armor pulled Lina's body up and opened her blouse. With Zelgadiss's hand covering her mouth, Amelia released a loud muffling screech when Gourry reached into her blouse.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zelgadiss asked with a big sweat drop. Gourry moved his hand inside of Lina's top, feeling around for something.

"Where is it? I put it back in here, didn't I?" He muttered and slipped his hand under Lina's bra. "Maybe it's here?" Gourry cupped her right breast and pouted slightly. "No, that's not it… although she's kind of small-" A big fist slammed against Gourry's face, sending him off his horse. Zelgadiss looked next to him. Amelia said something inaudible under his hand, her fist still in the air.

"What was that?" He removed his hand.

"I said, I'm saving your life. If Lina-San were to have awakened, she would've done something more worse than that." She snorted and crossed her arms. "You pervert."

"O-Ow…" Gourry rubbed the side of his face and stood up from the ground.

"You deserved it." The Chimera grabbed the reins to his horse. "Come on. If we hurry, we can flee from the east exit of the town and be at the castle by lunch."

"Great! I'm starving." Gourry climbed onto his horse and positioned Lina back on his lap. As they rode their horses out of town and into the dark forest, Amelia frequently glanced at Lina. Lina-San, Amelia mentally called her, please wake up!

* * *

"W-Whoa…" Lina opened her eyes. "What the hell..?" She looked around and found herself moving for some reason. No, not moving. Falling. She was falling down a big tunnel with objects floating around her. Lina watched as a number of grandfather clocks rang near her.

"Um… where am I?" She looked around and blinked when a large mirror floated in front of her. She was not wearing the same clothes, she was wearing a blue sun dress with a white apron and black flats. Lina cleared her throat carefully.

"Well, blue is not my color but its better this then naked." She told herself and looked down the tunnel. "What if I should fall right through the center of the world and come out the other side where people walk upside down?" Laughing to herself, Lina shook her head and leaned back, her arms crossed behind her head.

"Oh well, can't do anything but wait until I reach the bottom." She sighed and slowly floated down. It felt like a lifetime until she reached the bottom of the tunnel. Lina landed gracefully on her feet and found herself in a middle of a forest. It looked like the dark forest that surrounded the Saillune Kingdom. Her eyes widen to hear a soft humming sound echoing through the forest. She stepped into the clearing and scanned around her as the humming got louder.

"Where is that sound coming from?" She blinked when the humming stopped and instead heard loud breathing coming from behind a curtain of green leaves. Poking her head through the leaves, Lina saw a man laying in the grass in the middle of a dark cave-like den, he was wearing black robes and his arms were crossed behind his head. His hair was cut to his shoulders and it was purple. Lina tilted her head to the side and stared at the man. Was he the one who was humming?

"Come in. Come in, Lina-Kun." Lina was suddenly pushed into the den. When she looked back at the man, he was gone. She gasped when an arm wrapped around her neck and she looked next to her.

"We mustn't luck in doorways. It's rude, you know." It was the man. "One might question your upbringing." He said with a smile. Lina blinked a few times as he chuckled and released her.

"Um… how do you know my name?"

"That's not important, Lina-Kun." He replied with his eyes shut. Lina looked at him confusingly when he lifted an apple to her and smiled. "You must be hungry. Have an apple."

"Thanks…" Lina grabbed the apple from him. She looked at the red fruit. Why are apples being so significant in her life, right now? That Gourry-guy gave her an apple and now, this guy is giving her an apple. Weird, Lina shrugged her shoulders and took a big bite of the forbidden fruit. It was delicious though. She didn't notice the stranger's smile grew slightly bigger as she kept biting into the apple.

"Anyways, what is important now is that you need to help me get out of here." He told her when Lina finished the fruit.

"Why?"

"That's because I am trapped here, don't you know?" The man snickered.

"Trapped? Well, if you're trapped here then aren't I trapped too?" Lina pointed to herself.

"Of course not, you are in a dream." Lina yelped when the stranger vanished before her eyes. "You can leave whenever you want." She turned around quickly and he was standing behind her with a big smile. For some reason, he had cat ears on top of his head of hair. "But that's if I tell you how to leave."

"Okay, how do I leave?"

"Haven't you ever played this game before, Lina-Kun?" The man let out a heavy sigh. He shook his head. "You need to help me get out of here first before I can let you leave."

"I've got a better idea." Lina smiled. "You tell me how I leave and then I'll help you."

"How do I know you are not just going to leave me?"

"You just have to trust me." The redhead giggled. The man with cat ears pouted slightly, his tail poked out of his robes and touched his chin like it was another set of hands.

"Alright, then." He nodded and turned around. "Follow me." She followed him out the den and stepped back into the forest. But instead of the going back to the forest, they were at a road split. One road was towards a big white castle that looked liked the Saillune palace and the other was to a black castle with lightening clashing behind it. The man pointed to the left where the Saillune palace was.

"If you want to leave, I'd go that way." Then he pointed to the road that was going to the right. "But you can leave that way too."

"Great." Lina nodded and turned to the left road. "I'll be leaving-"

"Not so fast!" The man stopped her from leaving. "You need to help me, remember?"

"Right, how do I get you out of here?" Lina asked with her arms crossed.

"Well…" The cat man gave off a sly smile. He snapped his fingers and suddenly, they were standing back in his den but between them, there was a big cauldron full of bubbling tar-like liquid. Lina sweat dropped to see the man wearing a black witch's wardrobe. He released a loud crackling laughter and began to fling a ton of weird animal parts into the cauldron.

"Foot of the March Hare… Tongue of the Mad Hatter… and the left EYE of the White Rabbit!" He screeched as he threw it into the liquid. Stirring the tar with a wooden paddle, he looked up at Lina with a crazy smile.

"Now, here's the deal-"

"I don't remember agreeing to a deal." Lina raised an eyebrow.

"You can help me out of this trapped dimension by NOT bringing the Princess and the Monster together." His cat ears wiggled wildly. Lina blinked a few times.

"Excuse me?"

"You know," He waved his hand over the brewed cauldron and an image of Amelia and Zelgadiss appeared in the black liquid. "The Saillune Princess and the Chimera Monster." Lina stared at the man strangely. She glanced from the two faces in the liquid and then back to the stranger.

"Are you telling me that these two are going to be together?" She watched as the man stirred the pot contents carefully and breathed into the steam.

"Yes. These two are going to fall in love with one another very soon." He raised an eyebrow when Lina let out a loud laugh and shook her head.

"Look, guy, I know Amelia is still a kid but she's not going to fall in love with a monster-"

"Don't fall for the same mistake that the Monster fell for, Lina-Kun." The stranger opened his slit eyes and showed off his amethyst orbs. "Do not be deceived by appearance alone, he is not the monster that you think he is." Lina pouted slightly, she crossed her arms and looked at the man carefully.

"Why do you want them apart?"

"I simply don't want Princess Amelia to be with a Monster. Do you?" He questioned her with a smile. Lina stared at the stranger; she lowered her ruby eyes to the image of Amelia and frowned. All her life, Phil was pushing her to fall in love with a Prince and now, destiny is going to make her fall in love with a Beast. She deserved more than that. She deserved to fall in love with her Knight in shining armor. She deserved true love.

"So, I keep the two from falling in love with each other, what's it to you?" Lina asked. The man smiled.

"The Chimera is nearing his end too. Approximately the same time when the Princess of Saillune is expected to fall in love before her birthday. Once the Chimera reaches the end of his curse, I will have enough powers to get out of this world and…" His eyes lit up. "I can remove the spell that is on Amelia."

"You can do that?" Lina's eyes widen.

"Of course I can." The man snickered. His tail rose from under his robe and he tickled the tip of Lina's nose. "I can remove any spell that I created." He cringed when Lina angrily swiped his tail and tightened her grip.

"YOU PLACED THAT SPELL ON AMELIA? YOU'RE THAT STUPID WARLOCK?"

"You really shouldn't blame me, Lina-Kun. It was the King's fault for not inviting me." His tail disappeared from her grip and he continued to stir his pot. He saw her fiery glare and smirked. "Are you going to help me, Lina-Kun?"

"I'd rather have my best friend fall in love with a monster and live happily ever after then help the REAL monster out of his cage." Lina snarled. The man sighed loudly and shook his head.

"That's too bad." The redhead turned away from him and began to walk away. "I was also going to give you a cure to prevent your untimely death but I guess you'd rather watch your best friend's wedding from heaven." Lina froze solid. She slowly turned around and glared at him.

"What untimely death?"

"The apple, Lina-Kun." His twisted smile widen. Lina gasped softly and looked at the grass near her feet. The apple core she had thrown to the ground was suddenly black with blood-like liquid leaking from it.

"You… You poisoned me."

"Not poison." He smiled. "Curses just like the ones I put one on Amelia and Zelgadiss." Lina grinded her back molars and her hands gripped into tight fists.

"What kind of a curse?" When he didn't say anything, she rushed over and grabbed the man by his collar. "TELL ME!"

"Just another curse that revolves around true love." He snickered. "You seem to have a very big problem in that region so I figured that I can help you-"

"HELP ME BY PLACING A CURSE ON ME?" Lina shoved him against the cauldron, some of the liquid splashed out.

"All you need to do is get true love's first kiss by the stroke of midnight on Amelia's birthday or you will die."

"T-True love's first kiss?" Lina blushed wildly. The man nodded childishly. "But I don't love easily!"

"That's the point." He snickered. "It's an impossible task for you, which is why I did it!"

"And you said you have a cure?" The redhead questioned.

"Of course! I do not simply make curses and forget about the solution. That would make me a half-ass Warlock." The purple-haired Wizard scoffed.

"GIVE ME THE CURE-"

"Not until you do your part in the deal, Lina-Kun." His eyes slightly widen just like his grin. "If you don't keep Princess Amelia and Zelgadiss Greywards from falling in love with each other by the stroke of midnight on Amelia's birthday, YOU WILL DIE IN THEIR PLACE." Lina finally swallowed a nervous wad of spit, she let go of the Warlock's clothes and took a few step back. Prevent her best friend from falling in love by her birthday and watch her slip into a deep forever sleep until her true love appears or allow her to fall in love with the Beast but that would mean her own death. Unless, Lina bit her lip, she falls in love herself.

"That's impossible." Lina slapped her forehead. She never experienced love so how is she going to fall in love in just 2 weeks? Unlike Amelia who will fall asleep after the 12th ring, she is going to DIE. In addition, she asked around and DYING is NOT a trend these days.

"Okay." The redhead said through her clenched teeth. "I'll… I'll do it."

"That's the spirit, Lina-Kun." The Warlock leaped to his feet and snickered. "You better hurry and start your terrible schemes to break these two apart." He pushed her out of his den with his cat paws placed on her buttocks.

"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE PUTTING THOSE PAWS, YOU PERVERT." Lina reached around and yanked at his cheek. The man giggled, he withdrew his hands and stuck his tongue at her.

"But I'm just a cute kitty cat."

"You are a perverted Warlock who is obsessed with placing curses about true love." Lina grabbed both his chubby cheeks and pulled them far apart. "YOU ARE NOT A CUTE KITTY CAT."

"Since we got that out of the way," He dematerialized from her hold and appeared right behind her, Lina's eyes widen. "I trust you will hold onto your part of the bargain because I certainly don't want to barge into a birthday party and not have anything go the way I planned." His lips whispered behind her ear. "Nobody wants an upset party guest. Especially when it's a naughty Warlock who's specialized in curses about true love."

* * *

_AN: I don't own Slayers and Disney! All quotes, song lyrics, and scenarios that 'seem' familiar are all by the great minds at Disney!_

_Disney movies that I used already: Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast, Little Mermaid, Mulan, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and Alice in Wonderland. See if you can recognize the scene!_


	2. Chapter 2

Lina opened her eyes finally. She sat up in the dark cell and looked around.

"Where am I?" She was sitting in a small cell that had iron bars and nothing else. The last thing she can remember, she was fighting with that blonde-haired man and suddenly falling down a tunnel where she met a man… But, Lina rose to her feet and went to the bars, thank goodness it was a dream. Grabbing the iron bars in her hands, she checked its thickness and smirked. This was too easy, she can just blast her way out of here with her magic.

"Lina-San." Lina blinked and turned her head. She spotted the Saillune Princess was sitting against the wall with a smile. "You are finally awake. I was trying to wake you for the past hour. Are you hurt?"

"Not as much as I'm going to hurt those two fools." The redhead snorted and kicked the bars with her boot. "GREAT. I've got the Saillune Princess kidnapped. There goes my career and reputation."

"Don't worry, Lina-San. This is not your fault." Amelia said as Lina sat down next to her. "We will be out of here in no time. I'm sure the townspeople has seen us being captured and they are looking for us this very minute." Lina looked at Amelia with half-lidded eyes, she sighed and hung her head forward.

"Look, I didn't talk to your Dad for permission."

"Huh?" Amelia kept her smile on her face.

"I SAID, I didn't talk to Phil about letting you out the castle." She said loudly. "I… I SUGGESTED it to him but he declined and well…" Lina met with Amelia's wide eyes. "You were crying! What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't let you keep crying over your terrible cooped-up life and so, I figured that… one day outside of the palace will make you happy."

"So, you mean…" Amelia blinked a few times. "DADDY DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING?"

"Yeah…" Lina chuckled nervously. The Princess stared at her best friend and eventually, she gave off a slight giggle and smiled.

"It's alright, Lina-San. I already knew."

"How-"

"I know my father." She told her, "And I know Daddy would never allow me to leave the palace grounds." Lina frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry, Amelia."

"Don't be, Lina-San. You gave me the best day of my life." Amelia said happily before looking around her. "Well… before we got kidnapped." Lina smirked and wrapped her arm around the Princess's shoulders. They blinked and went on their feet when the door to the cell room opened. Opening the door, Gourry poked his head inside and smiled with a big trey of food in his hands.

"I've brought lunch-"

"YOU GET ME OUT OF HERE, YOU DOUBLE-CROSSING HEART-PLAYING FOOL!" He yelped when Lina threw a stone at him from behind the cell. "YOU GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW OR I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I GET A CHANCE!"

"But you'll kill me if I let you go anyways…" He whined from behind the door.

"NO. I PROMISE TO NOT KILL YOU IF YOU LET ME GO." Her fingers crossed behind her back. Amelia sweat dropped as Gourry looked at Lina carefully. The redhead smiled innocently with a golden halo floating over her head. "Won't you please let us go, pretty please?" She asked adorably as her eyes batted at him. The blonde knight scratched the end of his chin and pouted.

"I don't know… You're a really powerful sorceress and Zelgadiss specifically said to not let you go or you'll kill us-"

"Do you really want to listen to what ZELGADISS said or do you want to leave a helpless beautiful maiden in here?" Lina frowned with big puppy eyes. "Pretty please?"

"I don't know… You're kind of scary too-"

"SCARY? I'M NOT SCARY." Gourry slightly closed the door to see horns poke out of Lina's forehead.

"Lina-San, please." Amelia pulled Lina back and patted her shoulder. "Please calm down and let's oblige to what the kidnapper says."

"I'm not a kidnapper-"

"Then why are we in cells?" Lina snapped at Gourry. The blonde sighed and reached into his pocket, he took out the prison keys. Placing the trey of good on the ground, he walked over to the cell door and shoved the end of one of his keys inside. "Your letting us go?" Lina blinked a few times as the so-called kidnapper turned the key and the cell door gave out a loud snap.

"I'm not a kidnapper. I'm a knight." Gourry told them and opened the door. "I'm just helping my best friend to find his true love." Lina walked past him while Amelia looked at the man carefully.

"What do you mean by find his true love?"

"Well…" He opened his mouth. Amelia and Gourry stared at each other for a long while. She waited anxiously for his response but he eventually scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "I don't know why we have a big raccoon problem but it's a great food source." Behind them, Lina coughed loudly and spit out the food that Gourry had brought them.

"About true love?" Amelia sweat dropped.

"Oh, that!" Gourry laughed loudly. "Zelgadiss needs to make babies with someone or something like that." He turned his head when Lina threw a raccoon leg at him. "Hey, don't waste food. Raccoon is a delicacy here-"

"Whatever. Now, show me the front door and we'll be on our way-"

"Not so fast!" Gourry rushed to the room door and slammed it closed before Lina left. "I'm not a kidnapper but I can't let you go."

"You obviously don't know your role in this operation." Lina sighed and shook her head. She smirked and lifted her open palm in the air, in front of Gourry's face. "However, that's fine by me because I know mines." Gourry gulped and squeezed his eyes shut when Lina began muttering a spell.

"FIREBALL!" She shouted. A few seconds of silence passed. Gourry opened his eyes and patted himself. He's still alive. Lina blinked a few times, a clueless expression appeared on her face. "H-Huh?" She looked at her gloved hands and tried to release another spell. Nothing came out.

"Lina-San, is it that time of the month again?" Amelia asked softly with a blush.

"NO, IT'S NOT!" She barked and tried it again. "FIREBALL! FLARE ARROW! GAAV FLARE! RA TILT! DUG HALT! ANYTHING!" Lina screamed with her hand still aiming at Gourry's face. "What the HELL happened to my MAGIC?"

"I took it away." A cheery voice giggled from within her ear. Lina turned her head and saw the same man in black robes that was in her dream but he was only an inch tall and sitting on top of her shoulder.

"YOU TOOK AWAY MY MAGIC? WHAT THE FUCK?" She screeched and grabbed the tiny man in her grasp. "AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU OUT OF THAT REALM? I THOUGHT YOU WERE TRAPPED!"

"You certainly are gullible, Lina-Kun." The man released a wide smile.

"Who are you talking too, Lina-San?" Amelia asked with a very big sweat droplet. Lina glanced at Gourry and Amelia, they were staring at her like she was crazy. She looked at the man in her fist.

"Why can't they see you?"

"That's because I'm not here." His tiny hands slipped out and waved in the air. "That and I'm not letting them see me-"

"YOU GIVE ME BACK MY POWERS OR I AM GOING TO EAT YOU!" She shook her nightmare violently around. With dizzy spells for eyes, the cat man released a wearily chuckle and shook his head.

"I can't… dizzy…"

"AND WHY NOT?" Lina tightened her grip.

"Because you're in a curse, remember?" He managed to vanish before she got to throw him against the wall. He appeared on top of her hair and his tail floating above his head. "And I can take away anything that I want, including your magic."

"How do I get it back- STOP MOVING!" She struggled to grab the slippery devil as he dodged her hands.

"True love's first kiss or the demise of a relationship." The man appeared in front of her eyes with a big snicker. Lina glared at him, giving up on catching him. "If you want to live and get your powers back, you better keep those two apart since you are incapable of falling in love-"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" The cat man finally disappeared. "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU PUSSY?" Gourry and Amelia pressed against the wall and watched with multiple sweat droplets as the insane redhead kicked and punch everything in her path to find the 'pussy'.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rushing down the hallway, Zelgadiss stood outside of the room and raised his eyebrow to see Lina thrashing and screaming. When she finally saw him, Lina dumped the empty wooden crate from over her head and crossed her arms.

"So, the Chimera Monster isn't scared to show his face now, is he?" She scoffed. Zelgadiss twitched from her insult and stepped into the room, allowing both Lina and Amelia to fully see his face. He watched Amelia from the corner of his eye as she rushed away from Gourry and behind Lina; she grabbed her friend's arms and kept close. "What do you plan to do? Ask for a ransom from the Saillune Kingdom or kill us both?"

"I have no intentions of doing any of that." Zelgadiss turned his head to Gourry. "Why are they out of their cell?"

"I was going to show them to their rooms-"

"This is NOT an inn, Gourry. They are our prisoners and will remain our prisoners until I finish making a potion to forget this ever happening-"

"If we're going to get our memories erased anyways, you might as well treat us like guests!" Lina said aloud and took a challenging step forward. "I NEVER SPENT A DAY IN PRISON FOR NOTHING AND I'M NOT GOING TO START NOW!"

"PRISONERS STAY IN THE CELL-" The master of the castle blinked when Lina grabbed Amelia and thrust her at him.

"Do you really want to have the sad and frighten Princess of Saillune in this cold, dark, scary place?" Lina said softly with her head shaking. Amelia sweat dropped with big watery puppy-eyes, her bottom lip quivering.

"I promise to be good until you erase my brain." She whimpered. Besides him, Gourry chewed at the end of his handkerchief with wavy tears flowing from his eyes. She was too cute and sad! Zelgadiss stared at the tiny girl with half-lidded eyes. Lina sucked the back of her molars, why was it not working? Usually, when people saw Amelia's begging expression, it only takes a few seconds but this guy… She sweat dropped as Zelgadiss stared longingly at the Princess, even Amelia was starting to look around confusingly. Wasn't this guy interested in Amelia? Or did the Warlock deciphered the future incorrectly? Lina's eyes lit up when he gave off a heavy sigh and looked at Gourry.

"Show these relentless girls to their rooms, Gourry." He is not going to change their minds so rather denying them their request and going through a night of ongoing screams and threats, he'll give them what they want but with consequences. Zelgadiss turned his back to the two celebrating girls only to pause at the doorway. "And give them their duties."

"Duties?" Lina and Amelia blinked in unison. Zelgadiss smirked and looked back at them, his eyes slightly glint in coldness.

"If you want to stay in my castle, I expect something in return."

"That is really disturbing-"

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Zelgadiss screamed at Lina with a burning blush. "Get these girls their uniforms and show them the castle." He barked orders at Gourry and looked back at the worried young women with a soft cynical chuckle. "I can't wait to finally see the floor again."

"And I can't wait to finally get past the cobwebs and dust and the accumulated destroyed pieces of furniture that you threw everywhere!" Gourry cheerfully explained as he pushed Lina and Amelia out of the room.

"But-But-But!" The two ladies looked at each with wide eyes. "WE DON'T CLEAN!"

* * *

Great. Lina snorted. She looked at herself using the cracked full-length mirror in her dark and dusty room. Just great. She was wearing what the house cleaners would wear! An overused long navy skirt with a tasteless white blouse and they had the gull to make her wear an apron!

"Well…" Lina narrowed her eyes besides her. "At least someone is having FUN." Next to her, Amelia giggled loudly as she twirled around in the identical outfit with a mop in her hand.

"I don't know what I'm doing but I'm having so much fun!" She squealed. Lina blew away her bangs from her eyes, she took her broom and began to sweep.

"This. Is. Humiliating." The redhead grinded her teeth together, she ignored her best friend giggling and dancing behind her. "I am a GENERAL of a powerful kingdom. I SHOULD NOT BE SWEEPING!"

"This isn't so bad, Lina-San." Amelia hummed and dunked the end of her mop into the water bucket. "Come on, let's go over there!" She pointed out of their room. Lina sighed heavily and followed the enthusiastic Princess out the bedroom and to the main lobby of the castle.

"OH, COME ON!" Lina's voice echoed throughout the dirty and dusty castle. She pointed to the destroyed furniture and to the accumulating dirt and dust everywhere. "I AM NOT GOING TO CLEAN THIS!"

"If you want to stay in your rooms until Zel finishes his potion," Lina and Amelia turned their heads to see Gourry sitting at the top of the stairs. He took a bite of a cooked raccoon leg in his hand. "You're going to have to clean everything. That's the rules."

"If I had my powers, I'm going to blow you up to the other side of this kingdom!" Lina rolled her sleeves and showed off her tight fist at him.

"Lina-San, please, let's try to make our stay here peaceful and nice, please?" Amelia pulled her back and smiled innocently. Snorting at Amelia AND at Gourry, Lina grabbed her broom and continued to sweep. Gourry chuckled and chewed the pest meat between his teeth, he watched as Amelia happily wet the floor with her broom and Lina miserably moved the dust around.

"The faster he makes that potion, the faster I get to lose my memories of doing this HUMILIATING task. WHEN IS HE GOING TO FINISH THAT POTION?" Lina barked at Gourry, he raised five fingers in the air.

"Five days."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" She dropped to her knees and threw her arms up. "I AM NOT CLEANING FOR FIVE DAYS!" Amelia rolled her eyes and leaned her mop to the wall; she grabbed her cleaning towel in her apron pocket.

"Please, Lina-San, be nice to Gourry-San."

"You're calling him that, now? He is our kidnapper. He does not deserve honorifics! " She gave Gourry another look of her shaking fist again.

"Every person deserves to be shown kindness and respect." Amelia bowed towards Gourry, who bowed back with his head. "Maybe you should start too, Lina-San."

"I will start respecting HIM," She snarled at Gourry. "When I get his respect back." The Princess sighed and shook her head, she went to her knees and began to scrub the marble floors. As the two ladies cleaned the dust away, Zelgadiss stepped out of his room from the tallest tower and looked down at them from the third floor. He leaned against the rails and watched a particular guest humming loudly. This Amelia woman was very enchanting. He couldn't get his mind off her that she was distracting him from making the potion. And that adorable face she was making. Zelgadiss groaned and pressed his overwhelming blushing face on his arm. It was like torture to not pull her into a tight hug! However, he had to be cool! He nodded and looked back at Amelia. He had to remain cool and serious, that is his character.

"So… a mysterious warlock came out of your dreams and placed a curse on you?" Amelia asked with a clueless expression.

"And you need to get true love's first kiss to get out of it?" Gourry finished with his eyebrow lifted. He had moved down from the top of the stairs and joined the girls in cleaning by Lina's persuasion.

"Or I'm going to be dead." Lina told them. She turned her back towards them and lowered her eyes to her working hands. Of course, she did not tell them the ENTIRE story where she can also break the spell if she keeps Amelia and Zelgadiss off each other.

"So, do you have a true love?" Gourry asked slightly sorrowful.

"I never once fell in love in my LIFE!" Lina scoffed loudly and leaned against the dirty wall with her arms crossed. She did not see Gourry give off a goofy big smile and aggressively return to scrubbing. "True love – true SHMUTT! I don't know ANYTHING about LOVE. That and how the hell would I know if a guy is in love with ME?"

"Well then, Lina-San." Amelia threw her towel to the ground and went on her feet. "Let me give YOU a first lesson," She smiled brightly and rushed to her side. "In true love." Zelgadiss blinked from the third floor and left his head from his hand.

"I don't NEED a love lesson, THANK YOU VERY MUCH." The General retracted from Amelia but she grabbed her hands again and pulled her away from the wall.

"If you want to find out if he is in love with you, he'll find his own way to tell you with the little things he'll do." Amelia twirled around the partially clean floor with a grumbling Lina. "Leave you little notes to tell you, you are on his mind!"

"Basically, I have to find a guy who'll do LITTLE things for me and give me notes?" Lina slipped her hands away and placed them to her hips. "BUT I WANT BIG THINGS! AND I DON'T WANT NOTES, I WANT STORIES!"

"Lina-San." Amelia scoffed and took her towel from the ground. "Love has nothing to do with BIG, EXTRAVAGANT, BEAUTIFUL things." She smiled slightly. "It's about… it's about when he wears your favorite color just so he can match your eyes!" Amelia said as she rubbed the tip of Lina's nose with her towel. Lina moved her nose around and glared at her.

"Plan a private picnic by the fire's glow and you know that his heart will be yours forever!" She ran halfway up the stairs and hugged the dirty towel to her chest. "Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey!"

"Plan a private PICNIC?" Lina stuck her tongue out with a grunt. "I'd rather eat at an expensive restaurant!" Amelia jumped on the staircase rails and rode down toward the wet floor.

"Find a new way to show you a little bit every day," She jumped off the rails and yelped when her foot slipped on the water. She fell on top of Lina but threw her arms in the air. "That's how you know!"

"AMELIA-"

"He will take you out dancing just so he can hold you close." She whispered into Lina's ear and pointed to the side. Lina turned her head and spotted Gourry. Her entire face bloomed red. "That's how you know that he's your lo-" Lina wrapped her fingers around Amelia's throat and stopped her from finishing her sentence.

"NOT. ANOTHER. WORD. PRINCESS." She glared with evil burning eyes. Amelia choked loudly and nodded. Lina pushed Amelia off her body and lifted herself off the ground. "Besides, there is another way to break the spell and I'm working on that as we speak."

"O-Oh, than, I guess you will be alright." Amelia stood up from the ground and fixed her clothes. Lina snorted at her, she untied the apron around her waist and threw it to the ground.

"I'm tired of CLEANING. I'm going to get something to eat-"

"Here, Lina." She blinked when Gourry shoved a half-eaten leg of a raccoon to her face. "For you-"

"Don't GIVE me that DISGUSTING rat meat, you… YOU HEART PLAYING IDIOT!" Lina grabbed the bucket of cold water from the ground and splashed it into his face. She threw the empty bucket at his head and turned her tiny aggressive body towards the kitchen. "That's how you know that he's your love- HA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH MY ASS OFF!" She scoffed loudly. Amelia sighed, she walked over to Gourry and helped him off the ground.

"Thank you, Ame-"

"First lesson, Gourry-San." Gourry blinked when Amelia patted his big shoulder and smiled. "Let her cool off first and then be romantic."

"Oh…" Gourry chuckled softly and nodded.

"Lina-San can act very rough and tough but inside, she's just like any other girl." The Princess gave him a clean dry towel from her apron. "She just wants to fall in love and be happy."

"Every girl wants that?" He asked. Amelia giggled loudly and nodded.

"Of course! Every girl wants true love and happiness." She smiled. Gourry returned her smile and wrapped the towel around his neck. Amelia watched as Gourry ran after Lina and sighed. She sat down at the bottom step of the staircase and lowered her eyes to her dirty hands. "Every girl… except for me." Still spying from the third floor, Zelgadiss wrote down everything that Amelia said in his handheld notebook. He shoved the book in his pocket, took one last long look at the sighing Princess, and reluctantly returned to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Saillune castle, King Phil is pacing back and forth in front of his throne. He let out a loud groan as he sat down heavily on the gold chair and hung his head.

"I can't believe my most TRUSTED General has disobeyed orders and now, I have no idea where those two have gone!" Suddenly, the double doors to his throne room burst open and a group of heavily armed soldiers marched in.

"Your highness, we have disturbing news!" One of them screeched. "During our sweep of the kingdom, a local has told us that Princess Amelia has been kidnapped!"

"K-KIDNAPPED?" Phil sprung from his chair. He grabbed the soldier and shook him violently for answers. "WHO TOOK MY PRECIOUS LITTLE PRINCESS AWAY FROM ME? TELL ME!"

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W…." The soldier tried to speak but was too dizzy too.

"Why, King Philionel, it was your trusted General." A cheery voice came from behind the soldiers. Phil looked up. There, it was the man with black robes and purple hair.

"Lina-Dono kidnapped my Daughter?" Phil's eyes widen. "But… That is impossible! Lina-Dono and my Daughter have been best friends for as long as I can remember! She will never do something like this-"

"Oh, but what if I told you that she was under a curse that revolves with Princess Amelia's own curse?" The man walked through the group of soldiers with a smile. Phil watched the mysterious man walk past him and sat down in his throne. "And what if I told you that in order for Lina to get out of her predicament, she needs to keep Amelia from falling in love until her 18th birthday?"

"She would never do that! She knows that Amelia needs to fall in love or she will-will fall into a deep sleep and never be woken from again until her true love's kiss!" Phil shouted. The man nodded with a pout.

"She knows that but she did it anyways."

"But… I don't understand why… why would she do this?" Phil asked softly with hurt eyes.

"Well, King Phil, did you notice anything funny or strange going on with Lina-Kun or Princess Amelia?"

"Well…" The King paced slowly in front of the amused warlock and gasped. "My Daughter mentioned this morning that she had no intentions of ever getting married and Lina-Dono has 'suggested' to allow Amelia a day away from the castle!" He looked at the man and the warlock just nodded.

"It was all a part of the plan, your highness." He got off the gold chair and wrapped his arm around Phil's shoulders. "You seem like a wonderful father and I am sure you are. You taught Princess Amelia how to be respectful to others. Above all else, be respectful towards you. So, where would this disrespect and CHILDISH ideas even come from?" The sneaky man asked softly into Phil's ear. "I know you didn't teach your Daughter to be disrespectful so who would?" He smiled when the King began to shake angrily. "Maybe… a particular single-minded redhead who doesn't know a thing about authority?" Phil let out a loud snarl and turned to his soldiers.

"KEEP LOOKING FOR MY DAUGHTER! LEAVE NO STONE UNTURNED, NO ALLEYS UNEXPLORED, AND LET NO ONE IN THIS KINGDOM SLEEP UNTIL SHE IS SAFE BEHIND THESE STONE WALLS!"

"And about Lina-Dono, sir?"

"WHEN YOU FIND HER, BRING HER IN AND I WILL DEAL WITH THAT CRIMINAL, MYSELF!" He screamed. The soldiers quickly nodded and left his sight in a flash. The snickering Warlock straightened when the King turned his attention to him. "And you. What is your name, wise man?"

"My name?" The warlock pointed to himself. Phil nodded. "Well, if you must know," He chuckled softly and grabbed his wooden staff that appeared magically next to him. "My name is Xellos, an Advisor to your highness."

"That's exactly what I need." Phil smiled. "The position to be my personal and most trusted Advisor is open. Would you care to fill that position?"

"Why, King Phil!" Xellos threw out a loud snicker. "It would be my pleasure!" He bowed down and smiled evilly to himself as Phil called for a Councilman to make this change. Just another step, Xellos stood up and assisted the King around his castle, to his long-term goal.

* * *

"I-I don't understand why we are doing this, Lina-San." Amelia kept watch as Lina tried to climb over the 12 feet high wall around the back of the castle. She looked up at her and nibbled her lower lip. "Zelgadiss-San is making a potion to erase our memories of ever being kidnapped so we don't need to get the authorities out here-"

"And let them get away with kidnapping? Are you going crazy, Amelia?" Lina snorted at her, she let out a soft yelp when her foot slipped but caught herself on the overgrown vines. "I'll return with soldiers and we'll be home in just a couple of hours with the criminals behind bars!"

"Lina-San, are you only doing this because of what happened with Gourry-San earlier?"

"THAT MAN HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING I DO, GOT IT?" Lina threw down a couple of vines. Amelia jumped out of the way and pouted. "Just-Just keep watch and make sure they don't notice that I'm gone!" The red head said as she climbed over the top of the gate. Amelia sighed and walked away, her arms crossed and her face still pouty.

"I still don't see why we have to be such bad house guests when he is allowing us to sleep in nice rooms." She muttered as she walked around the castle. Amelia stopped instantly when she found dozens of dead garden patches everywhere in sight, she gasped and dropped to her knees. Every bush, tree, flower, and stem were dead. Even the dirt, it looked rather dead! How could anybody let beautiful greenery die? Amelia picked herself off the ground and rolled up her sleeves.

"Well, as long as I'm staying here, none of this is going to happen!" She started with the first patch of dead flowers and began to pull them out. When she was finally done with the first row of dead flowers, Amelia sat back on the dirt and wiped her working sweat from her brow. She had a lot more rows of death to uncover but just a little break to recover her strength. As she sat there, staring at the dead plants, she blinked when she heard shuffling.

"It's no use." Someone suddenly said exhaustedly from the end of the garden. Amelia turned her head around and found out who was talking. Sitting on a lonely bench with his back turned towards her, Zelgadiss was hunch forward with his notebook in his hands. "I can't do this…" He looked over the notes that he taken and closed it shut. Walking closer, Amelia quickly hid behind a dead tree and watched the gloomy Chimera speak loudly to himself. He was glaring at his discolored hands now.

"Look at me." He scoffed and lowered his hands. "I'm a monster. I should just give up."

"You need to help her see past all that, Zel." Amelia jumped behind another tree when Gourry appeared next to him, he was stabbing the air with his sword. "You know, be presentable."

"I don't know how." Zelgadiss snorted.

"Well, what did Amelia say?" Gourry stopped sparring and touched the end of his chin. "Don't mind the rats and the roof leaks?"

"That's what the previous owner of the castle said, you idiot." Zelgadiss threw a rock at Gourry's forehead. Gourry chuckled and nodded. The Chimera sighed and laid out on the bench, his right arm pressed against his eyes. "Leave me alone, Gourry. I need to be alone."

"Okay, whatever, you were the one who asked me to come out here." Gourry shrugged and left Zelgadiss's side. Amelia watched as the blonde man returned into the castle and looked back at Zelgadiss. He was sighing and was not budging from his bench. A few seconds later, a number of tiny birds flew to him and perched on top of his arm. Amelia's eyes widen. Those birds seem to like him as he tried to wave him away. They continued to bother him by pecking at his clothes. The Princess turned her head away. Just because he looks scary and mysterious, it should not matter. It's his personality that should matter. Moreover, Amelia looked back at Zelgadiss, the birds loved him even if he looked like a gargoyle and that has to be enough proof that he is not what she believes him to be. She smiled softly when Zelgadiss began to shout at his bird friends and giggled when he waved his arms wildly in the air. Stepping out from behind the tree, Amelia quickly walked over to the bench and sat down while Zelgadiss was still waving the birds away. The tiny birds saw Amelia and quickly flew away by the new stranger. Snorting with a nod, Zelgadiss sat back down and did not notice that Amelia was sitting next to him until he lay down and placed his head on top of her lap. He sighed from the sudden comfort and opened his eyes slowly to look at the sky, only to see Amelia's blushing face.

"Um… H-Hello."

"HOLY- WHAT THE FUCK?" He rowed off her lap instantly and fell to the dirt.

"Oh! Are you alright?" Amelia gasped and knelt beside him but Zelgadiss crawled away from the engaging woman. "Please, I didn't mean to frighten you! Oh no, don't go there!" She warned when his back pressed against the dead bushes with thorns. Zelgadiss blinked and looked at the garden thorns that were poking into his clothes, creating holes. Because of his stone skin, he did not feel the sharp thorns digging against him. "Let me help you." But unbeknownst to Amelia about his skin, she dove right in and grabbed his hands. His eyes widen when the thorns pricked her vulnerable skin.

"Don't… It's okay." He tried to tell her but she continued to try to pull him out. Zelgadiss watched as the dirty Princess successfully pulled him out of the bushes and exhaustedly panted in front of him.

"That… That…" Amelia wiped her wrist over her sweating forehead and grinned at him. "That was a workout!" She waited for a reaction from him. Zelgadiss stared at Amelia's big smile and to her bleeding injuries around her hands. She noticed him staring at her hands and quickly hid them behind her back. "I'm always so careless and clumsy, I forget that there are things that hurt me." She giggled nervously. She quickly turned her back to him and wipe her blood away with her apron.

"Um… Um…" When her blood was wiped clean, she looked back at him and showed off her clean hands. "All better now!" Zelgadiss continued to stare at her hands. Amelia blinked, she swore that she saw a slight sadness flash over his eyes. "Oh! Where are you going?" She reached over and grabbed him by the end of his cape when he turned to leave.

"I'm leaving you your space." He said. Amelia pouted slightly, she kept hold of his cape.

"But don't you want to get to know each other?" She asked. Zelgadiss slowly turned his head and looked at her over his shoulder.

"You… You want to get to know… me?" He questioned with shock eyes. Amelia let out a soft giggle and finally let go of his cape.

"Of course, I do, Silly. We have five days until the potion is done, I should get to know you until then." She sat down on the bench.

"However, you will lose every memory of me so it's really a waste of time-"

"Nothing is a waste of time!" Amelia pointed aloud. "And besides," She took a good look at Zelgadiss and smiled. "I have a feeling that we met before so it wouldn't matter if you erase my memories because I'll just remember you again."

"We met before?" Zelgadiss asked. He reluctantly sat down on the bench but as far away as he can.

"Of course we did!" Zelgadiss blushed at her sudden enthusiastic squeal. "I don't know where but I will figure it out sooner or later." She told him with a wink. The Chimera stared at the friendly girl and turned his attention to the reoccurring blood that was leaking from her hands. Amelia blinked when Zelgadiss grabbed her wrist, she flinched at his touch at first but her eyes widen when a bright light glowed from his hand. As he concentrated on healing her small wounds, Amelia looked up at Zelgadiss's face and smiled. He's not a monster, after all.

"Thank you, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia whispered his name softly when he switched to her other hand. Zelgadiss said nothing but he did nod and that was good enough for her. Behind them, the tiny Warlock, Xellos, poked his head out of the dirt and let out a deep sigh to see Amelia and Zelgadiss sitting next to each other on the bench.

"Where is my stooge when I need her?" Xellos shook his head and quickly disappeared back into the dirt.

* * *

Deep in the woods, Lina panted as she ran through the thick forest. Who knew that magic played a heavy role in her life? She stopped for the fourth time to catch her breath. If she still had her powers, she would just fly over this forest! Better yet, she would just kill Zelgadiss and that stupid Gourry if she still had her powers.

"And that perverted pussy." She remembered. Carefully stretching her body, Lina stuck her nose into a wonderful scent. Her mouth began to lactate as her crazy eyes scanned the area for the wonderful food that created such a scent. Making her way past broken trees and thorn bushes, Lina finally found where it was coming from.

"IT WILL BE NIGHTFALL SOON, BOYS!" A large man wearing a thick ox hide armor and a iron club shouted over his rough companions. "AND ONCE THE KINGDOM OF SAILLUNE HAS SHUT THEIR DOORS AND TURNED OFF THEIR LIGHTS, WE WILL STORM THE TOWN AND PILLAGE!" His men roared with him, lifting their heavy weapons over their heads.

"BY FOR NOW, FILL YOUR STOMACHS WITH MEAT AND CONSERVE ALL YOUR ENERGY!" The Leader pointed his club at the lovely feast of roast pig and piles of cooked cow meat on the table behind him. The group of men was about to charge to the table of food when a flash of red rushed past their eyes and the food had all disappeared. The plates were clean of food and the once succulent roast pig stood still in its bones. Gawking, all of them turned their heads when they heard a loud sigh of relief.

"I was DYING of hunger!" Lina shouted as she patted her round stomach. She turned around and noticed the large men staring at her with their mouths dropped wide open. Lina shook her head and embarrassingly held her petite face. "I am so embarrassed. This must be their first time laying their eyes on a beautiful maiden. Gawking with their mouths open, I am so flattered-"

"GET HER, BOYS!" The Leader shrieked. Lina scoffed and lifted her open palms.

"Now, that's not fair. One beautiful, helpless, maiden against fifty disgusting men is hardly a fight at all." She smirked when they surrounded her. "Unless that beautiful, helpless, maiden is a powerful sorceress- OH SHIT, I FORGOT!" Lina yelped when nothing came out of her hands and dodged the mace that was thrown at her. She leaped into the air and landed perfectly on the shoulders of the Leader, he blinked when Lina patted his baldhead and jumped off his built.

"Bye!" Lina waved her hand at them with a wink and quickly ran away. Hoping that she was finally alone, Lina stopped in a clearing and caught her breath. She gasped when she heard loud rough screaming. They caught up to her! Running in the open, she bit her lip to see the wall of the mountain. She was trying to flee from the bandits that she wasn't looking at where she was going! Lina quickly turned to go the other way.

"HOLD ON THERE, LITTLE GIRL!" The Leader stomped his feet on the ground, his entire crew stood behind him. Lina sighed and rubbed her irritated temples. GREAT. Now, she is REALLY going to have to fight them off. "BE PREPARED TO DIE! SICK HER BOYS!" A dozen of boys ran to her with their weapons swinging. Dodging them and jumping off their bodies, Lina gasped when an iron weapon past her face just millimeters from her face. She dropped to her bottom against the mountain.

"NOW, LITTLE GIRL!" The Boss stood over her with a wide grin. Lina looked at the monster man with curled eyebrows. "PREPARE TO DIE!" He lifted his club above his head with both hands. The redhead gasped, she covered her head with her arms and squeezed her eyes shut. She waited for impact but nothing happened. Opening her eyes carefully, Lina gasped to see Gourry standing between her and the man. Gourry kept the iron mace from moving with his gauntlet, he grinded his teeth together when blood leaked out the cracks from his arm armor.

"Y-You…" Lina stared at the blonde. "What are YOU doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Gourry growled and pushed back the large man. He grabbed the handle of his sword and unsheathed his blade at the bandits. She drew back her breathe when Gourry looked back with a smirk. "I'm your knight in shining armor!" He turned towards the bandits and charged at them. Lina watched as Gourry fought bravely, he was outnumbered but he did not give up. When he tossed to the ground, he quickly went to his feet and struck another bandit with his sword.

"RUN… RUN AWAY!" One of the bandits screamed and joined the rest of them who were running away. Gourry panted and watched them run. He dropped to his knees and kept him from falling down on the ground with his sword. Looking back, he scoffed and let out a soft chuckle to not see Lina.

"Figures…" He shook his head and let go of his sword, dropping face first on the dirt. Gourry groaned slightly when he heard feet hitting against the ground and lifted his face, expecting to see another bandit but it was Lina.

"If that is all you can handle, than you don't deserve to be called my knight in shining armor." She snorted with her hands at her hips. "I need someone who can save me from a million men, not fifty." Gourry smiled slightly and allowed her to pick him off the ground.

"I thought… you left."

"Yeah, well, I was going too." Lina pulled his arm around her shoulders; she kept him from falling by holding his large body against hers. "But Amelia would give me a long lecture if she found out that I left you to die here." Lina pouted annoyingly when Gourry placed his head on her neck, she eventually blushed and blocked her growing smile by turning her head away. However, she looked back at Gourry when he stopped moving. He wasn't dead but his eyes were closed and there was a smile on his face. She sighed and started toward the castle she was fleeing from. Xellos poked his nosy head from within a tree. He drew a big sweat droplet to see Lina holding Gourry protectively. Well, he scratched his chin, the bandits he conjured up was a great idea but he didn't foresee Gourry jumping in and rescuing her. He may have made the two closer by doing so but at least he got Lina to return to the castle, which he intended to happen. Xellos sighed when Lina stole a glance at Gourry and shook his head. He is going to have to remind her of the consequences again.

* * *

Amelia gave Lina a long look while Zelgadiss took Gourry from her and placed his wounded friend on his bed.

"Lina-San." Amelia took her redheaded best friend to the side and pulled her to her level. "Did you thank him?"

"Huh?" Lina blinked a few times. The Princess sighed loudly, shaking her head.

"You didn't thank Gourry-San, did you?"

"Well…" She rubbed the back of her head. "He didn't EXACTLY save my life, the bandits sort of RAN AWAY so he didn't save my life." Lina told her. Amelia stared at her with a big glare and her arms crossed over her chest. She sweat dropped and lowered her shoulders. "FINE. I'll do it if it'll shut your trap."

"Good." Amelia nodded and noticed Zelgadiss putting his healing hands over Gourry's open wounds. "Oh, oh, Zelgadiss-San!" She rushed to his side and stopped him. "You don't need to do that. Lina-San will take care of it."

"I don't have my powers-"

"There is the old fashion way, Lina-San." Amelia shoved a basket of bandages and wraps into her arms. Pushing the confused Chimera out of the room, Amelia smiled innocently as she left Lina beside Gourry's bed. "Zelgadiss-San and I will be out of the way so you can PROPERLY give you're thanks to Gourry-San, okay?"

"Wait, Amelia! Don't leave me alone with this guy!" Lina shouted after her but the door slammed loudly. She let out a loud groan and hung her head. Great. First it was being kidnapped, second it was cleaning, and now, she has to thank a big stupid man for taking a few hits for her. She didn't deserve this kind of humiliation! She is a General, for Cepheid's sake!

"Um… Lina?" Gourry called from behind, making Lina jump. Come on, Lina mentally encouraged herself, it's not like he is a monster or anything. She can tackle this. She is a General, for Cepheid's sake!

"What?" She walked over and set the basket of first aid on the bed. Gourry watched fearfully as Lina proceeded to take off his gauntlets and his chest armor. She noticed his cautious behavior and glared at him. "WHAT?"

"O-Oh, um…" Gourry nervously scratched the end of his chin. "Thank you." Lina's eyes widen from his reply. She slowly lowered her attention back to removing his armor and opened her mouth.

"Don't thank me… I should be the one who should thank you… So-" She gasped when Gourry pressed two fingertips against her mouth, stopping her from thanking him. He smirked and slowly removed his fingers.

"I shouldn't be thanked if I'm just doing my duty." He chuckled. Lina's entire head burned hot, she raised her shaking hands and grabbed the cotton in the basket. Gourry kept a smile on his face as Lina nervously wiped his blood from his arm. He chuckled again when Lina accidently dropped the cotton; she quickly went to her knees and tried to find it.

"Are you falling in love now?"

"What do YOU want now?" Lina snorted at the tiny warlock that was sitting on her shoulder.

"What was that?" Gourry asked.

"Nothing!" She said quickly with a fake smile. "I was… uh… talking to myself!"

"Okay." Gourry smiled and watched her go back down on her knees.

"Look, can you LEAVE?" She hissed softly at Xellos. "I'm BUSY at the moment." Xellos giggled and vanished from her sight. Looking around her, Lina finally found the cotton ball and got up to show Gourry only to see Xellos sitting on top of Gourry's blonde head. "Get off of him!"

"Get off of who?" Gourry blinked confusingly. Lina slapped her forehead. She forgot that she was the only person who can see him. Telling him that she was still talking to himself, Gourry nodded and replied that he does that too.

"Are you falling in love with this Idiot?" Xellos asked again, he poked at Gourry's cheek with the end of his staff. Lina ignored him and continued to clean Gourry's wounds. "If you are, you better be sure that it's love and NOT LUST. The curse will not be lifted if it is lust. You have to be genuinely in love with him or you will die."

"I don't fall in love easily, I told you that." The redhead growled softly. When Gourry looked up, she smiled innocently. "Still talking to myself."

"So you did." Xellos smirked. "But you also said that you are going to keep Amelia and Zelgadiss away from each other." Twirling his staff in the air, a picture of Amelia and Zelgadiss appeared near Lina's head. They were sitting next to each other on the bench and Zelgadiss was healing one of Amelia's hands. Lina's eyes widen.

"When did this happen?" She asked aloud. Gourry shrugged his shoulders.

"Earlier when I rescued you." He thought she was talking about his wounds. Xellos hopped off Gourry's head and on her shoulder.

"Unlike your greedy slimy heart, Amelia is able to look beyond appearances. She WILL fall in love with Zelgadiss and she WILL break her curse that is upon her, well before her 18th birthday. When she does and you are still loveless," Xellos placed his mouth near Lina's ear. "At the stroke of midnight, you will be DEAD." Lina lowered her eyes from the picture.

"Do you really want to die, Lina-Kun?" She kept her mouth shut. Xellos chuckled softly and patted her cheek. "I hope you learned something from this conversation. Keep Amelia and Zelgadiss away from each other or you will suffer for their love." He said and vanished from sight. Lina sighed and finished covering the last of Gourry's open wounds.

"Thank you again, Lina." Gourry smiled as Lina quietly put all the first aid back in the basket. She just nodded and started to walk away to the door. "Hey, if you're not busy with cleaning, let's do something…" He never got to finish his sentence since Lina had already left. Gourry pouted and lay back in his bed, he stared at the ceiling and eventually fell asleep. That night, Lina stared at Amelia's sleeping form from her side of the room. Laying in her bed with her thumbs twirling around each other, she let out a heavy sigh and thought of what the Warlock said. In order to break the spell, she had to keep Amelia from falling in love with Zelgadiss or fall in love herself. Stopping true love from ever happening was not her cup of tea but she refused to die from a simple curse. She turned to her side and slightly glared at Amelia. How dare she fall in love and so quickly too. Lina would do anything to just find her true love and live happily ever after but it was impossible for her to fall in love.

"That's not true." Lina blinked to hear a soft woman's voice coming from the darkness of the room. She sat up slowly in her bed and looked around her.

"Who said that?"

"It is possible." The female voice said again. Leaving her bed in just her pink pajamas, Lina walked straight to the dark corner of the room. As she kept walking, the corner seemed to move farther and farther away from her. Soon, she was sprinting to the dark. "It is possible for anyone to fall in love, even you."

"Who… Who are you?" Lina continued to run. Her eyes widen when bright light began to slip out of the cracks of the corner, she stopped running and turned around to go to her bed, but was surrounded by the darkness of the room. That was when a hand appeared in front of her, it was glowing and reaching out for her. She looked at the hand carefully before taking it. Lina gasped as the glowing light traveled from the hand to her entire body. She didn't know how but she was standing in the middle of a swamp and in front of her, a beautiful tall woman with long blonde hair wearing a white gown smiled.

"It is possible for you to fall in love, Lina-San." She told her and wrapped her shoulder with her arm. Guiding her through the dirty swamp, Lina stared at the tall woman with wide eyes. "You just need to really dig down deep inside yourself and find out what you need." She said as she poked into Lina's chest.

"Find what I need?" Lina blinked a few times. "You mean money?" The woman sweat dropped.

"No. I mean something else-"

"Fame? Power?"

"Okay, you are a tough one." The blonde chuckled wearily and grabbed both of Lina's shoulders. "Look, listen to me, very carefully-"

"Who are you, by the way?" Lina asked, she looked over the woman carefully.

"I'm Filia, your fairy godmother. Now, listen to me, we don't have much time." Filia, the fairy godmother, shook her gently. "You need to find out what you need, Lina-San. Dig deep into yourself and try to figure it out-"

"Money." Lina said quickly. The fairy godmother groaned slightly, she turned her attention around her and bit her lower lip to see the swamp getting darker.

"Oh no, he knows I'm here." She gasped and looked back at Lina. "Lina-San, money doesn't have soul and it doesn't have a heart. You need to have some self-control and-and find out who YOU are-"

"I'm Lina Inverse, General of Saillune's Army-"

"Listen to me, Lina-San!" Filia shook her again, Lina met with her gold eyes. "Don't believe in him and believe in yourself. You can fall in love and you can live happily ever after, you just need to find out what you need." As the swamp began to disappear and they were slowly being engulfed by the darkness, Filia gave Lina a gentle smile and touched her cheek.

"What do you need, Lina-San?" As the darkness enveloped the beautiful fairy, Lina drifted backwards in the dark and she looked around her.

"Yes, Lina-Kun." Her eyes widen to hear the evil Warlock snickering. "What do you need?" He asked. Lina screeched when a hand wrapped around her ankle and pulled her down into a twirling green hole. She tried to swim out of the hole but kept pulling her down deep into the warping tunnel. Her eyes widen to see dead humans floating past her. People she knew, people she saw, people she killed during battle. They were floating into the tunnel while she was trying to get out. She screamed for anyone to rescue her but no one came. The souls around her pulled her deeper into the hole, screeching her name and touching her body. Lina shook her head, screaming and trying to swim away with all her might. She doesn't want to die! She doesn't want to die!

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Lina screamed and sat up in her bed. She panted heavily and quickly. She was back in her room, under her bed covers. Pulling her knees against her chest, she hugged her shaking body and began to weep. It doesn't matter what she needed, she just doesn't want to die. Watching from the dark corner of the room, Xellos smiled and looked next to him. He had an arm wrapped around Filia's shoulders, a hand pressed against her mouth and his tail rubbing on her neck.

"Did you really think, Filia-San, I would let you sabotage me that easily?" He whispered into her ear. Filia glared at him and pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"True love will prevail-"

"But only if I let it." Xellos chuckled and stepped back into the dark. "If you try to interrupt me again, I will not hesitate to place a curse on you too." Filia sighed to herself and looked back at Lina. She was still crying.

* * *

_AN: I don't own Slayers and Disney! All quotes, song lyrics, and scenarios that 'seem' familiar are all by the great minds at Disney!_

_Disney movies that I used in this chapter: Alice in Wonderland, Beauty & the Beast, Aladdin, Cinderella, Enchanted, Little Mermaid, Hercules, and Princess & the Frog. See if you can recognize that scene!_


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia released an exhausted sigh and wiped off the collected sweat from her forehead. This was not fair! She has been cleaning nonstop without any breaks and Lina, who SAID she was going to HELP, was sleeping! Amelia turned her angry glare to the side, Lina was laying on the couch with her legs up and her mouth wide open. Her snoring echoed the entire room. Amelia pouted angrily. Her entire body was tired and weak too! Speaking of Lina, Amelia touched the end of her chin, she has been VERY snappy lately.

"Actually," Amelia recalled. "Lina-San wasn't herself since breakfast." True, since the morning, Lina-San was quiet and did not eat like her usual self, granted it was raccoon and deer meat. It was strange, she was perfectly feisty and rude last night, but now, she is completely changed. Oh well, Amelia shrugged her shoulders and stood up from the clean floor, she must be going through a phase. Amelia looked out the large window and sighed. It was almost nightfall; she must have been working for 9 full hours straight. Straightening her sore back, she walked over to Lina's side and took her shoulders.

"Lina-San." Amelia called softly and shook her gently. "Lina-San, please wake up."

"No…" Lina whimpered. "No raccoon meat… Stop…" She pushed Amelia away and rolled away. Amelia groaned, she blinked when she heard loud footsteps echoing throughout the castle and looked at the doorway. Passing by the room, her eyes lit up when Zelgadiss walked by. About to call his name, Amelia stopped suddenly. This morning, Lina told her not to hang around the lonely Chimera because they weren't there to make friends and above all else, Lina didn't trust him around her. But, Amelia smiled big and hurried out of the room, she trusted him!

"Zelgadiss-San!" Amelia called after him. Zelgadiss turned around quickly when he heard her sweet voice, he was carrying a pile of books in his arms. "You walk so fast, Zelgadiss-San!" She giggled loudly when she got to his side. Zelgadiss just nodded with a slight blush. Amelia gasped and grabbed a few books out of his arms, pressing it against her chest. "I'll help!"

"Oh… uh… Thanks." He muttered. Amelia nodded and gave him a big smile.

"Where are we going?"

"We…?" Zelgadiss raised his eyebrow. She just giggled and nodded her head to the books.

"I'll carry these wherever you need them."

"Oh, right…" He turned his body around. "This way." As they walked down the dark hallway, Amelia looked at the books in her arms and picked one. It was a book about the Saillune Kingdom. She quickly put it back when Zelgadiss mentioned that they were going up the stairs. Following him up the long staircase, Zelgadiss came to the top step and grabbed the doorknob to his room. He stopped just when he opened it halfway and looked back at Amelia.

"Give me a minute." He quickly slipped in and shut the door before she had a chance to look in. When she heard loud noises and grunts from the other side of the door, she pressed her ear against the wood and pouted curiously to hear him cursing loudly. Inside the room, Zelgadiss pushed all the destroyed furniture to the dark side of his room and covered it with a tarp. He tossed his dirty clothes into the closet and just as he was moving his destroyed bed out of the way, Amelia poked her head in. Her eyes widen to see the enchanted rose in the middle of the room. She stepped inside and walked slowly to the floating glowing rose. Zelgadiss did not notice her until he heard water splashing behind him and turned around.

"It's wilting beside it doesn't have enough water." Amelia said as she poured water onto the wilting rose with a big smile. Zelgadiss sweat dropped.

"Well, that and it's wilting because I'm running out of time." Taking the pot of water from her hand, he placed the glass case over the wet rose and covered it with a silk cloth.

"Running out of time?" Amelia repeated with her big innocent eyes, she followed Zelgadiss to his working area where dozens of books were stacked around the table. She placed the books in her arms on top of a stack and found a seat on the edge of the table. When he didn't say anything, Amelia tugged her lips to the side and lowered her head, she dangled her legs under the table as Zelgadiss opened a few books in front of him and began to look through its contents.

"Does it involve looking the way you do?" Amelia asked as gently as she could, she looked at him carefully.

"Yes." He answered.

"So…" She lifted both hands to a couple strands of her hair and began to nervously twirl the ends around her fingertips. "If it wilts… what will happen?" The man flipped a page in the book he was looking through. He acted as if he wasn't concerned.

"I will be a Chimera for all eternity." He said calmly. Amelia waited for him to say more but he did not. She bit her lower lip and rocked her body forward.

"What… What do you need to do to go back?"

"I need to accept being a monster." He simply answered. Zelgadiss left out the other parts. Amelia blinked a few times, she tilted her head to the side and pouted.

"How long were you a Chimera?"

"Why are you asking me these questions?" Zelgadiss looked up at her with slightly upset eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to get to know you better." She apologized and got quiet. Zelgadiss released an irritable sigh and turned his eyes to his books.

"I was a monster for 4 long years. Is there any more questions you want me to answer or is that enough information?"

"No…" Amelia whispered. It got awkwardly silent between the both of them. Believing it was her fault for getting him upset, Amelia slipped off the edge of the table and turned her body slightly to him. "I'm going to leave you alone, now. I-I'm sorry to have bothered you." She said quickly and started for the door. Zelgadiss groaned softly and slapped himself on the forehead. Nice going, asshole! You are suppose to get her to fall in love with you, not to hate you! Turning around in his chair, he stood up and went after her.

"Wait." He called her just when she left his room. She stopped and looked back at him. Zelgadiss gulped. She actually stopped. Okay, now what? He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Instead, he sighed and drifted his eyes to the covered case in the middle of his room. Stepping over to the case, he uncovered the enchanted rose to her eyes and took the glass case off. Amelia stared and kept put at his doorway, her eyes widen when Zelgadiss took the rose from the air and held it in his hand.

"It's been awhile since I talk to another person, other than Gourry." He started. "It seems I have forgotten how to be polite." Zelgadiss let out a soft scoff and placed the rose back on the table. "What am I talking about? I was never polite, that is why a curse was placed on me to begin with." He gently touched the ends of one of the rose petals. "And I'm going to stay a monster forever." Amelia watched him with a frown. She lifted a hand to her chest to feel her heart beat and smiled.

"Zelgadiss-San." Amelia rushed over. "Close your eyes." She requested. Zelgadiss looked at her confusingly. She giggled and gave him a big smile. "Just close your eyes." He eventually closed his eyes. Amelia reached over and grabbed his wrists, he flinched at her sudden touch and tried to pull back but she kept her hold on him.

"We take THIS off." She removed his gloves and threw it across the room. "Now," Amelia placed one hand over his chest. "Forget what you see. What do you feel?" She asked softly. Zelgadiss's eyebrows curled.

"My… heart."

"Good." Amelia nodded and let go of his wrist. She lifted her hands and grabbed the back of his neck, he was about to open his eyes but- "Don't open your eyes yet, Zelgadiss-San!" He didn't want to get her more upset and kept them close. Amelia pulled his head down and carefully placed his head above her chest, she giggled softly when the ends of his prickly hair tickled her neck making him blush.

"Now," She was able to control her laughter. "What do you hear?"

"Your heart." And her large breasts touching his chin.

"See?" Amelia gently pushed his head back. Zelgadiss opened his eyes and saw her large smile. "We're exactly the same." She told him. Zelgadiss stared at her gentle smile, he opened his mouth slightly to say something but Amelia didn't let him.

"It's not the outside that should matter." She said with her finger to his lips. "It's what your heart tells you that should matter." Amelia withdrew her finger and placed an open palm over her chest. "And my heart tells me that you, Zelgadiss-San, are a flower that bloomed in adversity which makes you the most rare and beautiful of all." Zelgadiss kept his shocked on the tiny woman. He did not realize he was holding his breath until Amelia looked away and grabbed the glass case from the ground. He took a few steps back and touched his forehead gently. No one ever said such kind and striking words to him before. He could feel his entire head getting light and the weight on his shoulders dropping to the ground, his heart was pounding harder in his chest than it ever did. What is this? Zelgadiss watched as Amelia watered the wilting rose again before covering it with the glass cover. What is this feeling? Watching her walk away from the rose, Amelia gasped to see a balcony and rushed straight to it.

"I love balconies!" She exclaimed and tugged on the handles. Opening the double doors, she rushed to the cement handrails and her eyes grew big in excitement to see the sky slowly turning into night. She could see the town in her kingdom and even her castle far away. Amelia grabbed the rails of the balcony and leaned forward as much as she can without falling over.

"There is my home, Zelgadiss-San!" She squealed and stared at it lovingly. Resting her arms and head on her palm, she released a long happy sigh. "It's beautiful in this lighting." Amelia only turned her head when Zelgadiss came from behind and jumped on top of the rails of the balcony.

"Want to see it in a better view?"

"Um…" Zelgadiss noticed Amelia lowered her eyes to the ground way below her and knelt to his knees. "It's a long way down…" She blinked when he offered his naked discolored hand to her and looked up his face.

"Do you… trust me?" He asked nervously. Amelia smiled and without hesitation, she slipped her tiny hand in his.

"Of course." She told him, Zelgadiss smiled at her response and picked her off the cement balcony. He carried her like a bride and blushed when her arms tightly wrapped around his neck.

"O-Oh!" Amelia gasped and pressed her face against his chest, she held onto him for dear life. Getting a good hold of her, Zelgadiss stood up on the handrail, making Amelia whine and her eyes squeeze tightly shut. She was light as a feather and it was too easy, he concluded when he saw her trying to open her eyes but only to close them quickly. He gave a smirk and lifted his leg up as if he was going to walk into the air. Amelia felt him moving and both eyes sprung open.

"W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screeched but it was too late, Zelgadiss stepped off the rails and they began to fall through the air. Amelia pressed her face against his neck and screamed. Inside the castle, Lina sat up in the couch when she heard Amelia's bloody scream and sprung to her feet.

"Amelia? Amelia!" The redhead called and began to run around the room. "AMELIA!" When she didn't find her, Lina ran out the room and down the hallway. She skidded on the floor when she saw a particular door open. Looking through the open door, there was a very long spiral staircase that went up to the tallest room of the castle. Lina pouted her lips and carefully walked through the door. As she started walking up the stairs, Amelia waited until her body dropped to the deadly ground below. Opening her eyes slowly and carefully, Amelia blinked to see that she was still in Zelgadiss's safe and strong arms. She spun her head around and saw that they were not on the balcony but was floating in midair!

"You big meany!" Amelia turned her angry eyes at Zelgadiss. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to levitate? I thought we were going to die!" She crossed her arms with a pout. Like stepping into a warm shine of sunlight from a blizzard, Amelia's entire body got fuzzy and uncomfortable when she finally heard Zelgadiss's genuine laugh. She stared at him as he openly laughed and smiled. It was not uncomfortable that it made her uneasy but it made her uncomfortable because her heart began to pound in different directions against her chest and a funny feeling was fiddling deep inside of her belly.

"I couldn't help myself." His laughter slowly ceased, Amelia continued to pout but with a biggest blush ever.

"W-Well…" She wrapped her arms around his neck again. "You better make it up and show me the BEST view in the world."

"Of course." Zelgadiss chuckled softly and float away from the balcony with his precious cargo. Stepping into the room, Lina looked around the area and her eyes widen to see the balcony doors open. Floating away from the tower was Amelia cuddled in Zelgadiss's arms.

"AMELIA!" Lina rushed forward. She was about to jump off the balcony when she remembered that she did not have her powers. Fortunately, for her, Amelia heard her and looked over Zelgadiss's shoulder. "YOU COME BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!"

"Oh, look!" Amelia gasped with a big smile. "Lina-San is waving us off!" She giggled and waved her hand to Lina. Zelgadiss sweat dropped to hear Lina let out a loud snarl and several swear words. Dammit, Lina rolled her long sleeves to her bicep and took a few steps back. As long as General Inverse is around, she is not going to let this Bastard win Amelia's heart! Sprinting to the edge of the balcony, she leaped off the rails and flew towards the two. Amelia's eyes widen as Lina came as close to touching the ends of Zelgadiss's hair and began to fall.

"She was so close." Amelia watched the red head fall through the air, screaming as she did. Luckily, Lina's body dropped through the air and into a soft patch of hay that the horses were munching.

"Thank goodness." Amelia sighed in relief. "She should be alright." She told herself and return to cuddling against Zelgadiss's body. Back on the ground, Lina groaned and sat up carefully, she held her head gently.

"Dammit!" Lina scowled and lifted her eyes above her head. Amelia was nowhere to be seen. "I lost them!"

"That's not all you lost." Sitting on top of a horse's head, tiny Xellos smiled with his legs dangling in front of the large horse's eyes.

"You appear at the worst time possible." The redhead groaned and lifted her aching body out of the hay.

"It's a talent." Xellos shrugged with a smirk. She just growled at him and walked past the bewildered animals. Lina limped her way inside of the castle while Xellos reappeared inside the castle, full-size and with his staff in his hand. "You are certainly horrible at keeping people apart, Lina-Kun."

"Maybe you should contribute." Lina snorted, she walked across the marble floor with Xellos behind her.

"That is not how curses work, Lina-Kun." Xellos pointed out. "You keep those troublesome kids from falling after one another and the moment the last petal of the Chimera's rose falls, I'll do my part of the deal."

"You promise," Lina's eyes squinted. "You're going to take this curse off me, right?"

"On the blood stains of my future ex-wife, of course I will!" He wrapped an arm around Lina's shoulders and pulled her close. "Unless you rather die and go to hell?" Lina gulped, she just lowered her face and kept silent. Xellos smirked and as quickly as he appeared, he was gone.

* * *

"Lina?" Gourry entered the living room with his arm still covered in thick bandages. He had spend the entire day resting from the day before and decided to take a walk when he saw Lina sitting on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest and watching the wood burn in the fireplace. He blinked when Lina cleared her throat noisily and raised her hand to her face, he watched her wiping something off her cheeks.

"What do YOU want now?" She didn't bother to look at him.

"Um…" He walked around the couch and sat down at the other end. "Are you alright?" He asked. Lina scoffed and pressed her chin on her arm.

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's just…" Gourry looked at her carefully now. "It looks like you were cry-"

"I'm not." She snapped at him. Gourry pouted his lips to the side and continued to watch her, she grew annoyed with his stare and finally, she turned her eyes to him. "Do you WANT something or are you going to keep staring at me?"

"Well, I wanted to know why you were cry-"

"I told you, I wasn't crying." Lina had it. She stood up from her side of the couch and began to walk away. "You are annoying and I am leaving-" But Gourry grabbed her wrist and pulled her back on the couch next to him. "L-Let me go-"

"Tell me why you were crying." Lina scowled at him, she tried to leave the couch but his strong good arm was keeping her from leaving.

"You big Idiot! Why can't you just let it go and let me leave?"

"Because I care about you." Gourry suddenly said stunning her frozen. Lina stared at him with wide eyes. He cared about her?

"But… we only met yesterday."

"So? People can meet and become friends in a day, why can't we?" He asked with a gentle smile. Nervous and still stunned, Lina looked away from his eyes and back at the burning fireplace. She didn't want to tell him but in the end, he would not leave her alone until she does. She opened her mouth to tell him but Gourry stood up from the couch.

"I know!" He said. "Let's make dinner!"

"H-Huh?" Lina blinked a few times.

"Come on." Gourry grabbed her hand and pulled her off the couch. "I can teach you how to make raccoon stew! It's REALLY good. It'll make you forget what you were crying about."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I WASN'T CRYING!" Lina allowed him to drag her away to the kitchen where he gave her the apron and began to stab the air with the sharp knife.

"I'll cut the meat and you can do the vegetables." She stared at Gourry's big smiled and looked at the apron in her right hand and the knife in the other. Sighing, she put on the apron and grumbled as she did so.

"This is so stupid…" As she began to cut the carrots, Lina noticed Gourry smiling and humming to himself. He was so happy that it was getting somewhat annoying.

"Why are you so happy?" She finally asked.

"Because you're cooking with me." Gourry replied. She blushed slightly, Lina cleared her throat and looked back at her vegetables.

"It's only dinner…"

"Yeah but because it's you, Lina, I'm happy." He told her more specifically. The redhead just nodded and the kitchen got quiet with the sounds of chopping. When Gourry took a quick glance at Lina while she was washing the food under the running water, he smirked to see a soft smile. Whatever he did, Lina noticed him looking and stuck her tongue at him, he got her to forget her tears and replace it with a smile.

* * *

Zelgadiss's feet finally touched the ground. He carefully went on the cement balcony and nudged the end of his chin on the sleeping Princess's forehead, his arms were busy carrying her.

"We're back." He whispered. Amelia opened her eyes slowly. She looked up at him with her tired sleepy eyes and smiled slightly. Zelgadiss blushed at her innocence and carefully dropped her feet to the ground.

"Thank you so much, Zelgadiss-San. I never saw the kingdom in that direction before. It was beautiful." She told him as she held his hands in hers. Amelia raised her eyebrow when she saw him staring at their hands and she looked at them too. Zelgadiss gulped. He never thought that someone like her would hold his hands, especially with his gloves off. She must have read his mind since she moved his hands over her chest and met his stern eyes.

"We're alike, aren't we?" She asked him and waited for a response. Zelgadiss looked from her eyes to their hands and back to her face. He joined her smile.

"I guess we are." He replied. Amelia released a soft giggle and let go of his hands carefully, she walked away to the door. "Amelia." Zelgadiss called before she left his room. She looked back. "I never apologized for kidnapping you and making you a prisoner. I never intended to kidnap you or Lina, I was just in a predicament, and looking the way I am, I had no other choice." Zelgadiss took a few steps to her. "I'm sorry." It must have been the first time he ever apologized to another person. It was refreshing. Amelia shook her head.

"You know, Zelgadiss-San, its okay." She paused and gave him a shy smile. "If you never kidnapped me, I would never have met such a wonderful person like you and…" Amelia blushed. "When I'm with you, I don't feel so alone. I feel safe and I kind of regret getting to know you so well because after all of this, you are going to erase my memories and I will forget this ever happening." Her eyes locked on his. "I really don't want to forget this night with you."

"Amelia…" Zelgadiss gulped. He was too shocked. Amelia tucked her bangs behind her ear nervously and smiled.

"I am rambling now. I-I should leave you alone and see if dinner is done." Amelia quickly said but she stopped when he muttered something back. She lifted her wide eyes at him. "What… did you say?"

"I said," Zelgadiss cleared his throat with a blush. "If it matters, I won't forget this night for the both of us." Amelia watched him turn away and sit in his chair. She smiled to herself as he return to his books and began walking down the stairs. Zelgadiss listened to Amelia walk down the spiral staircase and let out a long and deep sigh. She didn't want to forget him. And he can never forget her, it would be impossible for him to even try. Staring at the abundant of potions sitting on his desk, Zelgadiss reached over and took a vial of the finished product in his hand. He told Gourry that he would be done in 5 days but truthfully, he had finished it in 5 minutes. The liquid in the vial splashed around as he lifted it above his head. He just told him that it would take 5 days because that was when the last petal to his rose will fall. There was only 3 more days left to make Amelia fall in love with him or he will be a Chimera forever.

* * *

Amelia was sitting on the back porch with her elbows bent on her knees and sighed as she watched Zelgadiss and Gourry spar nearby. Her eyes resting on Zelgadiss, she blushed when he looked back at her for the 10 millionth time and smiled.

"You better be peeling those potatoes, Amelia!" Lina called from the kitchen. Amelia quickly grabbed another potato from the box and continued to peel. Her eyes got the best of her and she looked up to watch Zelgadiss. Walking across the kitchen and to the back door, Lina raised her eyebrow to see Amelia sighing and giggling. She stood behind the distracted Princess and placed her hands on her hips. This was getting WAY out of hand, she needs to be more straightforward and blunt this time. Amelia yelped when Lina grabbed her by the back of her collar and pulled her into the kitchen.

"L-Lina-San, I'm peeling as fast as I can-"

"Amelia, listen to me!" The redhead knelt down and shook her friend gently. "Zelgadiss… Zelgadiss is-"

"A gentleman?" Amelia interrupted with a smile.

"Not exactly."

"Cool and so sophisticated?"

"Aside from that."

"He's so wonderful and intelligent and-"

"You are a Princess!" Lina snapped at her suddenly.

"What does THAT have to do with anything-" She blinked when Lina glared at her.

"You are supposed to fall in love with a PRINCE. It's your DUTY to marry someone of your same status or you will make King Daddy VERY upset!" Wagging her pointer finger at Amelia's face, Amelia pouted angrily and turned her eyes away.

"I… I know THAT." She grumbled. Lina kept her long stare until Amelia finally looked back at her. "Okay, okay, Lina-San! I got it! Can you please stop glaring at me now!"

"Good." Lina snorted. "I'm glad we had this talk." She stood up quickly and gathered her cleaning supplies. "I'm going to clean the rest of this floor, call me when you finish making lunch."

"Yes, ma'am." Amelia sighed loudly and watched her friend walk away. Returning to her potatoes, Amelia grabbed the lumpy vegetable and slowly peeled it. Why couldn't she fall in love with anyone else? Just because she was the Princess and she had her duties does that disables her from following her heart? Carefully lifting her eyes to Zelgadiss, who had finished sparring and was already walking over. It was not right, Amelia concluded. She is a person first and a Princess next, she can fall in love with anyone she likes. She smiled when Zelgadiss asked if he could help peel potatoes with her. As he joined her on the porch, Gourry walked past the two and through the kitchen. Stripping off his shirt and showing his sweaty built upper half, he noticed Lina hauling large destroyed furniture out of one room and into another.

"Want some help?" He asked from behind. Lina did not bother to look at him.

"Nope. I can do this on my own." She grabbed a broken table and tossed it aggressively across the hallway. Gourry smirked and walked over, Lina blinked when he grabbed the furniture in her hands.

"But I want to help." He told her. Lina was about to say something but she finally looked at him. He was all muscular and wet. She blushed wildly when he spun his body around, showing off his back muscles as he picked up a broken chair. His pants had lowered from his hips and the top of his boxers showed, her blush continued to grow. What is she doing? Lina quickly shook her head and looked away. She is actually checking him out! Clawing at her eyes, Lina return to her chores and said nothing while Gourry hummed to himself. He picked up the last piece of broken furniture and tossed it out the room, he sighed and patted his hands together.

"So, what's next?" He asked only to see Lina walking away to another room. Gourry pouted and followed her. "You know, I was thinking-"

"That's unusual of you. Thinking." Lina snorted with her eyes rolled.

"I do that sometimes." Gourry chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Anyways, I was thinking, you want to go for a ride this afternoon? There is this REALLY nice place that has REALLY delicious apples to pick."

"A ride, huh?" She snorted. "Sorry, Idiot, I don't 'ride'."

"You don't know how to ride? Well, I'll teach you!" He grabbed Lina by the wrist and pulled her away from the room. She yelped when Gourry dragged her through the hallways and to the kitchen.

"W-Wait! I'm not-" He pulled her past Amelia and Zelgadiss who were still peeling potatoes on the back porch. "Amelia! Help! This fool-" Lina tried to grab Amelia but she missed. "HELP ME!" Amelia and Zelgadiss watched with heavy sweat drops as Gourry dragged the reluctant redhead to the grazing horses nearby. They exchanged looks and agreed it was better to not partake in the affair. Lina did not understand how she got on a horse but she was on one, she let out a loud whine when Gourry lead the horse away from its grazing friends and into the open yard.

"Now," Gourry brushed his fingers through the horse's gold hair. "This is my horse. She is very important to me so please, be very nice to her." He walked around the horse and gave Lina the leather reins. "Keep her steady and gently kick your heels to the side of her body- Not too hard!" He yelped to see Lina lifting her legs in the air. She lowered her legs carefully and lightly, she tapped the ends of her shoes on the horse.

"Okay, you can kick her harder than that." Gourry sweat dropped.

"Well, how hard do you want me to kick her? HARD OR SOFT OR SHOULD I JUST PULL AT HER MANE AND SEE IF SHE GOES?" Lina snarled. Scratching the back of his head, Gourry sighed. This was going to be a long lesson.

* * *

It didn't take too long for Lina to get a hang of it. Couple of falling off the horse's back, screaming at Gourry and yanking at his gold locks, Lina managed to ride the horse around the castle a few times without any trouble. When she pulled at the reins to stop the large animal, it rose to its hind legs and let out a loud neigh from its lips. Lina laughed as it did and petted the horse on its face.

"Atta Girl!" She giggled. Walking over, Gourry gave the animal a carrot while he talked to it's ride.

"So, how about that ride?" He asked with a very handsome smile. Lina pouted her lips; she continued to pet the animal.

"Where are we going?"

"I told you," He gave the horse another carrot. "A really nice place that has really delicious apples to pick." When she didn't answer back, Gourry came back with another offer. "If we get enough apples, I'll make apple pie tonight." The red head glanced at him carefully. He was never going to let down. She sighed loudly with her eyes rolling.

"You better make damn-good apple pie."

"Alright!" Gourry cheered and rushed to the other horses. As he did so, Lina started trotting out of the yard.

"Hey, Zel!" Gourry called as he climbed on top of another horse, Zelgadiss looked up from his potato. "I'm going to my spot with Lina! You should take Amelia to yours!"

"You have a spot, Zelgadiss-San?" Amelia asked curiously. Zelgadiss glared slightly at Gourry, he just grinned at him and raced after Lina.

"It's… not exactly a spot." Zelgadiss looked at Amelia. "It's a place I go to when I need to think." He noticed Amelia staring at him longingly and sighed. "It's close by. Do you want to go?"

"Let me get ready!" She quickly rushed away to her room. Zelgadiss sighed again and rubbed his forehead carefully. He would not call it a spot, he would call it more of a thinking area. Walking alongside of the outer wall of the castle, Amelia followed Zelgadiss. Once they past the castle, Amelia let out a loud exclamation to see a large waterfall just next to it. She never saw a waterfall so big. Zelgadiss walked to the edge of the water and looked back at her carefully when she did not follow him.

"Are you coming?"

"We're," She pointed to the water. "We're going into the water?"

"No, we're going to go behind the falls." He stepped off the edge, only to float above the water. "Are you coming?" Amelia bit her lower lip; she stepped towards him and stopped once the water touched her boots. He saw her hesitation and lifted his hand to her.

"Do you trust me?" He asked softly. Amelia smiled with a nod and he smiled back. Taking his hand, she blushed when her entire body floated off the water. "Now, walk." He instructed and Amelia hesitantly walked next to him. It was like taking her first steps, it was exhilarating. When they got to the rushing waters, Zelgadiss created an air bubble around them and levitated through the falls. Behind the water, a large tunnel led into the mountain with an unlit candle at the entrance. Amelia stared curiously at the tunnel while the sorcerer burned the wick of the candle. He took a few steps into the cave and turned to face Amelia.

"Come on," Zelgadiss handed her his hand again. "We're almost there."

* * *

She let out a loud squeal after taking one bite of the ripe red fruit.

"This is delicious!" Lina continued to munch on the apple in her left hand. She reached into the tree and plucked out another one. "This one looks good too!"

"Pick as much as you want." Carrying the enthusiastic redhead by his shoulders, Gourry held her calves while Lina filled her basket with apples.

"You know," She looked down at him. "You don't need to carry me. I could've just climbed on the tree."

"What if you fall? You'll get hurt." Gourry told her. "Besides, you are really light. It's nothing." He smiled. Lina pouted with a growing blush over her nose. She suddenly heard a loud growl. Gourry chuckled embarrassingly and rubbed his empty stomach.

"Here, take it." Gourry looked up when Lina lowered an apple to his face. When he kept glancing between her and the apple, she growled and shoved the fruit into his mouth. "I SAID, TAKE IT!"

"Mmmmph!" He tried to speak with the apple in the way. Lina rolled her eyes with a big sigh and continued to pick the apples from the tree.

"You're welcome, dumb animal." When she had collected enough apples, Gourry picked her easily off his shoulders and set her on the ground. They sat down against the tree they were picking from and each grabbed an apple from the basket. Gourry munched on his apple while he stared at the other apple trees in the area, he pointed to some and exclaimed how many apples he picked last time. Lina stared at him, half-interested in what he was talking about but more interested in what he was about. She gulped when he smiled at her.

"I made apple sauce last time using the apples from that tree. I thought it was good but Zel didn't like it… Well, he doesn't like apples to begin with so I guess his opinion doesn't count but-"

"What's with you?" Lina interrupted. Gourry blinked.

"Huh? What's with me?"

"Yeah." She took her last bite of her apple and threw it away. "What's your story?"

"My… story? I don't-"

"You know! Like, how did you get to where you are now!" She explained more thoroughly.

"Oh…" Gourry touched the end of his chin and pouted. "Um… I think…" Lina rolled her eyes and grabbed another apple from the basket.

"Don't tell me you forgot your past, you idiot."

"I don't think I forgot it." His smile instant returned. "It's the curse. It's not letting me remember it."

"Curse?" Lina blinked a few times. "You're under a curse too?"

"Yeah. I'm under the same curse with Zel." Gourry told her. Lina's eyes widen. He must have notice since he began to laugh and shake his head. "No, this is what I look like. My body didn't change like Zel."

"How did the curse affect you?" She asked.

"I got dumber!" Gourry grinned and knocked on his temple. "See? Nothing in there." A hollow sound echoed as he continued to tap against his empty noggin. She stared at Gourry for a few silent seconds and looked down at her fruit.

"How… How do you get back to normal?" Her apple rolled around her palm. Gourry tossed his finished apple and grabbed another.

"I can't remember the full curse but… I think," He took a bite into his new apple. "Zel needs to find a girl to fall in love with him and he needs to accept being weird." Lina pouted, so he was only USING Amelia, he technically doesn't even need to be in love with her to break the spell. What an ass.

"So, what happens if he doesn't break the spell?"

"We stay like this. Zel remains a weirdo, emotional, lonely guy and I remain stupid, forgetful, and a big idiot." Gourry shrugged his shoulders. He noticed Lina's long silence and leaned forward towards her. "Are you… ok?"

"Huh? O-Oh, um, yeah… I'm fine." She quickly recovered and smiled wearily at him. Taking a big bite of her fruit, she tilted her head to him and let out a fake giggle.

"See? Just fine." Gourry nodded and leaned against the tree, he sighed as he did so. She didn't know. Lina turned her body slightly away from him and looked to the side. She didn't know that Gourry was under the same curse with Zelgadiss. If Zelgadiss and Amelia do not fall in love and time runs out, Zelgadiss would stay the same along with Gourry. Lina bit her lower lip. Amelia can find another true love and Zelgadiss is not important but Gourry, he will remain a fool forever and it will be because of her interference.

"What?" Lina quickly looked at him when he called her.

"Are you still cursed?" He asked. Lina gulped, she nodded slowly. "How were you supposed to get back to normal?"

"I…" She sighed. "I need true love's first kiss by midnight of Amelia's birthday."

"True love's first…" Gourry tossed his apple core to the side and crossed his arms behind his head. "So, does that mean you never got your first kiss, yet?" He suddenly asked. Lina's entire face burned red, her mouth drew open while her left eye twitched.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Oh, so you did?"

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Lina screeched into his ear. He chuckled wearily as he dug his pinky into his aching ear. Standing up with a loud growl, Lina took a few steps away from the tree and stopped. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked back at him with an annoyed expression.

"Look, I never had my first kiss because no man finds me attractive." She told him. Gourry watched as Lina released a heavy sigh and looked away. "Whatever… There is no sense in telling you anything if you are just going to forget it in the next second." She did not notice Gourry standing up from the ground and walking to her. She gasped when he grabbed her by the shoulders, making her face him.

"W-What are you-"

"That's not true." Gourry pouted. "There are plenty of guys who would want to kiss you. You're really beautiful and you're smile is too. Also, you have a good heart, I can tell." Lina stared at him with shock eyes. She caught herself getting increasingly red and glared at him. Shoving his hands off, she turned her body around and showed him her back.

"Actually, I don't care if I never get kissed. It's an overrated process, anyways. Too much hassle." Gourry was about to say something else until he noticed the horses stealing apples from the basket. As he hurried to stop them, Lina slowly looked over her shoulder and watched Gourry. A reoccurring blush appeared as she tightened her grip around her body. He called her beautiful. Nobody ever called her that. It was always Amelia everyone saw, not her. But Gourry saw past Amelia and saw her instead. He called her beautiful and said that she had a good heart. Good heart, Lina scoffed and looked away from him. Her eyes slightly got hurt. Didn't he mean that she used to have a good heart?

* * *

They were able to reach the other end of the dark tunnel and it lead them outside again but on the other side of the mountain. There was a large lake running across as far an eye can see, there was a small shore line that held several trees and hills. Amelia rushed to the lake's edge, her eyes wide as a newborn.

"This is the edge of Saillune." Zelgadiss said when he came to her side. "Once you cross this lake and get to the other side, you won't be considered a Princess anymore." He told her softly. Amelia stared at the other side of the deep lake; she could not make out any of it. Sitting down under a tree, Zelgadiss crossed his arms and stared into the lake. Amelia kept standing at the river's edge, staring and contemplating. She must have stood there for a long time, staring, since Zelgadiss came over and told her it was time to leave. Looking back before entering the tunnel again, Amelia reluctantly left the place when Zelgadiss called her. It was unusually silent now. Zelgadiss looked at the tiny Princess next to him. That was because she wasn't talking anymore. He tried to think if he may have said or do anything to upset her. They were in the middle of the tunnel when Amelia stopped walking and he stopped too.

"Amelia?" He said her name. She said nothing. "Amelia, are you okay?" Instead of responding to that question, Amelia looked up at him.

"I don't want to be a Princess, anymore." She told him instead. Zelgadiss's eyes widen. "I… I don't want to go back home and live like a prisoner under my father's rules. I want to have freedom and adventure." Amelia started pacing in front of him. "If I go back, I know my father is going to make the walls thicker and have the entire palace watch me 24 hours, 7 days a week."

"He is probably doing it for your best interests."

"If he is looking out for my best interests, he would let me fall in love with any man." She placed her fists on her hips. "And not one of those bossy, greedy, spoiled Princes." Amelia's lower lip trembled and her arms dropped limp to her side.

"So, when I was looking to the other side of that lake… I was wishing how great it would be to know magic and levitate over there where I won't be a Princess anymore." She pressed her back against the dirt wall and released a heavy sigh. "But… by birth, I was blessed by wizards and warlocks, charming me with unnecessary things and showering me with presents, I was destined to be a Princess." It got silent again. Zelgadiss saw her wiping a developed tear in her eye and went to her side, he handed her a handkerchief.

"I would give anything to be exactly like everyone else." Amelia muttered when she missed a tear and it leaked past her cheek.

"You want to be petty and dishonest?"

"Everybody's not like that." She glanced at him. "You're not like that." Smiling wearily at him, she kept wiping her eyes. "I'm glad you're not like everyone else. I trust you with my life, Zelgadiss-San." He opened his lips to reply but nothing came out. Her statement shocked him obviously and he could not find anything in him to say anything back. Taking his hand, she entwined their fingers together and tugged him off the wall.

"Come on, Zelgadiss-San, I'm hungry for lunch." He nodded and quietly walked next to her. When they got to the other side, Amelia looked back at him.

"If it matters," He finally spoke. "I didn't… I didn't know you were the Princess of Saillune until after," Zelgadiss raised his hand and touched the end of her chin. "I got to know how enchanting and charismatic you were."

"Zelgadiss-San…" Amelia blushed slightly. She took his hand on her chin and laid it flat on her cheek. She smiled at him when she felt him flinch. "It's okay." She reassured him. "I don't bite." Zelgadiss got slightly red and nodded. His eyes lowered from her eyes to her plump lips. Oh, how much he wants to swoop her in his arms and kiss those lips of hers. Taking a chance, Zelgadiss brought his other arm and wrapped it around her waist. Amelia's eyes widen at his sudden act but she lifted her hands and wrapped her arms around his neck. They were so close now. After awhile, Amelia gave him a sweet smile and closed her indigo eyes, she gently rubbed her face against his palm. Kiss the girl. That was all his mind was saying. She obviously has feelings for you, his mind spoke, and once you kiss the girl, you will be that much closer to breaking the curse! Now, kiss the girl! Zelgadiss licked his lips carefully and tilted his head too, his hand still holding her face gently. _'I'm glad you're not like everyone else. I trust you with my life, Zelgadiss-San.'_ Amelia's voice echoed throughout his ears. It stopped him. He could not do it. If he kissed her, he will be using her. He was using her for his own good so he can be free of this monstrous form. But, now, he didn't know what he wanted. He stared at her loving face and realized how much he wanted her. He wanted her to be his and not because she could be the one to break the spell, but because his heart screamed for her. Zelgadiss moved his face close, pressing their foreheads together.

"Amelia…" He whispered her name.

"Yes, Zelgadiss-San?" She opened her eyes and looked at him innocently. Not like this, Zelgadiss missed her lips and kissed her cheek long and softly as he could. No matter how much he wanted to be human, he could not bring himself to use Amelia just so he could go back. He cared too much about her to do that to her. Amelia smiled large with a deep blush, her arms tightening around his neck. He pulled away slowly but kept holding her. They stared at each other silently. Amelia raised her eyebrow confusingly when she saw a hint of sadness flash before his eyes and tilted her head. Was he sad? Before she could ask him, Zelgadiss covered it with a smile and moved her bangs to the side.

"Let's start heading back."

"Okay." Amelia nodded and watched as Zelgadiss casted an air bubble around them and they levitated past the falls. She snuggled into his warmth as he levitated in the air and held her all the way back to the castle, her heart fluttering wildly. This was the most happiest she ever been. Dropping her off in the backyard, Zelgadiss took her hands in his and kissed the back of her palms. She giggled when he leaned forward and kissed her cheek again, the ends of his hair tickling her neck.

"Good night, Amelia." He lovingly whispered into her ear.

"G-Good night, Zelgadiss-San." She blushed wildly with a wide smile. The moment Zelgadiss entered the castle through the back door, Amelia released a loud squeal and twirled in the dirt. She fell over and began to roll around, hugging her body as she did so.

"You had fun?" Amelia sat up quickly to Lina's voice and saw her munching an apple against the castle wall.

"O-Oh, Lina-San, I… I didn't saw you there, um." She stood up from the rolling dirt and dusted it off her dress. "How was your day with Gourry-San? I bet it was fun." Lina said nothing. "Um… What are… What are you doing in the dark? So mysterious and… creepy-like?"

"Cut the crap." Lina threw her apple core to the ground and marched straight to her. "I'm not telling you again, Amelia. Keep AWAY from that guy. He's nothing but trouble."

"And, why should I? I can do whatever I want too, can't I? I am the Princess of Saillune and I don't need to listen to you." Amelia said with her nose stuck in the air.

"Dammit, Amelia, I'm doing this for your own good!" Lina grabbed Amelia and shook her lightly. "That guy, Zelgadiss, is nothing but a fraud! He's been playing you for a sap!"

"Lina-San, I know you are upset about today, probably because you had to spend it with Gourry-San-"

"You are MISSING the POINT!" She screamed. "He's using you to break his curse and return human!"

"Why would he need me? All he needs to do is to accept being a Chimera and-"

"And make YOU fall in love with him!" Lina announced. Amelia blinked a few times before laughing softly.

"Oh, Lina-San, stop being silly! Zelgadiss-San is-"

"He is nothing but-but a two-timing, low-down, lying, scheming, heartless, monster who doesn't give two-cents about you!" She finally said. Lina panted heavily as Amelia stared at her with wide eyes. Shoving her hands off, Amelia glared at Lina with water in her eyes.

"I thought you of all people would be happy for me. Zelgadiss-San does care about me."

"Amelia, I'm only looking out for your well-"

"You are just like everyone else. Always looking out for my well-being. I can do that for myself." She whispered coldly. "And how dare you tell me my place when you don't even know where you are."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lina curled her eyebrows. Amelia just scoffed and shook her head.

"If you keep ignoring your heart, Lina-San, you are going to end up being alone without anybody there to love you." As Lina watched her walk away, she released a loud and heavy sigh and hung her head. Was it truly better to experience love and loss or to never love at all?

* * *

Amelia had been running through the dark hallways. Zelgadiss-San is NOT a monster! Amelia kept telling herself as she continued to run. He is a good person and he cares about her! He proved it when he healed her wounds, carried her in his arms, held her hand, and kissed her on the cheek! He is not like the other men she encountered, they all cared about her royal status and he did not! He cares about her! He has to care! Zelgadiss was reading behind his desk when he heard fast footsteps running up the staircase to his room. He lifted his head when the door open and smiled to see Amelia.

"The meaning of a good night's kiss is to not see each other until the next morn-" She rushed to his side and crashed her body against his. He fell off his chair and bumped his head against the ground, causing some of his hair to bend by the impact. "A-Amelia, what-" He stopped when he heard soft cries. Sprawled on top of his body, Amelia pressed against him with her face on his chest and her arms wrapped tightly around his chest.

"Amelia?" Amelia cried louder and shook her head, refusing to look at him. Not knowing what to do, Zelgadiss raised his hand and placed it on the back of her head. "Amelia." He whispered her name again but Amelia kept crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly. She just shook her head. It hurt his heart hearing her cry like that. It hurt so bad that he would do anything to make her stop. He sat up and wrapped his strong arms around her thin body. Pulling her on his lap, he tried to see her face but she kept nudging him away.

"Amelia, please." He whispered into her ear. "Please tell me what's wrong." Amelia's lower lip trembled and she finally looked at him, he sighed and gently wiped her tears with his hand. "What's wrong?"

"L-Lina-San… Lina-San said… that y-you… you're a monster and-and-and…" She whined loudly. "And she said… that-that you're using me to-to break… break your curse." Amelia looked at him for a response. Zelgadiss stared at her sorrowfully and when he lowered his eyes, she broke into more tears. "L-Lina-San… i-is lying… right?" She grabbed his collar and shook him.

"You're… You're not a m-m-monster… Y-You wouldn't… You wouldn't do that to me, right?" She asked so hurtfully. Zelgadiss looked back at her and her rolling tears. He would do anything to make her stop crying.

"I was a monster." He said softly. "But after I met you," Zelgadiss pressed their foreheads together. "You changed me, Amelia, for the better." Amelia's eyes lit up, she smiled wearily as more tears fell.

"R-Really?"

"Yes." He continued to dry her tears. "Now, please, stop crying." Nodding with a big smile, she wiped her large tears with her sleeves.

"I-I knew it, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia sniffled loudly with a soft giggle following after. "I knew you care about me. You would never use me o-or lie to me like everyone else." Zelgadiss sat up and stared at Amelia's big genuine smile, he smiled slightly back and allowed her to lean against his broad upper body. He kept his arms wrapped around her as she sighed happily, her eyes closed shut for the day. When her breathing return to normal and she began to let out soft mews, Zelgadiss took her in his arms and carried her down the stairs. In his mind, all he could think about was what she said to him. Placing the precious Princess on her bed, he covered her body with her thick bedcovers and brushed her heavy bangs to the side. His eyes slightly grew hurt when Amelia smiled in her sleep and rubbed her face against his rough palm. From the start, he lied to her. He lied to keep her from learning the truth. He is using her for his curse.

"Amelia." He whispered her name. Forming in the darkness of the room, Xellos raised an eyebrow to see Zelgadiss sitting next to the lain Princess. His eyes split open when Zelgadiss bend over to kiss Amelia on her cheek. "I'll tell you everything tomorrow." He said softly and stared at her face. "And I hope… you will take me." Xellos slapped his forehead and watched Zelgadiss leave the room. He jumped out of the corner and paced around in Amelia's room. This was not looking good. Zelgadiss is in love with the Princess! And the Princess, Xellos looked back at Amelia anxiously. His face filled with dread to feel a strong emotion seeping through her smile. She is in love with him too!

"This is bad. This is bad. This is BAD!" The Warlock spoke to himself. "If those two confess their love before her birthday…" Xellos's face turned to a dark shade. "The curse will affect the castor instead! And that's me!" Since his curses revolved with true love, he will probably fall in love with the first person he sees! But that's for ONE curse! He has TWO curses that will not succeed! Who KNOWS what would happen to him? Probably something corny and cliché and utterly horrible!

"That's the trouble with curses, nowadays." Xellos sighed. People know how to get out of it. Luckily, he still had Lina. Even if those two fools fall in love and break their curse, Lina will be dead and that should give him enough power to remain in the human realm. Reappearing into Lina's bedroom to continue pestering her, he stopped to see the empty bed and touched his chin. Now, where is Lina-Kun?

* * *

Laying in the dirt, exactly where Amelia had left her, Lina was staring at the twinkling stars above her with a brewing heart. What is love? She rubbed her annoying temples. And is it better to love and lose it than to never experience it at all? She always told herself that love will only distract her from accomplishment and kept to that philosophy. But, now, Lina was dealing with other people's love and her untimely death. Will she die in order for her best friend to be happy? Turning her head to the small green stems that were poking out of the ground, Lina tried to remember if her heart was ever truly happy. Never, she contemplated. Her heart was never happy.

"Even around Gourry-San?" Lina sat up with a gasp and looked next to her, Filia sat beside her with a smile.

"What… What are you doing here?"

"I'm your fairy godmother, your heart called me here." Filia said. Lina blinked a few times before placing her hand over her chest.

"My heart… I don't even know what my heart is thinking anymore."

"Now, see. That's where you got it wrong." The blonde fairy snorted. "You are supposed to FEEL your heart. It shouldn't be thinking, you silly human." Lina watched the tall woman stand up and patted the dirt off her shimmering dress. "You didn't answer my question." Filia brought the subject back, Lina blinked.

"About Gourry?"

"Yes, about Gourry-San." She grabbed Lina's wrists and pulled her to her feet. "Does your heart ever feel funny around, Gourry-San?"

"Um… I don't think-"

"Stop thinking." Filia stopped her and took her hand, she placed it over her chest. "And start feeling."

"O… kay?" The red head pouted slightly. They stood in front of each other for a few silent seconds before Lina let out a loud groan. "Look, this is getting stupid-"

"Start feeling." Filia was persistent and kept placing Lina's hand back. Lina rolled her eyes and tried to 'feel'. "Why don't you close your eyes? It will come to you sooner." Lina sighed and reluctantly closed her eyes. She stood still, waiting for anything to happen. Then a picture was slowly forming in the darkness of her mind. She drew in a breath when it was a picture of Gourry, he was giving her one of his stupid dumb grins and waving a raccoon leg in the air. It was then, a surge of lightness seep through her entire body and she lost control of the butterflies in her tummy. She couldn't breath as she stared at Gourry's gentle face and listened to his laughter, and that was when she felt it. Her heart. Pounding against her tight chest, it was slamming harshly in her ribs and thrashing to get out. Opening her eyes quickly, Lina looked at the smiling fairy and gulped.

"What… what is that?"

"That, Lina-San," Filia giggled. "Is love."

"You are WAY off base." The General let out a nervous laugh and took a step back. "I'm not… I'm not!"

"Say it. You're in love."

"No chance! No way! I won't say it!" Lina turned her back to her godmother, only to have her magically appear in front of her.

"Who do you think you're kidding? I can see it right through you, you cannot conceal it, Lina-San." The tall woman grabbed Lina by the shoulder and they were suddenly inside, standing behind a hard-working Gourry. He was rolling out the dough for the piecrust. "You know how you feel and who you are thinking of."

"No man is worth the aggravation-" Lina looked away instantly when she caught herself staring longingly at him.

"You swoon and you sigh, so why do you deny it?" The fairy godmother asked.

"It's just…" The redhead snorted and crossed her arms. "I-It's just too cliché! I won't say it!"

"Oh, Lina-San…" Filia sighed and touched her arms. "Just give up. Give in-"

"No, I won't say it." She continued to shake her head. Aggravated, Filia made Lina turn her body to Gourry.

"Face it like a grown-up and own up to it. You're in LOVE."

"G-Get off my case!" Lina threw her arms up and tried to walk away but Filia kept her from leaving. "I won't-"

"Lina-San." Filia finally forced her head to look at Gourry. Lina stared at the man as he talked to himself.

"I wonder why apples are so delicious?" He chuckled lightly and lay the dough on a pie pan. "I know, it's because it has the same pretty color as Lina's hair! So…" Gourry blinked a few times. "Lina's hair taste like apples?"

"Such an idiot." She muttered to herself but with a smile. Lina kept her eyes on Gourry until Filia grabbed her shoulder and they were standing back in the yard.

"You don't have to be proud, Lina-San." Filia touched Lina's cheek gently and chuckled. "It's ok that you're in love." Lina lowered her eyes and gently nibbled her lower lip. She placed her hand over her chest again and waited patiently as her heart return to normal but it never did. Watching all of this happen from the roof of the castle, Xellos pouted his lips to the side. This was really bad.

"Really bad, indeed." He sighed and crossed his arms behind his head. "It looks like I would need to interfere." But that was against the rules. Xellos snickered. Fortunately, for him, he wasn't one to follow rules.

* * *

_AN: I don't own Slayers and Disney! All quotes, song lyrics, and scenarios that 'seem' familiar are all by the great minds at Disney!_

_Disney movies that I used in this chapter: Tarzan, Hercules, Aladdin, Little Mermaid, Beauty & the Beast, and Snow White. See if you can recognize that scene!_


	4. Chapter 4

Xellos stepped into the human realm and looked at the wilting rose in front of him. Turning his head to the empty bed beside him, he took the glass case off and stabbed the end of his staff into the concrete floor. Xellos lifted his hand over the flower, a dark vapor floated out of his palm and drifted to the dropped petals around the rose. Three red petals floated off the table and danced its way in to Xellos's palm, slowly turning into a dark shade of purple. When the three purple petals was within his grasp, he took the petals from the air and released an evil grin.

* * *

Lina opened her eyes slowly. She was laying in the middle of the back yard, her body sprawled over Amelia's garden. Not returning to her bedroom for the night, she fell asleep, listening to her rapid heartbeat. Lina stared at the blue sky above her and sighed. Lifting her hand above her heart, she felt her heart beat and frowned lightly. Maybe she was in love. She released a loud scoff and turned to her side. No, she will not admit it. She is not in love. Stepping outside, Gourry blinked to see Lina. He walked over carefully and knelt behind her. Reaching over with hesitation, he touched her shoulder and shook her gently.

"Lina?" He whispered. Lina kept still. Her eyes remained close and she pretended to be asleep. Gourry pouted and watched her for a few seconds before deciding to lay down next to her. Crossing his arms behind his head, he sighed and closed his eyes. Just for a little while, he will close his eyes and sleep. When she heard his loud snores, Lina pouted annoyingly and turned to her other side. He gave up, just like that? He didn't even shake her for the second time. She stared at the dumb blonde, glaring at him as she did. She scoffed to see a dollop of drool leaking from the edge of his mouth. He is a big fool. How could she possibly be in love with a fool? It does not make sense. The longer she stared at him, the bigger her blush got. Although, Lina gulped, it would be nice if he liked her… She quickly shut her eyes when Gourry let out a loud snort, afraid that he will wake up. He released another loud grunt and continued to snore. Lina opened her eyes carefully and sighed. What the hell is she afraid of? He's bound to wake up in a little while. Moreover, when that happens, she is not going to be there to witness it. Sitting up finally, Lina yelped when Gourry brought his arm and encircled it around her waist. WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING? Sitting on top of the back porch, Xellos giggled with his palm open and the purple rose petal dancing between his fingers.

"And now," The petal faded away. "The finale." He snickered with his eyes slightly glinting open. Gourry mumbled softly, tightening his arm, Lina's mouth open wide to scream at him until his hand moved up her waist, and grabbed her right breast. Xellos snickered loudly and quickly disappeared from sight.

Zelgadiss and Amelia turned their heads from their breakfast when they heard a loud painful screech. They stared at the back door and sweat dropped to hear soft whimpers and pleas.

"PERVERT!" Lina snarled as she stomped through the door and marched angrily into the kitchen. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS… UGH!" She shrieked and kicked an empty chair across the room. "AND WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" Zelgadiss and Amelia yelped when Lina grabbed the edge of the table and threw it at the wall, spilling the food all over their clothes.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Zelgadiss snarled with Amelia holding him back from launching a punch into Lina's face.

"YOU AND THAT IDIOT ARE MY PROBLEM!" She screamed and grabbed a plate from the counter. Lina threw it at him only to have him block it with his arm.

"I am master of this castle." Zelgadiss let out a low growl. "You will respect me and my idiot or you will suffer the consequences." Lina crossed her arms; she turned around and showed him her back.

"Master of this castle, don't make me laugh." She let out a loud scoff and started for the door. "Let's go, Amelia."

"But Lina-San, I-"

"NOW, PRINCESS!" Lina screamed for her again. Amelia groaned loudly, she was about to follow when Zelgadiss grabbed her hand from behind, preventing her. "LET'S GO, AMELIA! I'M NOT CALLING YOU AGAIN!"

"Don't go." He begged but Amelia kept glancing back. "Please?" Zelgadiss suddenly pleaded. "Spend the day with me." He could not bear spending another day without her. Amelia stared at his gentle expression, she lowered her eyes to their locking hands and smiled slightly.

"Okay." She nodded and followed him out the back door, still holding his hand. They stopped when they got next to Gourry, who was curling in pain. Gourry reached out towards the two with a shaking hand.

"S-She… k-k-k-kicked me…" He cringed and cupped his parts between his legs. "M-M-M-My… MY APPLES!"

* * *

Bursting into her room, Lina tossed and kicked the furniture that was in her way.

"I CAN'T STAND IT HERE!" She ripped off the apron on her body and threw it to the ground. "I CAN'T STAND THE CLEANING! I CAN'T STAND THE DUST! I CAN'T STAND… THAT IDIOT!" She grabbed a table and threw it just above the wall next to the calm warlock.

"I HATE HIM!" Lina screamed. "I HATE HIS DUMB LOOKS, HIS DUMB QUALITIES, HIS DUMB LONG HAIR, AND HIS DENSE, THICK-HEADED, BRAINLESS, EVERYTHING!" She took a broken furniture piece and flung it at the window, breaking it into pieces. Lina grinded her boot against the little pieces of glass, crushing it into the ground.

"I HATE HIM. I HATE HIM. I HATE HIM. I HATE HIM!" She eventually stopped torturing the tiny glass and caught her breath. Lina looked at all the destroyed furniture around her room and sighed loudly. Picking up a few pieces and tossing it to the side, she limp her way to her large bed and threw herself into the bed covers. Stupid Gourry, Lina pouted angrily and pulled the covers below her chin. She is DEFINITELY NOT in love with him.

"DEFINITELY NOT IN LOVE." Lina announced loudly and turned in her bed. Xellos smiled from behind a busted chair and vanished away. When he left, the redhead opened her eyes a little and spotted the basket of fruit that she and Gourry collected the previous day. It was sitting next to her bedside. She thought Gourry would use all the apples for the pie but apparently, there was some left over. Reaching over, Lina took one in her hand and looked it over carefully under her blanket. Her heart began to pound wildly when she remembered Gourry carrying her on his shoulders and eating apples under the tree. She turned the fruit to return it but stopped suddenly. Etched in the back of the apple, was a little message carved in.

"'Can I see if your hair tastes like apples?'" Lina read aloud. At first, she stared at it with a disputed expression but it ultimately changed. Lina curled around the apple in her hand and smiled shyly, a blush appearing on her face.

"Well," Lina pressed the apple to her cheek and laughed softly. "At least out loud…" She drew a yawn and closed her eyes. "I won't say… I'm in love." When she wakes up, Lina rubbed her face on the fruit. She will find Gourry, apologize, and ask him if they can go out for a ride.

* * *

With Lina taken care of, Xellos patted his hands; he can go after Amelia and Zelgadiss. Xellos hovered above the trees, scanning the land below him for the two lovers. He scratched the end of his chin to not see them. Where could they have gone? As he flew past the rushing waterfall next to the castle, he finally spotted them around a tree. Zelgadiss sat down against the bark. Just as he was getting comfortable, Amelia spread his bent legs open and pressed her back against his chest. She felt his entire body tense up and giggled.

"Like this, Zelgadiss-San." She took his rigid arms and wrapped it around her thin waist. Zelgadiss gulped and nodded. Their bodies were literally touching each other's curve and crevice. He held his breath when Amelia placed her gentle hand on top of his bent knee, her fingertips danced through his clothes and encircled the pebbles on his skin. Amelia lowered her fingers off his knee and to his thigh, she stopped when she felt Zelgadiss make a soft noise by his throat. Not wanting to get him uncomfortable, Amelia moved and touched his ungloved hand with hers. She weaved their fingers together and looked back at his face. He was already staring at her with his intense grey eyes. It was then, she realized what was so familiar about him. Amelia gulped and twisted her body to face him, making her go on her knees. The two stared at each carefully, not wanting to look away. However, Amelia lowered her eyes first. The way he looked at her, it was nothing she ever experienced. Nobody ever looked at her that way. Then again, nobody ever saw through her royal status and saw who she really is.

"Why do you look away?" She could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I-It's…" Amelia's face kept getting redder. "It's your eyes." She told him. Zelgadiss raised his eyebrow. "You're… You're looking at me and… and it's overwhelming." She gulped and met those grey eyes again. She lifted her hand and moved his silver hair away from his face. Zelgadiss took in a deep breath when she touched his cheek, just like the first time they met. Nearby, Xellos took one of the two remaining purple rose petals from his pocket. Black mist began to seep out of his palm and develop around the petal. He had to hurry if he is going to prevent something drastic from happening. Taking a very big breath of air, he blew the purple rose off his hand and watched it dance its way to the loving couple. When Amelia looked away again, her face completely red, Zelgadiss cupped her face gently and made her look back at him.

"I want to look at you." Zelgadiss whispered. Amelia's entire body shook, she gulped.

"What do you see?" She asked softly. Zelgadiss searched into her innocent indigo eyes and smiled.

"I see you, Amelia." No longer blushing, he moved her close and pressed their foreheads together. "I like what I see." Amelia's eyes slightly grew, she eventually smiled and let out a light giggle.

"I like what I see too." Zelgadiss stared at her smile. His heart was pounding so hard, that it was starting to hurt. Each time they got closer to each other, the harder and hurtful his heart became. He could not bring himself to look upon her loving smile without letting her know. He needed to tell her everything.

"Amelia, I need to-" He started but Amelia stood up suddenly from his grasp and pulled him off the tree.

"Let's dance, Zelgadiss-San." She tugged him to follow. Zelgadiss hesitantly went on his feet and like a new child, he let Amelia lead him to a bigger area. Xellos yelped and quickly directed the slow-moving petal after them. She took a step back and smiled. Amelia waited patiently as Zelgadiss stood still, doing nothing. Zelgadiss cleared his throat nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't… I don't know how to dance." He admitted. Amelia's smile disappeared, she stared at Zelgadiss's embarrassed form and the grin reappeared.

"If we don't know something," Amelia stepped to him and made him grab her hip. "We learn." She took his right hand with her left hand and gently wrapped her other hand on the back of his neck. Just as the rose petal were about to touch Zelgadiss's back, Amelia made his body move to the right and they began to practice waltzing. Xellos pulled at his hair and continued to command the petal to go after them.

"Am I… doing this right?" The beginner asked, his eyes concentrated on his feet.

"You are doing splendid, Zelgadiss-San. Now, why don't we try something different?" She giggled. Xellos's purple eyebrows bounced, the petal was just an inch away from Amelia's face. "And dip!" She ordered and Zelgadiss complied. As he lowered her top half and kept a hold of her bottom, the petal flew past Amelia's nose. The warlock quickly made the petal to turn in its course and go after the moving couple.

"Can I twirl you?" Zelgadiss requested. Amelia nodded and got ready for him to spin her until he grabbed a hold of her hips with both hands and lifted her off the ground. She gasped with a big smile and spread her arms open. They both laughed loudly and as Zelgadiss twirled the light Princess, the air current got too intense for the wilted petal and blew away into the rushing waters of the waterfall nearby. He groaned loudly, Xellos looked at the single tainted rose petal in his hand. He only had enough power to conjure three petals, the rest is being used to keep him invincible and miscellaneous things, for instance, appearing where he is not suppose too. He can't use this to the horrid lovers now, it's not worth wasting black magic. Instead, he will save it until he really needed it. Glaring, Xellos scowled when Zelgadiss's arms weaken and Amelia crashed upon his body. The two fell to the ground, holding each other tightly and still laughing.

"Just you wait," Xellos smirked. "A jealous female can be tricked into anything." He evaporated away.

* * *

She was waiting for her Prince to arrive. The beautiful redheaded young woman laid under the thin silk sheets, her hands crossed over her chest and wearing a beautiful red gown. She had been waiting for a long while. Just waiting until her Prince comes riding on his horse and whisk her away to their happily ever after. The sun was falling now, she could hardly see it but she continued to wait. Then, it was dark. Night had fallen and her Prince has not arrived. Odd, she stood from her prison bed and began to walk away. She is not waiting anymore. She is going to find him. Running through the dark and wicked forest, she ignored all the horrible shrieking and wailing it made. The voices tried to scare her off, prevent her from going forward by catching the ends of her dress. No, she wanted to know where he was! She wanted to know if he was coming! But more then ever, she wanted to know if he existed! She was suddenly in a beautiful flower meadow. It was nothing but beautiful flowers everywhere. There, she heard the cries of a powerful horse. There is her Prince now! She raced into the flowers, not caring that the pollen was sticking to her dress. She could see him entering the meadow, sitting high and mighty on his valiant stead. He was everything she dreamt. Tall, handsome, strong, and brave. He saw her running to him and jumped off his horse. A wide smile spread on each other their faces when they heard their loved one calling their name. Now, just arm's length of each other, she lunged forward only to be pulled to the ground. The flowers were gone now.

"O-Ow." Lina sat up on the black floor. Never mind the pain, Lina looked up, where is Gourry? And there he was. Standing before her with disgust in his face, he was staring at her as if she was covered in excrement.

"Gourry?" Lina smiled and held up a hand to him. "Let's take a ride together."

"Why?" Gourry scoffed at her.

"Why?" Lina repeated jokingly. "B-Because… Because I love you." She confessed with all her heart. However, the handsome man released a cocky laugh.

"You love me? You love ME?" He continued to laugh and shook his head. "You don't know the meaning of love, remember? You are a heartless being who gave up on love years ago." Lina's eyes widen, she gasped when Gourry slapped away her giving hand and spit at the ground.

"Why would I fall in love with a dimwitted, stuck-up, little bitch, like yourself?" He smirked. "I can get any woman I want. So, why would I choose you?" Gourry turned around and gave her his back. "Sorry, kid, but I'm not going to fall in love with you."

"But… But…" Lina tried to reach out for him again. "You're my true love!" She cried. Gourry looked over his shoulders and smiled evilly.

"So much for true love." The darkness enveloped his entire body. Lina shook her head, rapid tears falling from her eyes.

"No. NO. NO!" She threw a tantrum and pounded the black floor with her fists. "IT'S NOT FAIR! I'VE WAITED SO LONG!" Lina let out a horrible scream and quickly sat up in her bed. Panting heavily, Lina looked around her. She was in her room. Her actual destroyed room.

"So… it was all a dream?" Lina touched her head and wiped her dripping sweat away. She dropped her eyes to the fruit that had fell to her lap. Touching it carefully, she held it within her grasp and gulped. She is in love with him but what if he wasn't? Hearing your first love tell you that he is not in love with you is worse than death. Lina took a deep breath and placed her hand over her pounding chest. Was that dream telling her something?

"I-I need… I need to find him!" She kicked off the blankets and rushed out the room. Xellos slipped out of the end of the bed covers, he tapped the end of his fingertip against his chin.

"Hmmmm… this is a big problem." He vanished and reappeared next to the window. Apparently, his first parlor trick did not amount to anything. He watched from the window as Lina ran into the back yard, calling out for Gourry. Not finding him, Lina left the castle and ran into the forest. Gourry must have heard her calling since he came out of the castle and ran after her to the forest. Xellos looked at his last petal and smirked.

"Actually," He snickered. "Looks like I have another opportunity."

* * *

"Gourry!" Lina shouted for him. "Gourry! Gourry! GOURRY!" She ran past the thick trees and continued to call for her love. When she could not find him, Lina dropped to her knees and panted heavily. Where is he? Where is Gourry?

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Lina looked up to see Filia standing next to her. She took Filia's hand and allowed her to pick her off the ground.

"I-I had a dream. I had a dream that I confessed to him and-and he said-" Lina was talking in rambles.

"Lina-San, calm down." Filia grabbed her shoulders and situated her. "Take a deep breath and start feeling with your heart." Lina gulped and shook her head.

"It's too risky. I-I need to know. I need to know if he shares the same feelings like I do! I-I need to know-"

"Lina-San." The fairy godmother hushed her and stopped her shaking shoulders. "A dream is a wish that your heart makes when you're fast asleep." She touched Lina's cheek gently. "But, your dreams are being invaded by that man, that Namagomi Warlock who wants you to grieve and believe those heartaches." Lina's lower lip trembled but Filia smiled.

"Just have faith in your heart." Lina's eyes widen when Filia began to fade away slowly. "If you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true." Filia's voice echoed as she vanished before her eyes. Lina gulped and looked down at her hands. What did she mean?

"Lina!" She looked up suddenly. It was Gourry! She could hear him moving through the forest. "Lina! LINA!" He shouted for her. "LINA, WHERE ARE YOU? LINA!"

"Gourry." Gourry gasped and spun around. There, standing just a few feet from him, was Lina. She was smiling at him like nothing had happened. He took a breath of relief.

"I heard you calling me and thought you were hurt or something." He pushed his sword back into its sheath and chuckled as he walked to her. "But I guess I was over react-" Suddenly, Lina rushed to him and pulled him into a tight hug. A soft blush appeared on his face.

"U-Uh…" Gourry looked down at Lina. "What-"

"I love you." The girl giggled. Gourry's eyes widen.

"Y-You do? Really?" He asked carefully. Lina nodded with her face pressed against his breast armor. He gave off a goofy smile and brought his arms around her. Right when that happened, the bushes began to shift and another Lina came out.

"Gourry, I'm right… here." Lina instantly froze. In her eyes, Gourry was hugging a beautiful woman with long black hair. What is Gourry hugging another woman for? Her mouth slightly dropped when Gourry smiled at that woman and tilted her face up.

"I love you too." He whispered to her and bent his head down. She watched as Gourry pressed his lips against the woman's mouth. Lina released a stiffen breath; her chest began to hurt as the world around her crashed. Her heart was broken into millions of pieces and her soul cracked in half. The man, she believed in, loved someone else. Her vision became blurry and fuzzy with tears, she took a step back only to snap a branch in half, making a loud noise and getting the two kissing fool's attention. Gourry turned his head to see Lina, staring at him with sorrowful tears flooding her face. He became quickly puzzled.

"Lina?" Why is Lina there? Lina is in his arms, he was kissing her. Gourry glanced at the mystery woman in his arms and shoved her away from him. "Who are you?"

"Oh, Gourry-Sama, don't you remember me?" The woman sighed happily. "I'm your one true love, remember? You took me to your spot and we picked apples together." Her eyes twinkled. "Don't you remember?"

"I… I did that with Lina, not with you." He stepped away from the mystery woman and walked toward Lina. "Lina, I-"

"Who is she?" Her voice crackled. More tears fell from her eyes as she pointed to the woman. "WHO IS SHE?"

"Lina, I don't know-"

"I HEARD YOU!" Lina screeched. "I HEARD EVERYTHING!" Grabbing a sharp rock from the ground, she threw it at Gourry to prevent him from coming to her. "YOU LOVE HER!"

"No, I don't love her-"

"DON'T TRY TO CONVINCE ME!" The redhead screamed. "I HEARD YOU CONFESS TO HER! YOU LOVE HER!"

"Lina, I love you!" Gourry shouted but Lina would not listen. She took another rock and threw it at his head, knocking him to the ground. "L-Lina, please listen to me! I love-"

"JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME! I-I HATE YOU!" Lina shrieked with all her might and ran. She ran away from the beautiful woman and the love of her life. She kept running and running until her legs gave up on her and she dropped to all fours. Tears and sweat dripped from her face, she began to punch her tight fists into the dirt, swearing and screaming as she did. She had waited so long and when she finally fell in love, he was in love with someone else. Blood squirt out of her knuckles but she continued to punch the ground. Then, he had the gull to tell her that he loved her after she saw him kiss another woman! That Bastard! He is nothing but a Bastard! Falling to her side, Lina curled around her bleeding hands and wept. She wept and screamed until her voice gave out on her too. Finally, her entire body was weak and her voice lost, all she could do was stare aimlessly at the grass below her and cry. Hovering above her, Xellos snickered and shredded the last petal in his hand, making the woman with black hair vanish. Now, he stared at the weak redhead, just one more step.

* * *

Xellos materialized on the castle roof. He sat on his bottom and set his staff on his lap. He watched from above as Amelia and Zelgadiss walking hand-in-hand out of one side of the forest and Lina limping out the other. Here comes the fun part, he grinned.

"I had a lot of fun," Amelia spoke. "I just wish that I will be able to recall it after my memories get erased tonight." She muttered. Zelgadiss suddenly stopped walking, making Amelia stop too. She looked at him with a confused expression. "Zelgadiss-San?"

"Amelia… there is something I want to say." He met her eyes and gulped. "But…" She saw his hesitation and drew close, he flinched when Amelia's face came just inches away from his.

"You can tell me anything, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia whispered. Zelgadiss stared at her genuine smile. He had to tell her. He had to tell her everything. But, the longer he stared at her, the fear of losing her grew.

"If you promise to visit, I won't erase your memories." In the end, he could not tell her.

"REALLY?" Amelia squealed loudly. Zelgadiss nodded half-heartedly. "Oh, Zelgadiss-San, you have no idea how much that means to me!" She lunged forward and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you." She whispered. Zelgadiss brought his arms around her body and hugged her tighter.

"You have to promise." He buried his face in her hair. "I want to see you again."

"I promise, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia giggled softly. "But only if you promise me something." She pushed their bodies slightly away and looked up at him.

"My 18th birthday is in 3 more days." Amelia told him. "I really want you to come to the party and-and… dance with me." Zelgadiss hesitated at first but Amelia was looking at him with those innocent eyes and he smiled.

"I promise."

"Good, and don't worry." She leaned slightly forward. "It's going to be a masquerade ball so you won't need to be in disguise, best mask in the kingdom." She said with a wink.

"I thought we were not going to speak of that again." Zelgadiss sighed but Amelia just giggled. Just then, Lina stepped out of the forest and spotted the two lovers with their arms still around each other.

"After dinner, can you meet me out here?" Zelgadiss asked. "I… I still have something to tell you before you leave." Amelia nodded with a slight blush and smiled shyly. Before she left, she went on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly on his cheek. Lina's eyes slightly twitched, a hint of great jealousy appearing on her expression. She watched as Zelgadiss's face turned bright red and Amelia ran away giggling into the castle. Lina's fist shook. It is not fair. None of it is fair. Stomping over, Lina snatched a pebble from the yard and threw it hard at Zelgadiss's head.

"What the hell was that for?" Zelgadiss quickly replaced the smile on his face with a glare. Lina growled. It was not fair at all! She waited her entire life for love and right when she got it, he was not in love with her! And here are these two fools, falling in love with each other! What about her? What about her true love?

"Why don't you tell her the truth?" Lina asked loudly when she got near. Zelgadiss lifted his eyebrow.

"What are you talking-"

"I know everything, Chimera!" She growled. "I know that in order for you to return human, you need someone to fall in love with you!" Zelgadiss's eyes slightly widen. "Just admit that you are using her love to return to normal, you monster!"

"I will admit that I want to become human again and should she fall in love with me, I will be." He started. "But I changed! I'm not using her to return human! I want to be with her! And I know that she wants me too-"

"She's a PRINCESS, you fool!" Lina stomped her foot on the ground. "She has money, fame, and everything her spoiled ass desires at home! She-She has attention from every man so what makes you think that she wants to be with you? What makes you so different?" She shoved her finger at his chest. "And if the brat is in love with you, will you be able to offer her what she wants? WHAT SHE NEEDS?" Zelgadiss stared at Lina's angry face but eventually lowered his eyes.

"Back home, Amelia has a Prince who is waiting to marry her on the spot!" Zelgadiss flinched at that statement, his hands turned into fists. "He can give her stability, fame, money, and even love! What can you give her? A dark, lonely, castle and a MONSTER for a husband? DO YOU REALLY THINK SHE DESERVES THAT?"

"If she loves me back, I won't BE a monster."

"That's IF she loves you back." Lina scoffed. "Don't forget that you are still a horrible screw-up inside and even your looks can't change that." Lina glared at him. He lifted his head to meet with her glare.

"Amelia-"

"AMELIA DESERVES TO LIVE HER LIFE AS A PRINCESS! SHE DOES NOT DESERVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU! IF YOU LOVE HER, YOU WILL LET HER BE!" Zelgadiss fell backwards to the ground as she towered over him. "YOU ARE NO PRINCE! YOU ARE A SELFISH, ARROGANT, FRAUD WHO WILL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING!" The redhead screamed and took a few steps back. Her own eyes slightly got wet.

"O-OPEN YOUR EYES NOW BEFORE YOU GET HURT!" Fleeing from the attack, Lina sprinted into the castle, leaving Zelgadiss alone. Zelgadiss stared into the changing skies above him with Lina's angry screams still running through his mind. He sat up slowly and pathetically, he touched his forehead gently and slicked back his silver hair.

"What was I thinking?" He asked himself. "She's a Princess. And I'm…" Zelgadiss looked at his ungloved discolored hands with disgust and turned away. "I'm hopeless."

* * *

Amelia brushed her fingers through her dark locks and smiled at herself in the mirror. Oh, she is so excited! Tonight will be the night! She is going to tell him everything! Wearing the same clothes that she wore when Zelgadiss kidnapped her, she stepped out of her room and rushed down the hallway. She stopped when she came across Lina's bedroom and her door was open. Amelia entered the room. Laying on the bed with her face pressed against the pillow, Lina kept quiet and did not move a muscle as the Princess came closer. Amelia frowned, she was beginning to worry about her.

"Lina-San?" Amelia called but she didn't respond. She sat down next to her corpse-like body and gently touched her shoulder. "Lina-San, I-"

"You were right, Amelia." Lina suddenly spoke. "I'm going to end up all alone with no one to love me." Amelia stared at Lina with shock eyes.

"Lina-San, I didn't mean any of that. I was just angry and-"

"Just leave." She grabbed the blankets and pulled it over her head. The Princess stared at Lina's figure under the covers and sighed. As she stepped out the room, Amelia took one last look at her friend before closing the door. She stepped outside of the castle and looked around, searching for her knight.

"Amelia." Amelia recognized the voice and quickly turned around. Zelgadiss was standing just a few feet from her. Amelia smiled and crashed her body against his, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. She hugged him as he hugged her tighter. "I missed you." He whispered into her ear.

"Z-Zelgadiss-San." Amelia blushed wildly and looked up at him. She blinked to see a different shade of color clouding his gentle grey eyes. She didn't realize it then but it was sadness. Before she got close, he nudged her to a cement bench nearby. He sat down first and pulled her on his lap, she giggled lightly when he did. He was certainly clingy tonight but she did not mind. Amelia snuggled her head in the nook of Zelgadiss's neck, she loved the fact that he wanted her close. For Zelgadiss, however, he was remembering how her body felt against his and how she smelt. She is tiny compared to him, so tiny and fragile. Nothing like him, he is built and stiff, sometimes too cold but she kept beside him anyways.

"Zelgadiss-San, I-" She began but she paused when Zelgadiss reached into his pocket and took out two identical pink bracelets with a real sapphire jewel on both bands. Her eyes lit up and she looked at him carefully.

"It's an early birthday present." He told her and taking her hands, he slipped it onto her wrists and adjusted it. "Do you like it?"

"I-I…" Amelia turned her eyes to him. "I love it." Zelgadiss's heart broke into pieces. She said love and directed it to him. She loves him. And he loves her back. They stared at each other's eyes intently. Although they love each other, Zelgadiss's eyes slightly watered. They cannot be together.

"Amelia." Zelgadiss bent his head and opened his lips. "Amelia, I-"

"I remember where I met you, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia giggled and looked down at her birthday presents with a shy smile. "W-We met a long time ago, did you know?"

"We did?" He asked, his voice was getting hoarse.

"Mm Hmm." She nodded and glanced at him nervously. "Once upon a dream."

"A dream?" Zelgadiss repeated. Unbeknownst to Amelia, his left palm was glowing slightly and was rubbing up her back.

"Yup, we met in my dreams. Many times! A-And sometimes, I daydream about you too." Amelia innocently grinned, overjoyed that he did not criticize her. His glowing hand was now just behind her neck.

"What did we do?" He edged her on.

"Well, you would show up in a full suit of armor and we would dance." She blushed when his hand touched the back of her head and tilted her face towards his. "A-And…" Amelia gulped, their faces were just millimeters from each others. She never realized how close they truly were. "A-And you'll reveal your face to me but I never… never remember your face." She caught herself glancing at his lips and embarrassingly turned her eyes away.

"Then how do you know it's me?" Zelgadiss's hand was glowing intensely bright now.

"W-Well…"Amelia blushed wildly. "It's your eyes." She looked at him again. "I will never forget your gentle grey eyes, Zelgadiss-San." Amelia gulped and stared deeply into his grey intense orbs.

"I…" She was moving her face close now. "I think…" Amelia took a breath and shut her eyes, her lips puckered slightly outward. "I think I love-" Zelgadiss suddenly moved his hand from around her head and pressed it against her mouth, stopping her from confessing. Amelia's eyes snapped open, she glanced at his hand and at Zelgadiss quickly, muffling as she did so. He reached into his pocket and took out a vial, a clear liquid splashing inside of it. Amelia's eyes widen, she shook her head and tried to take his hand off her mouth, but Zelgadiss had already uncorked the vial and tilted the vial over her face. The cool liquid spilled all over her face. The moment the potion touched her skin, it quickly evaporated into smoke, drying her face. Tears flooded down her now-drowsy eyes, she whined when Zelgadiss uncovered her mouth.

"W-Why?" She sobbed. "Why did you…?"

"To become human again, I needed someone to fall in love with me." Although her uncontrollable tears were falling, Amelia rubbed her eyes gingerly from closing. "I kidnapped you because I had no other choice." Zelgadiss flinched when Amelia turned away from his face, but he continued to hold her. "The last petal of the rose is going to fall tomorrow night and I wanted to become human."

"Y-You lied… to me?" Her lower lip trembled. "I trusted you…"

"I'm sorry." She looked at Zelgadiss. "I didn't want to continue to use and hurt you," He dropped the empty vial to the ground and cupped her cheek. "Please forgive me, I won't be keeping your promise."

"Z-Zelgadiss-San…" Amelia stared at his watery eyes. "D-Don't… Don't break your promise, it's unjust." She rubbed her eyes again when her vision began to grow fuzzy. The spell was kicking in.

"I have too." Zelgadiss whispered and smiled wearily. "After you leave, I'm going to erase my memories of you and forget ever meeting you."

"Zelgadiss-San, don't-"

"I don't want too." He chuckled weakly. "But my heart will never stop hurting and I can't bear the heartache." Pulling her closer to him, Zelgadiss kissed the top of her head. "I'll miss you, Amelia."

"Z-Zel…" Amelia buried her face against his chest and wept. "Y-You're… You're beautiful to me." She whispered and moved her head up. He rocked her body with his, he tried to hold back but it was not working. Finally, his tears leaked out of his squeezed-shut eyes and he released a shaking cry.

"What would I pay… to stay here, beside you?" He looked down at her weeping face and smiled sadly. "What would I do, to see you…" Touched her cheek gently. "Smiling at me?" Amelia whimpered, she tried her very best to smile but her tears got in the way.

"If we could… stay all day in the sun…" She choked. "Where… Where would we go?"

"It doesn't matter. It will just be you and me." Zelgadiss moved his lips over her skin and kissed her beside the mouth. "And I could be…" He stopped when Amelia did not move; he let out an aching sigh and hugged her body against his for the last time. "Part of your world…" Standing in the doorway of the back door, Lina watched the entire scene. She lowered her head and placed a hand over her aching heart. It hurt more than ever. What have she done?

* * *

Amelia looked at her new jewelry around her wrists curiously. She pouted her lips and turned her eyes to Lina, who was climbing over a horse.

"Do you know how I got these bracelets, Lina-San? I don't remember ever putting this on." Amelia stepped over the hay and to the horse's side. Lina said nothing. She had an unfamiliar trait about her today, Amelia discovered when Lina shook her awake this morning. She looked at the unknown castle in front of her and tilted her head. And, how in heavens did she and Lina ever wind up here? Lina-San and her shenanigans, Amelia concluded with a shaking head. It has to be.

"Are you coming, Princess?" Lina rode the horse toward the castle entrance.

"O-Oh, Lina-San!" Amelia yelped and ran after her. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Moving up the horse's back, Lina made room for the tiny Princess. Amelia sighed to see how far she was going to reach and failed to climb the animal. Finally, she was able to jump up on the animal, only to begin to fall off the side.

"L-L-Lina-San!" Amelia's legs waved as she was slipping off. But just when she was going to fall, Amelia blinked when something caught her legs and pushed her up, helping her onto the horse. "Oh!" She sighed in relief and looked to see who had helped her. It was the strange masked man. Amelia's eyes widen, the man was covered from head to toe and he said nothing.

"Thank you." Amelia thanked and smiled at him. He just stared at her.

"We're going, Amelia. Hold onto me." Lina tightened her grip of the reins; she had spotted Gourry stepping out of the castle and he was sprinting over. Amelia wrapped her arms around Lina's waist and glanced back at the covered male.

"Lina, wait!" Gourry spoke when he arrived next to Zelgadiss's side. "Don't-"

"I'll make sure to give the horse back." The redhead said in a monotone voice. She did not bother to look at Gourry. Behind her, Amelia glanced between Gourry and Lina confusingly.

"Lina-San, who…" She looked at the covered man especially. "Who are these men?" Gourry's eyes slightly widen, he turned his head to Zelgadiss. He actually erased her memories? Zelgadiss continued to stare at Amelia.

"Nobody, Amelia." Lina coldly replied making Gourry instantly look at her. She finally looked down at Gourry and glared at him. "Nobody worth remembering about." She kicked the sides of the horse and raced away from the castle.

"Zel…" Gourry gulped. "How could you do that? How could you just… just let her go?"

"I had to." Zelgadiss watched the back of Amelia's head until he could not see her anymore.

"But why?" Gourry followed him into the castle. "Why did you do that? I don't get it!" He grabbed Zelgadiss and made him face him. "You were so close to breaking the spell, why did you do that?"

"Because…" That was when Gourry noticed the tears falling from Zelgadiss's eyes. "I love her." He whispered. Letting go of Zelgadiss's shoulder, the two friends stood in silence in the lobby of their now-clean but lonely castle.

"Why didn't you go after Lina?" Zelgadiss asked him. Gourry just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Because I'm an idiot and she hates me." He lowered his eyes and sighed sadly. "And I love her."

* * *

_AN: I don't own Slayers and Disney! All quotes, song lyrics, and scenarios that 'seem' familiar are all by the great minds at Disney!_

_Disney movies that I used in this chapter: Beauty & the Beast, Hercules, Snow White, Peter Pan, Little Mermaid, Cinderella, Princess and the Frog, and Sleeping Beauty. See if you can recognize that scene and line!_


	5. Chapter 5

Just as quickly as they arrived, they were immediately separated. The General of great reputation, chained at her wrists, forced to her knees before the King. Lina kept her eyes low as King Philionel paced in front of her.

"I trusted you." He started but Lina did not acknowledge him. "I trusted you with my daughter's life and I made you General of my army. You were the most trusted and powerful warrior, why would you do this?" The large King stood over her. Lina said nothing, her eyes clouded with a strange and unknown expression. Confused over her insubordination, Phil looked at his soldiers and motioned them over.

"Take her away." The heavily-armored soldiers grabbed Lina by her arms and dragged her away. Lina lifted her eyes off the ground when she past Xellos, who was standing just outside of the room.

"How sad." He shook his head at her. "The once influential and admired General of Saillune being dragged to her prison." The Warlock smirked and entered the throne room where Phil was miserably sitting on his throne chair, holding his head.

"Why, King Phil, why so sad?" Xellos asked with his usual smile. He walked across the room and stood next to the gloomy man. "You have your daughter back and caught her kidnapper. You should be overjoyed!"

"In two days, my daughter will be 18 and she has not fallen in love." King Phil sighed and looked at his Advisor. "A horrible curse is upon Amelia and when midnight strikes on her birthday, the curse will make her fall to a deep sleep and she will not wake until true love's kiss." He released another sad sigh and hung his head. "None of the Princes I delivered were adequate to her. She refused each one and now, I sent her best friend and best soldier to prison. What is this world coming too?"

"I do have a rather ill-fated solution for you if you would like to hear." Xellos bent his body so he could be face-to-face with the king. Phil looked at Xellos's cheery expression and pouted.

"I will hear."

"Not only am I skilled in parlor tricks, your highness, I am also skilled in making potion. What if… I created a potion, to make the innocent Princess to fall in love with the first person she kiss?"

"Kiss?" Phil blinked a few times before glaring at the purple-haired man. "I will not allow my daughter to kiss a complete stranger!"

"Of course not, your highness." Xellos snickered. "That is why we will pick the man who will be perfect for her."

"A man who is perfect for her?" The king rubbed the end of his chin gingerly. "Yes… That is an excellent idea! But who would we pick?" Instantly, King Phil looked at Xellos. "How about you?"

"Me?" Xellos pointed to himself. "Why, King Phil, I am flattered-"

"Wait, no." Phil quickly took it back. "You're too old." Xellos sweat dropped.

"I will have to think of someone but meanwhile," King Phil stood up from his throne and clapped his hands, a handful of helpers rushed in front of him. "We are having a ball tonight for my daughter's birthday and marriage proposal. Release the doves and get word around the kingdom. I want this entire palace filled with potential suitors for my daughter." The helpers exchanged looks.

"A ball in just a few hours?"

"That's impossible!"

"We won't be able to-"

"AM I NOT THE KING OF THIS KINGDOM?" Phil snarled at his trembling workers. They quickly disbanded and went to work to pull off the greatest masquerade ball. As Phil shouted commands, Xellos smiled evilly behind him. Of course he knew how to make the potion but why would he help the Princess to fall in love? That will be a contradiction! Instead, Xellos reached into his pocket and took out a vial that had a thick black tar-like substance inside. He will give her this. The moment her lips touches another, she will die just how the curse originally intended. Once she dies and the last petal of Zelgadiss's rose falls, Xellos's smile only grew wider. His powers will return and he can continue to stay in this realm. But first, he shoved the potion back into his pocket; Xellos needs to get his trump card out.

* * *

The door to the prison room slammed loudly. Lifting her face from her knees, Lina looked around her pathetic jail cell and sighed. So, this is how her life will be from now on. A criminal. Turning her head, she saw a half-filled bucket of water next to her and looked inside. She saw her horrid reflection and scowled at it.

"Damn conscience." She deserved to be treated as a criminal for what she did to Amelia. She robbed Amelia of her true love and the only ounce of freedom she had. Lina grinded her back molars as she stared at her horrible reflection. Amelia ought to fall in love with anyone she wanted. Taking the bucket, Lina carried it over her lap and frowned. She robbed both Amelia and Zelgadiss of their true love because she was jealous of them. Did her principles really stoop that low? Because she could not achieve what Amelia and Zelgadiss had, she was obligated to kill their love? Amelia was right, she should have been happy for her but instead, Lina was too damn selfish and close-minded. Amelia and Zelgadiss belong together and now, Lina threw the bucket against the water, they will never be together because of her!

"Because of me!" She got off the ground and swiped the bucket off the ground again. "Because of me! Me! ME-ME-ME-ME-ME!" What if Gourry was telling the truth? Lina released her angry shrieks. What if Gourry was in love with her? Well, Lina continuously threw the empty bucket at the wall, he's not anymore! After what she said to him, he is probably with that other woman. Kissing and hugging her, something he should be doing with her! It's all because of her! IT WAS ALL HER FAULT! Finally kicking the dented pail powerfully, it bounced off the wall and Xellos's forehead, who was standing inside the cell with her. Lina jumped when he fell to his bottom and turned her anger towards him.

"Y-YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She panted heavily.

"Wow, Lina-Kun… even without your powers, you are a real threat-" Lina grabbed his robes and pulled him to her face.

"It all started with you." Lina growled. "I wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for YOU!"

"Ah-ah-ah!" Xellos wagged his finger at Lina's face. "Now, do you really have to be like that, Lina-Kun? I simply planted the seed. You gave the water that grew the seed into a dark and ugly rose-"

"I don't give a shit. You put me in this situation, YOU TAKE ME OUT!" She shoved Xellos's body against the wall and began to thrust her fists into his gut. "GET ME OUT OF HERE, NOW! I DID YOUR BIDDING! I GOT THOSE TWO APART! NOW, GIVE ME MY POWERS AND LIFT THIS CURSE OFF ME!" Even now, all she could think about is her curse.

"You are really hurting him." Xellos whispered into her ear from behind. Lina gasped and turned around; Xellos was standing behind her with a sneaky grin. She looked at who she was hurting and the soldier slumped to the ground, obviously groaning in pain. "I have come here for a proposition."

"A proposition?" Lina glanced at him and squinted her eyes carefully. "What kind of proposition?"

"Since you have successfully made Amelia and Zelgadiss fall out of love with one another," Xellos snickered. "You need to help Amelia fall back in love." Lina scoffed loudly and sat down on the head of the fallen soldier.

"That isn't part of the deal. And I thought you needed Amelia to NOT fall in love."

"I had a change of heart." Xellos patted his chest gently. "Unlike you, I have a conscious and I could not bear to see the lovely Princess to be without true love."

"You were the one who made me do it!" Lina snarled. "If you didn't put that curse on me, I wouldn't have ever split Amelia and Zelgadiss apart!"

"Are you sure it wasn't jealousy?" He asked with a sly smile. The redhead winced and looked away. "Anyways," Xellos took out the vial of black liquid and materialized next to her. "Slip this into Amelia's tea."

"What is this?" She looked it over.

"It's a potion that will make her fall in love with the first person she kisses-"

"No." Lina threw the vial back and he miraculously caught it without falling to his ass. "You take this curse off of me first! I did your bidding! Those two are not in love anymore-"

"And I told you from the start, didn't I? You have to keep those two from falling in love with each other until Amelia's 18th birthday."

"Fine!" She turned her body away from him. "I'm going to sit here until her birthday. Good luck making Amelia kiss a complete stranger without MY help!"

"Lina-Kun, you need to be reasonable. Do you hear that sound? It's the sound of your freedom, fluttering away!"

"I don't CARE. I'm not going to help you." She looked another way when Xellos appeared in front of her.

"Now really," Xellos sighed. "Are you really going to deny Amelia's last chance at love?" Lina's eyes slightly flinched at his comment. She eventually sighed and got off the fallen soldier, she swiped the vial of black potion from his hand.

"If I'm going to do this," Lina shoved her finger at Xellos's face. "The moment she falls in love, I want my powers back!"

"Yes, yes, it's a done deal-" He blinked when Lina reached into her white blouse and took out a crumpled ball of paper. He watched as she grabbed a piece of charcoal and began to scribble onto the paper.

"Here." She handed him the paper. "It's a contract. Sign it and we have a deal."

"Rather simple, isn't it?" Xellos looked over the paper. "'I, the bastard warlock, will hereby remove this curse from the beautiful and powerful, Lina Inverse, after she makes Amelia fall in love again.'" He read it aloud.

"Now, sign it and get it over with." She snorted. Xellos sighed and using the tip of his finger, he wrote his name in beautiful cursive and gave back the signed agreement. "Well then, XELLOS." Lina finally learned his name and folded the paper with a pout. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

"Oh, Lina-San!" Amelia rushed to Lina's side when she spotted her in her room. "Are you alright? I saw those horrible soldiers take you away and I-I ordered them to bring you back but-"

"I'm fine." Lina walked past her. "Just a little interrogation but I'm fine now."

"I'm so glad." The Princess sighed. "I thought they were doing horrible things to your body."

"You always had a wild imagination." Lina paused when she saw the abundant of maids in the room. They pushed Amelia back on the pedestal and continued taking her measurements. "What's going on?"

"Haven't you heard?" Amelia smiled wide. "Daddy is moving my masquerade birthday party tonight."

"Really?" The redhead got out of the way as the group of maids ran past her and showed Amelia a bunch of rich material for her dress.

"Yup. And," She pointed to the crème dress with sparkles. "I am so happy, Lina-San."

"Happy?" Lina climbed on top of Amelia's bed and sat down with her legs crossed. "Why?"

"Well," Amelia grinned. "I had the best dream while I was taking my afternoon nap today." She stepped off the pedestal after the last measurement and joined Lina on her bed. "I dreamed that my knight in shining armor is going to be there!" Lina's eyes slightly widen.

"Y-Your knight in shining armor…?"

"MmHmm." Amelia nodded with the biggest blush. "I-It was a really weird dream because it took place at that castle and I was wearing really old clothes. Anyways, the dream started with us flying over Saillune and he was holding me REALLY tight that I swear I could smell him! A-And then, we were walking through this dark tunnel and we were holding hands and-and suddenly, we were hugging! Then, we were DANCING, but it was his first time BUT it was so romantic! And then, we were-"

"Amelia, do you remember?" Lina asked a loud. Amelia blinked and looked at her.

"Remember what?"

"Never mind. Let me… Let me pour you a drink." She smiled wearily and went to the tea set on the table in her room. So, she remembered Zelgadiss, however, she thinks it's all a dream. Wrapping her fingers tightly around the vial in her pocket, Lina hung her head low. Her heart is screaming for Zelgadiss, not some other man. Taking out the vial with the black liquid inside, Lina stared at it with sorrow.

"Oh, Lina-San, he promised that he will show up to my birthday party! He promised!" Amelia said gleefully.

"What if… he doesn't show up?" Lina asked. The innocent Princess paused. "What if your knight doesn't show up?" She asked again as she uncorked the vial and began to pour it into a cup.

"Then I'll wait for him." Amelia replied with a big smile. "I'll wait and wait and wait until my dream comes true." Dream. Filia said something about that too, Lina recalled. Mixing the potion into the tea with a spoon, she carried two cups of tea carefully to the bed and handed one to Amelia. Amelia believed in her dreams. Most of all, she believed in her heart. Watching her blow at the hot tea, Lina smiled slightly to herself and placed her lips on her own cup of tea. Maybe, Lina tilted the cup and drank her tea until the very last drop, maybe she should start believing in it too.

* * *

It has been decided. The minute Amelia and Lina left, Gourry and Zelgadiss were going to drink their memories away. However, sitting back-to-back in the back yard where Amelia's garden rest, neither Zelgadiss nor Gourry drank their potions. Next to their bodies, the enchanted rose was laying on the ground with all the petals fallen off. It was over. They were never going back to their original state.

"These past days…" Gourry chuckled. "It was really nice." Zelgadiss said nothing; he kept staring at his vial. Sighing for the millionth time, the dumb blonde lifted the vial to his eyes and jiggled the liquid. "Are we really going to sit here forever and do nothing?"

"No. We're going to drink these and forget this ever happening." The Chimera muttered but he didn't move. None of them moved. Lowering the potion, Gourry turned his head when he heard galloping. His eyes widen.

"Zel." Gourry stood up and Zelgadiss fell backwards. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear WHAT?" Zelgadiss sat up aggregately. He stopped when he suddenly heard neighing nearby and stood up with Gourry. The two men turned their bodies toward the entrance of the castle and saw her.

"W-WOAH!" Lina pulled back at the reins but the horse did not stop. "WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! SLOW DOWN, YOU DUMB ANIMAL!" The redhead screeched and the "dumb" animal stopped instantly, making Lina fly off the horse's back and into the protective arms of Gourry. Opening her ruby eyes carefully, Lina looked up at Gourry and he stared back.

"You…" He gulped.

"I-I DIDN'T COME FOR YOU!" Lina got out of his arms and marched to Zelgadiss. "YOU. Put on your best clothes and come with me! Amelia's birthday ball is tonight and-"

"I'm not going." Zelgadiss told her.

"Not going?" Lina slightly glared. "Look, you need to go! Amelia-"

"Doesn't deserve a monster." He started to walk away. Lina followed.

"Look, Zelgadiss," She caught up to him and grabbed his cape from entering the castle. "Amelia needs-"

"A Prince, not a monster." Zelgadiss snorted with hurt in his eyes, he pulled his cape out of her grasp "Just leave me alone." And he continued to walk away.

"IF YOU WALK AWAY NOW," Her bottom lip trembled. "AMELIA'S GOING TO DIE!" Zelgadiss's entire body froze. He spun around and stared at Lina's face with a shocked expression.

"What are you talking about?" His eyebrows curled, his voice slightly turned hoarse. "Why is she going to die?"

"Xellos." Lina suddenly whispered the warlock's name making Zelgadiss and Gourry cringe. "He made me slip a tar-like potion into her drink-"

"YOU WHAT?" Zelgadiss rushed forward and grabbed her by the collar, shaking her as he did this.

"I had no fucking choice!" She barked. "He wasn't going to give me my powers!"

"YOU WOULD KILL OFF YOUR BEST FRIEND TO GET YOUR MEASLY POWERS BACK? WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU?" He grinded his teeth, glaring at her. Lina's eyes slightly twitched, it gathered in wetness. Shoving her away from him, he took a few steps back, trying to calm his fast breathing.

"How do you know Xellos?" Gourry asked.

"He's the guy who placed a curse on Amelia and me." Lina told him. "I… I've been working with him to get you and Amelia from falling in love with each other." Zelgadiss's eyes widen while Gourry just sighed disappointedly.

"Lina… why would you do that?"

"It was stupid on my part! I know! But he put a curse on me too and I had to keep them from falling for each other! If I don't, I would die!" She confessed. Zelgadiss began to pace around, feelings of great anger erupting inside of him. All this time, this woman was trying to get him and Amelia from falling in love. She accomplished alright. Dropping to her knees, Lina's body fell forward but she caught herself on the palm of her hands, she was on all fours now.

"Please." She stayed in that position in front of Zelgadiss. "Please help her or she's going to die!" Zelgadiss stared at the pathetic being, his fists shaking next to his body in anger. He looked away from the redhead and glared elsewhere.

"Because of you." His voice was low and monotone. "BECAUSE OF YOU!" Zelgadiss snarled and with a swing of his arm, he launched a powerful spell into the side of his stone castle and made it erupt into great flames. Lina and Gourry jumped to their feet and watched him throw every spell he knew at the castle, destroying it as he did. Eventually the castle crumpled to the ground, leaving nothing but ash and large stones. Panting, Zelgadiss stared at his destruction and slowly straighten his body. He turned away from Lina and Gourry.

"Even if I save her," He spoke and Lina looked away from the fire and to him. "Amelia and I will never be together. I'm a monster now. For all eternity." His eyes slightly flinched at his own words. "How could anyone fall in love with a beast?"

"That's not true!" Lina shook her head. "Amelia is in love with you!"

"Impossible, my potion-"

"She had a dream about you!" She quickly said and ran around him to face his body. "She dreamt that you took her flying over Saillune! Hugged her and held her hand!" The redhead gulped. "She even dreamt about staring into your grey eyes and dancing! She dreamt about dancing with you and she has been for a long time!" Zelgadiss stared at her with shock.

"But… it's suppose to erase-"

"Amelia, you know," Her own eyes grew wet. "Amelia has been waiting for you her entire life! She's been waiting since the day you appeared in her dreams!" Lina paused, her tears rolled down her face.

"She's been waiting and waiting! And she's going to wait forever for you because you are her first true love! YOU ARE HER KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR!" Dropping to his bottom, Zelgadiss stared off to the side as her words encircled his brain. The potion, did it perhaps not erase her memories enough? No, it should have but how? How is Amelia still dreaming about him? He moved his hands only to feel a waxy material below his fingers; he looked down and saw one of the petals of the glowing roses tangled in the long grass and touching his fingers. Picking it off the ground carefully, he stared at the rose petal with longing. His heart ached for her. It needed her. It needed to see her, touch her, feel her, hear her, and moreover, his heart needed her love. He was fooling himself to think he can erase his own memories of her. How could he? He wouldn't be able to live his life if she was not there to live it with him. He curled his fingers around the petal and pressed it over his aching chest. Screaming for Amelia, his heart was in tremendous pain every second he wasn't with her. He loves her. He loves her so much. But they can't be together. His curse wasn't broken in time. He's going to be a monster for all eternity.

"You were turned into a Chimera because you are a monster." A female voice whispered in front of him. Zelgadiss looked up instantly and saw a beautiful tall woman with long blonde hair standing in front of him. Filia smiled kindly at him and lifted her hand. In her hand was the dead stem of the enchanted rose.

"Or maybe," Waving her hand over the stem, a shimmering silver dust left her palm and onto the sickly stick. "You were turned into a Chimera because you were destined to be with your one true love." She handed the stem to Zelgadiss. "The person who will see you as who you truly are." Slowly, the missing petals began to sprout out the end of the stem. His eyes widen large as it grown into a beautiful full rose with still glowing petals. He met with Filia's kind eyes; she continued to smile at him.

"It's your decision, Zelgadiss." She whispered. "Accept being a Chimera and follow your heart." Placing a hand over his cheek, Filia chuckled softly. "Potions can erase memories but it can never erase true love." Zelgadiss's eyes grew huge. He became speechless. That explains it. Amelia is in love with him. That's why she still dreams about him. She's in love with him as a Chimera, not as a human. Spreading his lips across his face, he cupped the rose to his chest and held it in his hand.

"Now," With a swing of her finger, Zelgadiss was magically sprung to his feet and off the grass. "The potion you slipped into Amelia's tea will certainly kill her if she kisses anyone before her birthday, but with my magic," Filia snapped her fingers loudly. "I can reverse the potion-"

"Alright, Filia!" Lina cheered but yelped when her godmother slapped her on top of her head.

"I'm not done with the instructions yet!" Filia barked. "I can reverse the potion but only if her true love kisses her before the stroke of midnight or she WILL die."

"So," Gourry pointed at Zelgadiss. "Zel needs to kiss Amelia before midnight or she's dead?"

"Yes." She looked at Zelgadiss carefully. "Unless you still think that you're not her true love."

"No." Zelgadiss spoke finally. "She's MY true love." Smiling at him, Filia took her wand out of nowhere and swirled the tip of the stick in the air, creating a string of gold dust. With a sudden tap on the hilt of Gourry's sword, the weapon broken off his waist and began to float in front of their eyes. She tapped the sheath with the wand and it was enveloped in a bright white and gold light. The three humans blocked their eyes whilst Filia kept her eyes on the blade. The light eventually died down and it was set on Gourry's waist again.

"What…" Gourry looked at his sword and back at Filia. "What did you do to my sword?"

"I modified it." She smiled. "Unsheathe your sword, Gourry-San." Filia commanded and Gourry grabbed the handle of his sword. Everyone drew a breath when Gourry released a blade of bright light.

"Where is my steel blade?" Gourry asked as he waved the blade made of light in the air.

"I gave you a new one." The fairy godmother replied. "This is the Sword of Light and this is the only thing that can kill Xellos. Once Amelia's curse is broken, he will be weak and you must strike him." Filia sighed. "Xellos must be stopped and unfortunately, he can only be stopped one way. By the tip of that sword."

"But be careful." She warned. "Because your curse has run its course, he will have little power over you three."

"We'll kill him." Zelgadiss reassured her. "For what he's done to my Amelia."

"And for making Lina do his horrible bidding." Gourry suddenly mentioned. Lina instantly looked at him with big eyes. He was already staring at her, a smile plastered on his face.

"G-Gourry…" She said his name. She could feel her heart beating. It was the fastest it ever beat. Lina turned her head to Filia when she called her.

"Xellos does not know you have betrayed him, yet." Filia told her. "I will transport you three to the palace by the use of my magic. These two will need your guide in the palace, be sure to keep a low profile until you get Amelia-San away from her father and that Namagomi warlock." Lina nodded. The fairy godmother pulled the three closer. She waved her wand over their heads, the shimmering silver dust falling to their faces. And with a snap of her wand, they were gone.

* * *

Amelia slowly walked down the long staircase. She smiled brightly as her party guests gasped at her stunning beauty. Wearing a pink and white strapless evening gown with long white gloves to her elbows, she waved her tiny hand to the large crowd of gawking eligible men. Her father, King Philionel in his royal outfit, stood waiting for her at the end of the staircase.

"Daddy." She curtsey to him and took his offering hand. He led her through the crowd, letting everyone stare as she past.

"Princess Amelia!" Several men in suits groveled at her heels and shoved bouquets of beautiful flowers to her. "Please be mine!" They cried but Amelia smiled at them and continued to walk.

"Daddy, why are there so many men here?" She asked softly. "I don't see any of my friends." When they left the lobby to go into the ballroom, she gasped to see numerous familiar faces of rejected Princes. "WHY are THEY here?"

"Daughter, they are just here to celebrate your birthday." Phil told her with a smile. "Just be nice and let them talk to you." Amelia squirmed to see the royal men kneel before her and their servants shove an abundant of gifts at her face. When they finally made it to their throne chairs, Amelia sat down besides her father and allowed a servant to place her tiny crown on her head. Suddenly, dozens of different servants began to line up in front of her, their masters waiting out of line and conversing to others. It was all the same. Amelia sighed and listened to the first servant grovel about his master. Her eyes would roll back and forth as each servant went on and on about his beloved master and how they were perfect for one another. Finally, Amelia turned her eyes to her father. He was laughing loudly next to her with a gold cup of wine.

"Daddy, this is getting ridiculous." Amelia stood up from her chair. She had enough. "This is nothing but a marriage proposal!" She began to walk away from her throne until a Prince stopped her in her tracks.

"Why, Princess Amelia, what an honor." The handsome man removed his playfully colored mask and bowed to her. "I heard that you were beautiful but not stunningly beautiful. Please excuse my rude stares."

"I'm sorry but my heart is not yours for the taking." She said aloud and tried to walk past him but he did not let her.

"Oh, Princess Amelia," The Prince took her hand. "I am not going for your heart. I am simply introducing myself." Amelia swiped her hand away, the end of her foot tapped against the marble floor as her arms crossed over her chest. "But since we are on the floor, why don't we dance?" She scoffed and turned around from him. When she did, the man looked at the King for support. Seeing his desperate cry for help, Phil quickly rushed over and touched his daughter's shoulder.

"Amelia, be a nice girl and dance with-"

"I am NOT dancing until I find my knight in shining armor." She quickly said and stomped away. Sighing, Phil shrugged his shoulders to the Prince and spotted Xellos standing nearby, drinking a goblet of red wine.

"Xellos." He approached his adviser. "This is a disaster! She has yet to dance with any of the eligible bachelors that I have picked!" Phil exclaimed.

"Be calm, your highness. Your daughter will eventually dance with someone. She would have too since it is her 18th birthday party."

"That's not good enough!" Phil growled and grabbed him by the shoulder. "I want to get it over with and have her kiss with someone now!"

"Well…" Xellos tilted his head and smiled, he pointed to himself. "What about me?"

"You?" The King raised his eyebrow. "You want to kiss my daughter?"

"She is a beautiful young woman." His advisor commented, his eyes found Amelia walking through a crowd of suitors. "I would do anything to not see her cool tan skin turn white." Xellos told him, making Phil frown. Yes, it was better to have her kiss his advisor and fall in love with him then to be in an endless sleep. He smiled when Phil nodded and patted his shoulder.

"I will take care of her, your highness. You have nothing to fear." Xellos said with a soft chuckle. He turned the large man around and gently pushed him to his throne. "Now, please, sit down and enjoy the rest of the party." Reluctant at first, Phil did what he was told and sat down. He watched as the purple-haired man walk after Amelia. As she tried to flee, she was once cornered with a crowd of desperate men. All were kneeling at her toes, pleading for her hand. Unable to move from the wall, she whined and hugged her body tightly until she heard a loud roar.

"Get back, you sausages!" It was her best friend to the rescue. She was waving a chair over her head, separating the men away from the whimpering Princess. "I said, get back or you'll get my fist!" The redhead threatened with flames leaving her jaws. When they finally did flee, Lina sighed and looked back at Amelia, she smiled slightly.

"How's the party?"

"Horrible. It's a marriage arrangement." Amelia pouted angrily. Shrugging her shoulders, Lina motioned Amelia to the nearest balcony behind the maroon velvet curtains. They walked together to the balcony rails and leaned against it.

"Oh, Lina-San," Amelia sighed sadly. "I don't want any of these men." She said loudly.

"I know," Lina sighed, catching Amelia's attention. "You want your true love." Her indigo eyes widen when Lina reached over and patted her shoulder. "But you already found him."

"Found him? What… What are you talking about, Lina-San?" Chuckling at her, Lina got off the balcony rails and motioned everyone on the balcony to go back to the party. She left Amelia alone on the balcony and before she shut the balcony doors, Lina met with Amelia's eyes and smiled.

"Try to remember, Amelia, and he'll come."

"Lina-San, wait-" But she had closed the doors, leaving her alone on the balcony. Sighing, Amelia leaned back on the stone railings; she can see her breath from the cold temperature. She stared at the changing skies above the kingdom, it was beautiful. Filled with splashes of gold, orange, red, pink, and blue, it was her favorite time. When day was finally over and night was coming. Strange though, it was beautiful but it didn't capture her amusement today like it always did before. She felt as if, she saw something better.

"Remember…" Her eyes slightly squinted. Lina-San told her to remember. Straightening her body, Amelia tilted her head and tried to remember. Something was bugging her, but she couldn't put her finger on what she was supposed to remember. Without thinking, she lowered her hand to her dress skirt and slipped her hand inside of the pocket slip, she took out the pink bracelets that she found on her wrists that morning. Amelia stared at the sapphire gem and the craftsmanship of it. She rubbed her fingertips on the sapphire before slipping it over her gloves; she set it on both her wrists and looked back up to the changing sky. There was something about these bracelets that got her to smile. Freezing and feeling quite silly for trying to remember something that she didn't know what, Amelia was about to go in until she heard footsteps behind her. It was familiar footsteps. She stopped to listen to it but it stopped. Amelia slowly turned around. Standing against the balcony railing with his back turned to her was a man covered fully in beige clothing; his cape was flying against the wind. She recognized that man from that morning at the castle. Amelia stared at his back, why was he here? And how, she looked around, did he get up here? He was silent though. The hood was over his head. Taking a step forward, Amelia bravely came halfway of the balcony, only to stop when he moved his head to the side, looking slightly over his shoulder to look at her. The man stared at her with wide eyes, like it was the first time he ever saw her. He finally turned around and Amelia's own eyes widen. Unlike the last time, the man had a mask covering his face but this time, he even lifted his hand and uncovered his silver metal-like hair to her. Although there was a monster in her midst, Amelia stared at him just like how he was staring at her. Her eyes lingered on his turquoise skin that looked like it was made from smooth marble and the rock pebbles that looked like jagged crystals. Then she looked at his hair, it was silver and looked like needles sticking out of his head but to her, it was beautiful. He looked like he was created by a master artist. He looked like a masterpiece. He took a careful step forward, testing to see if she would move away, but she didn't. Amelia kept her stance until he stopped just in front of her, with minimal space between them. She kept her eyes on him as he knelt down to one knee, never realizing that she was holding her breath all this time. It was then he lifted his hand did she realize what he was carrying all this time. A single rose.

"It's… glowing." Amelia's eyes were now lingering on the glowing rose petals. The unknown man bowed his head slightly and held it out for her. She gulped and carefully took it, her fingertips gently brushed against his. Just when she took the rose away, he took her other hand in his and moved it to his mouth. His lips touched the back of her glove. Her entire face burning red with blush, she gasped when his eyes lifted to hers and he stared longingly for her. It was then, staring at his grey eyes, her entire being felt extremely light. Her body stopped moving. She couldn't move. She didn't want to move. Unable to look away, her mouth opened slightly as he kissed her hand lightly again.

"Look at her. She's so awestruck!" Lina giggled. She and Gourry watched through a window from inside. Lina looked near her feet when she felt movement and growled.

"I told you, stop moving!" She kicked the tied up trickster warlock.

"This is quite unorthodox." Xellos sweat dropped. "Won't you please get me out of these ropes, Lina-Kun?"

"NO." And she thrust a ball of curtain material into his mouth, preventing him to speak. "Shut up and watch true love happen before your eyes." The purple-haired warlock just rolled his eyes.

"Um," Amelia finally looked away from his intense grey eyes and to the glowing rose. "I…" Her eyebrows curled, she recognized this from somewhere. "I saw this before." Licking her bottom lip, Amelia turned her eyes to him.

"And," She was careful with her words. "I don't know you but, I strangely know who you are." The man smiled and rose from the ground, still holding her delicate hand in his.

"Don't you remember?" He finally spoke and it made her heart leap out. Amelia shook her head. "We've met before."

"We… We have?" She questioned. Chuckling now, he nodded and lifted her hand to his lips.

"Well, of course. You said so yourself." He kissed her hand again. "Once upon a dream." The rose fell out of her hand and it landed between them. This man. Amelia held her breath. Could he be her knight in shining armor? Reaching down, Zelgadiss calmly picked the rose and held it out to her. She was so concentrated on his face that she didn't seem to notice. Making sure the thorns were plucked away, he tucked the large rose behind her ear while combing her bangs back. That got her to break out of her gaze and she instantly blushed, a soft smile appeared on her face.

"T-Thank you." She whispered. Curious, she gulped and met with his eyes. "What… What did we do in the dream?"

"Many things." Zelgadiss told her. "We held hands and hugged. And I'll kiss you," He moved his hand and touched her soft cheek. "Right over here." A soft noise released from her throat and she nodded. "We shared laughs, soft spoken conversations, and I showed you the world."

"T-The world?" Amelia questioned. Suddenly, his entire body floated off the balcony and since he was holding onto her hand, she did too. Completely caught off guard, Amelia let go of his hand instantly, landing back on the balcony.

"H-How did you do that?" Instead of answering her question, he held out his gloved hand to her.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. A surge of familiarity rushed through her tiny body, Amelia looked at the smile on his face and at his hand. It looked appealing to take. Nervous, she glanced back at his confident smile and soon, she grew one herself.

"With my life." She told him and slipped her hand in his, Zelgadiss chuckled and he pulled her in the air. He caught her tiny body easily, her entire face burned red to find her arms wrapped loosely around his neck and her face so close to his. Levitating away from the castle balcony, Amelia released an awestruck gasp when they got so high in the sky that they literally touching the clouds. She looked down and saw the entire kingdom. As she looked at the scenery with newborn eyes, Zelgadiss was watching her. She noticed him staring and turned her eyes to him, she gulped when he bent his head, their bangs tangled together. He smiled while Amelia shyly giggled, she timidly glanced away but eventually looked back and his smile grew ten folds. Returning to the balcony, he placed her gently on the ground but she kept close to his side.

"So, what else did we do in these dreams?" Amelia was determined to find out who this man was.

"Well," Zelgadiss touched her cheek again and she closed her eyes, remembering his gentle touch. "You taught me how to dance." Amelia giggled softly and opened her eyes, capturing him.

"I thought you already knew how to dance."

"You do remember me." Although smiling sweetly, Amelia shook her head.

"Then," Zelgadiss held out his hand to her again. "May I have this dance?" Already taken by him, Amelia placed her tiny hand in his and allowed him to lead her back inside where her birthday party was currently taking place without her. The guests gasped at his sight and moved away, making a wide pathway from the two to the empty dance floor. Zelgadiss ignored everyone's gasps, his eyes and attention on his Princess. Once they made it to the middle of the room, he placed a hand to her hip and securely held her hand. Amelia gasped in the familiarity and soon, they were dancing slowly together. Their eyes still pinned to each other, they didn't notice everyone's loud comments or the fact that there was no music playing. Amelia kept her eyes lingering on his grey orbs, than he did something that got her to halt. Although he tried so hard to concentrate on Amelia, the loud and rude comments had made it to his ears and a flash of sadness appeared over his eyes. When she saw that, she instantly recognized it. She stopped their movements, making Zelgadiss stop too.

It was hard; she concluded as Amelia closed the small space between them and stared lovingly at his gentle eyes. It was hard staring at deep sadness in such beautiful eyes. She released his hand and cupped the side of his face; it got him to hold his breath. Amelia tilted her head as she inspected him. Her fingers traced past his cheek bone and up his temple, she trailed it down to his jaw line and stopped just next to his lips. Amelia's eyebrows curled like she was trying to remember but she kept glancing at him for she was failing. Zelgadiss sighed heavily as he watched this. What was he proving? Of course she wouldn't remember him at all. This was all hopeless; he could feel those irritating tears stinging in his eyes again. Why did he even do this? To get his heart broken again? It was impossible for her to remember him, it just was.

Suddenly, his thoughts stopped rambling when she grabbed his hands and took off his gloves, one by one. She tossed it over her shoulder and without hesitation; she entwined their fingers and looked at him with a smile. But it wasn't a regular smile; it was her smile for him. Zelgadiss finally realized it when she giggled and a few tears leaked from the corner of her eyes.

"You came back." Amelia whispered. He couldn't believe it. She remembered him. She actually remembered him. Lifting his hand to her face, she only broke out more tears when he started to wipe them off. "Y-You… came back."

"Of course I came back." He bent his head and pressed their foreheads together. "I had to see you."

"Zel…" She hiccupped. "Zelgadiss-San." His heart felt like flying. Gathering her into his strong arms tightly, Zelgadiss closed his eyes to prevent happy tears from falling. She sobbed loudly against his chest, weakly hitting him as she did so. "W-Why did you even let me go in the first place?" Zelgadiss choked, a lump created in his throat.

"I thought… you deserved to be with someone better than a… monster. Better than me. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get you out of my heart. So, I had to see you one last time." He tightened his hold on her. "But this time, I'm never letting you go."

"Y-You promise?" Amelia whimpered and he nodded.

"I promise, Amelia." Finally drawing apart to look at each other, they exchanged big smiles and got into a waltzing position again. Finally, they were able to ignore the loud comments and dance on the marble floor without the music. Phil was watching in his throne. First he was appalled to see a hideous creature dancing with his little daughter, but the second he saw her unfamiliar and wide smile, he knew he couldn't stop the dance. His heart filled when he heard Amelia's laughter when the unknown man twirled her in the air and caught her in his arms, the two laughed loudly together, filling the entire ballroom. He never heard his daughter laugh like that, but he did hear that laughter before. It was the same as her mother's laugh, his deceased wife. She laughed the same way when he twirled her in the air. Smirking, Phil watched the two dance in front of him in silence.

Finally, when it felt the most right, Zelgadiss bent his head and leaned to her ear. He softly whispered something that stopped her instantly. She stared at him with big eyes, a new collection of blush appearing over her cheeks. They stared at each other deeply. Lina and Gourry leaned forward to hear her response. The two stared at Amelia intensely, her lips unmoving. And then, a soft smile developed on her lips.

"I love you too, Zelgadiss-San." She said aloud so everyone could hear her. The guests let out a loud gasp but he didn't care, Zelgadiss pressed his lips over hers, giving her the most passionate and loving first kiss ever. Instantly, a bright light surrounded the new couple. Everyone in the room covered their eyes when the light erupted; it hit every dark nook in the palace. It seemed like forever but the light faded away eventually and so did their first kiss. Amelia opened her eyes slowly and gasped. Expecting to see a changed man, Zelgadiss was still a Chimera.

"But," She placed her hands over his cheeks. "I thought if I confessed my love to you… you'll be human."

"The last petal had fallen." Taking a deep breath, he took her hands over his face and gulped. "This is me, now. Forever." He nervously looked into her eyes with their hands pressed against his rapid beating chest. "May I… still be your knight?"

"Zelgadiss-San." She released a soft giggle. "I don't care what you look like." She told him and gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen yet. "You will always be my knight in shining armor." Zelgadiss gathered her yet again in his arms and whispered his sweet line of his affection into her ear, and she replied back with a kiss on his lips. Gourry smiled, as Amelia and Zelgadiss kissed lovingly in front of everyone, he looked at the sighing redhead next to him.

"Isn't that nice, Lina?" He asked. Before she could say anything, Lina felt a strong strike of pain throughout her entire body and dropped to the floor with a loud impact. "LINA!" Gourry went to her side and flipped her on to her back; he gathered her in his arms and shook her only to have her cough blood from her mouth.

"L-Lina." He gasped to see large amount of blood flowing out of her mouth, she was practically vomiting blood out.

"Lina-San!" Amelia and Zelgadiss came to her side once they heard her horrible sounds. "Somebody! Call a doctor!"

"No." Lina cringed at the growing pain in her chest. "A doctor won't do anything good."

"What's happening? What's happening to her?" Gourry glanced between Amelia and Zelgadiss, whom were just staring at Lina's pathetic breathing.

"She's dying." The three turned their heads and saw Xellos; he was out of his ropes. He stood near them, leaning desperately on his wooden staff. Even he was having trouble breathing; he gripped his chest, over his heart, and let out a wheezing cough. In the middle of coughing, he released a wicked laughter and the entire ballroom shook by his voice. "Fools. Your best friend sacrificed her life for you to be with your true love, Lina Inverse's curse will run its course and there is nothing you can do. SHE WILL DIE!"

"No!" Amelia grabbed Lina's hand and held on to it tightly. "Lina-San, why… why did you-"

"I had too." The redhead cringed from the sharp tightness over her chest. "If it weren't for my interference, Zelgadiss and Gourry would be back to normal." She panted for air and moved her eyes at Gourry.

"Besides…" Her eyes slightly widen and her breathing became quick. "People do crazy things…" Giving off a soft smile, Gourry gasped at the lovely expression on her face. "When they're… in love." She whispered breathlessly and her eyes slowly closed. Rolls of tears fled from Gourry's eyes when he heard her last exhale.

"Lina?" Gourry shook her body again. "No… No, don't go." He pleaded softly.

"It's too late." Xellos smiled. "She's dead." Gourry shook his head. No, she can't be. She can't be dead.

"Bastard." Zelgadiss turned his glare at Xellos and unsheathed his sword, causing some of the party guests to flee.

"Oh, Zelgadiss-Kun," The warlock chuckled softly. "Do you really want to take that route again? Don't you remember what happened last time?" Flinching at his comment, Zelgadiss moved closer to Amelia instead but kept his sword out, in case he came after her. Xellos took in a deep breath; he could feel his powers slowly returning. Even if Amelia broke through her curse, it only affected him a little. A little meaning he was feeling a little strange when he saw Amelia and Zelgadiss kiss, strange meaning that he actually felt… happy for them. Shrugging that feeling away, he concentrated on gathering the evil powers that were seeping out of Lina's unmoving body. She was definitely dead.

"Lina…" Gourry stroked Lina's cheek gently. His bottom lip trembled as more tears fell from his eyes.

"Kiss her, Gourry." Suddenly, a soft voice whispered into his ear. "Kiss her before the stroke of midnight." Then, the bells began to strike. It was midnight.

"Kiss her before the twelfth strike and she will come back to you." It was Filia speaking to him. Staring at Lina's pale skin, he drifted his eyes to her ruby lips and gulped. But, what if she won't come back to him? The forth bell rang. He lifted his trembling fingertips and touched the end of her chin, tilting her head to him. "Hurry now, Gourry."

"Lina," Gourry whispered her name as if she could hear him. The eighth bell rang loudly. "I…" He tipped his head down and pressed their foreheads together. "I love you." He confessed just when the twelfth bell struck. Unlike Amelia's curse, the ballroom did not lit up when his lips brushed against Lina's numb mouth. It was only her body that gave off a small amount of light; it was not loud enough for everyone to block their eyes. When the light slowly dissipated, Gourry removed his lips and looked at the redheaded woman in his arms. She kept laying there, her eyes still closed.

"Lina." He watched her patiently but she didn't move. Looking up at Zelgadiss and Amelia, Gourry's heart finally broke into pieces when Zelgadiss shook his head at him and Amelia buried her tear-streaked face against his shirt. Slowly releasing a building laughter, Xellos stabbed the end of his staff into the ballroom floor, grabbing the attention of all the party goers.

"My powers…" He chuckled softly. "Are back." Placing Lina's body on the floor, Gourry kissed her hands gently before cupping them together on her breast. He stood up valiantly and turned his glaring eyes to the warlock.

"You stopped Zel and I from becoming normal."

"I did no such thing." Xellos smiled evilly. "All I did was place the curse. It was your job to break it."

"You made Lina do horrible things!"

"How else would I get things done?"

"You…" Gourry grabbed the handle of his sword. "YOU KILLED LINA!" He pulled out his Sword of Light, in which Xellos's eyes slightly opened.

"Where did you get that?"

"From a fairy godmother!" He shouted and raced towards him, the Sword of Light lifted above his head. Xellos blocked the sword with his wooden staff, he snarled when the weapon made a split into the wood. Kicking Gourry in his stomach, Xellos jumped back and created a black orb of fire in his hand. He shot the ball at Gourry while he was just getting up from the ground. It looked like it was going to be a fast battle until Zelgadiss lunged forward and split the black fire orb in two with his own sword.

"ELEMEKIA LANCE!" The Chimera shot blue fire at Xellos and the wizard vanished in mid-air. He appeared next to Zelgadiss and chucked the end of his staff at the back of his neck. Xellos stood over him while Zelgadiss dropped to the ground, he was in the middle of creating another ball of fire when Gourry came from behind and slashed him in half, splitting him in to two pieces. His body split away from each other and puffed into dark smoke, dispersing evenly into the air. Gourry quickly looked around, Xellos's evil laughter echoed throughout the ballroom.

"My powers are only going to intensification!" His laughter made Amelia whimper as she held Lina's body against her chest. She didn't notice the warm coloration reviving on the General's skin. "You will all DIE!"

"No one is going to die tonight except for you!" Zelgadiss shuffled himself next to Gourry's side.

"Hey, Zel." Gourry began to whisper to his friend. "Can I tell you something?

"This isn't the best time-"

"You're my best friend." He suddenly said. Zelgadiss smirked at his confession.

"And you're mine too, Gourry." Zelgadiss replied without looking at him.

"And we'll always be friends forever-"

"Don't push it, Idiot." Zelgadiss snorted and Gourry chuckled with a nod. The two knights tensed up when Xellos reappeared in front of him and had replaced his wooden staff with a black spear, erupting dark smoke and silver flames from the tip. The wizard smiled evilly at them with hooded purple eyes, he snickered menacingly.

"DIE-"

"Lord of the Darkness and Four Worlds, I beseech thy fragments," A low chant reverberated the room. Xellos's eyes widen instantly, his powerful spell slightly diminishing. "By all of the power thou possesseth, grant the heavens' wrath to my hand," He'd recognized that spell anywhere and the only person who can call upon that spell was...

"Unleash the sword of dark, freezing nothingness," Turning his head around, Xellos stopped dead in his tracks. There, Lina was standing on her feet, a black blade-like energy developing in her hands.

"NO!" Xellos snarled. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

"By our power, our combined might," The blade extended across the large room and zapped anyone near a few feet from her. The Bandit Killer let out a loud growl and ready her dark spell. "Let us walk as one along the path of destruction!"

"HELL BLAST!" The warlock jumped at Lina with his dark spear weapon, the tip aimed at her chest.

"LAGUNA BLADE!" Lina screamed and swung her own blade, meeting with his weapon. Their spells collided with each other, the electricity from the Laguna Blade slashed rips into the room while the dark vapor from Xellos's Hell Blast clogged the air.

"You are supposed to be dead!"

"I drank the wrong tea." Lina snickered; she cringed when the tip of the dark spear was pushed closer to her chest. "And Filia changed the effects."

"That annoying fairy." Xellos grinded his teeth as Lina's black sword intensified against his weapon. "Y-Your powers…"

"You signed the contract, you IDIOT!" The redhead screeched and gave a big push, making her darkness sword attack Xellos's shoulder. Xellos released a shattering scream. His own weapon vanished suddenly and Lina continued to push until her own powers, diminishing from such a powerful spell, and energy ran out. Lina dropped to the ground, panting heavily and sweating bullets. Xellos kept on his feet, holding onto the large rip on his body. He cringed at the injury and tried to walk backwards, his blood spilling intently from his mouth. His feet got caught by the ends of his cape and finally, he fell.

"Lina!" Gourry rushed to Lina's side, he grabbed her from the ground and held her. Lina met his worried expression and gave off a weak smile. "You're not dead."

"Then, we'd have to go our separate ways." She chuckled lightly and pressed her head on his neck. "I don't want that. I want to stay close to you, no matter what." Lina clutched his hands in hers. "Because I love you, Gourry."

"I love you too, Lina." Gourry whispered and kissed the top of her head. They turned their heads when Xellos released a loud snort.

"Beautiful. Just beautiful." The warlock suddenly sighed as the wound cut deeper into his body. Lina's Laguna Blade was slowly overtaking his existence in the human world and with all three curses broken; Xellos the defeated and changed warlock was vanishing before their eyes.

"Oh, love is so beautiful! Like so many other things, it is not about the outside, but what is the inside that counts!"

"Um, Xellos?" Lina raised her eyebrow in question. "You alright?"

"I feel fine! I feel grand! I feel like I could FLY!" With his body half gone, Lina and Gourry watched as this eccentric magical being struggle to leave the floor. They glanced at each other when he jumped in the air but landed back on the tile floor. The impact of his body against the floor shattered his crackling body into several pieces and as his body dissipated into dark smog, the warlock looked upon his prey with such glee.

"You know, nearly everybody gets twitterpated in the springtime." His face split into two but he kept talking. "You begin to get weak in the knees," His knees were certain weak. "Your head's in such a whirl," Xellos's head was just his face. "And then you feel as light as a feather, and before you know it, you're walking on AIR!" The rest of the broken body pieces had already turned into smog and the four characters stood around the talking face to witness his last words.

"And then you know what?" Xellos's smile widen and the sides of his face chipped. "You're knocked for a LOOP," One half of his face puffed into smog and with his last breath, he chuckled and turned his happy eyes into a murderous and sinister gaze. "And you completely lost your HEAD." Finally, he was gone. Vanished from the human world, Xellos was sent where defeated warlocks lived their miserable and go-happy lives, to the second star to the right and straight on till morning.

* * *

"What now?" Gourry asked.

"I… I don't know." Lina said honestly. Gourry and Lina stood next to each other and watched as Zelgadiss and Amelia walked confidently to the King, who had remained watching on his throne the entire time. They held hands as they approached and kept holding when they stopped. King Phil stared at the creature's face and then to his daughter.

"Daddy," Amelia nervously whispered. "I choose him."

"Amelia." He spoke starting with a sigh that created developed frowns on both the teenager's faces. "Is he a Prince?" Lowering her eyes, Amelia shook her head with sadness.

"But," She quickly recovered. "But he has a castle-"

"HAD a castle." Zelgadiss corrected.

"Oh… well, he HAD a castle…" Amelia muttered even sadder and her shoulders sagged lower. Glancing over to the equally sadden man holding his daughter's hand; Phil tilted his head slightly forward.

"The flower that blooms in adversity," Phil began to say and Amelia raised her head in shock. "Is the most rare and beautiful of all." Amelia and Zelgadiss's eyes widen at his sudden whisper and a large open grin overwhelmed the giant man's expression.

"Am I not the KING of this KINGDOM?" He shouted with his arms raised. "From this day forth, the Princess may choose to marry whomever she deems worthy!"

"Him!" Amelia quickly turned to face Zelgadiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I choose you, Zelgadiss-San." With a chuckle, Zelgadiss pressed their foreheads together and their bangs tangled.

"Call me Zel."

"Okay… Zel." Amelia giggled and their lips sealed together, marking their engagement.

* * *

The following spectacle was fabulous. With King Phil's quickness, the entire castle was prepped and prepared for a Royal Wedding in less than a day. Dressed in white and glass slippers, Amelia was the most beautiful bride that the kingdom had ever seen. As for Zelgadiss, he remained a Chimera for the rest of his life but viewed it as a blessing. If he had never been turned into one, he would never had met the Princess of his dreams and constantly reminded himself whenever he looked into a mirror. They lived a happy life together in the kingdom and with the thick walls around the castle gone with one fell swoop of Zelgadiss's powers, Amelia was happily able to come in and out of the castle with her husband in tow.

And for Gourry and Lina? Did they ever get married after confessing their love to each other? Well, after days and weeks and months of asking her, Lina finally said yes and again, due to King Phil's quickness, the entire castle was completely engrossed with love and white lace that almost made Lina say no. In the end though, Lina said her 'I Do' and kissed her knight in shining armor for everyone to witness.

~*~ The End ~*~

* * *

_AN: I don't own Slayers and Disney! All quotes, song lyrics, and scenarios that 'seem' familiar are all by the great minds at Disney!_

_Disney movies that I used in this chapter: Beauty & the Beast, Hercules, Aladdin, Pinnochio, Peter Pan, Fox & the Hound, Little Mermaid, Cinderella, Princess and the Frog, Sleeping Beauty, Tangled, and Mulan. See if you can recognize that scene and line!_


End file.
